Toilet Neko
by Nemeseia
Summary: Ron a toujours aimé Ppoiyo. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux, prêt à cacher ses sentiments pour rester à ses côtés. Pourtant un jour, en lui offrant un Maneki-neko, il cède et confie tout. Ppoiyo le rejette alors, ne le croit pas et s'énerve. Mais le lendemain pour ces deux jeunes hommes habitant dans le même appartement ne sera pas sans surprise.
1. Manekineko enchanté

**Rating : **M

**Catégorie : **Surnaturel, Romance.

**Disclaimer : **Bien entendu, les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, Ron serait mon esclave (oui juste esclave, même pas esclave sexuel haha) et Ppoiyo irait à ma place lors de mes examens, au moins avec lui j'aurai de bonnes notes...

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Nemeseia, une petite nouvelle sur fanfiction et je vous propose aujourd'hui ma toute première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous apprécierez la lecture de cette fic !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça encourage plus qu'on ne le croit l'auteur ! ;)

* * *

**Toilet Neko**

**Chapitre 1 - Maneki-neko enchanté**

* * *

L'heure où la sonnerie libératrice envahit les lieux résonna dans tout leur lycée domicilié en plein centre de Tokyo. Ainsi pendant qu'une centaine de lycéens se précipitaient à l'extérieur de leur établissement scolaire, les élèves plus sérieux eux attendaient que leurs camarades sortent de la salle de classe pour aller demander quelques explications à leur professeur rangeant ses affaires tranquillement. La période des examens finaux approchait à grands pas et tandis que plusieurs lycéens s'amusaient à faire la fête et oubliaient leurs livres de cours dans leur sac ou dans leur chambre, lui préférait travailler jusqu'à la dernière minute pour exceller le jour de ses épreuves et s'assurer une place dans sa prochaine université qui prenait sur dossier et était extrêmement exigeante. Le droit à l'erreur n'était pas permis et il détestait échouer. Il était comme ça, exigeant envers lui-même, repoussant ses limites jusqu'à s'écrouler par le manque de sommeil ou encore être sorti de force de sa chambre pour aller s'alimenter correctement et non pas se nourrir de quelques biscuits chipés à la va vite pendant toute la journée, des semaines mêmes.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous encore m'expliquer le dernier calcul ? Je ne trouve pas le même résultat que vous… »

Les yeux noisettes de son professeur quittèrent sa mallette pour l'observer lui, remontant un instant ses lunettes sur son nez tout en se redressant. Il se tourna toutefois vers le tableau où figurait toujours le dernier problème qu'il avait marqué à la craie et n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'effacer. En bon enseignant et sachant d'avance qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire partir son élève sans la moindre explication, il soupira avant de se mettre à l'œuvre.

Dans les couloirs maintenant vides du lycée, un jeune homme en uniforme marchait en direction d'une salle de classe particulière où il était assuré d'y trouver son ami resté pour des heures supplémentaires, entraînant avec lui son professeur bien malgré celui-ci. Le lycéen aux longs cheveux bruns coiffé en une longue natte allant jusqu'en dessous de son épaule gauche où elle reposait, explora les lieux de ses yeux turquoise à la recherche de son colocataire et ami depuis la plus tendre enfance.

En période de préparation d'examens, il savait à quel point son ami pouvait être pesant et agaçant. C'était donc de son devoir de libérer les victimes de cet être qui désirait tout comprendre et savoir sur le bout des doigts. Il arrivait parfois à son colocataire d'aller en cours malgré une fièvre écrasante qui normalement aurait assommé n'importe quel élève même remplit de bonne volonté, étant aussi capable de venir au lycée avec les deux jambes emplâtrées ou encore à l'article de la mort. Matsuda Ppoiyo n'avait jamais manqué un jour de cours de toute sa vie d'élève, au risque de contaminer toute sa classe.

« Donc si tu calcules ce terme avec celui-ci, normalement tu devrais obtenir ce résultat, expliqua à nouveau le professeur en encerclant les dits calculs avec sa craie blanche.

— Oh oui, en effet. » Dit le bleuté en notant les informations sur son cahier.

L'air concentré de Ppoiyo amusa le brun maintenant appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte, ses bras croisés contre son torse et un faible sourire étiré sur son visage finement tracé. Ppoiyo était vraiment une personne qui adorait apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles manières de procéder, et ne reculait devant rien avant de savoir les reproduire. Ses yeux vermeils allaient de l'avant, ne fuyant aucune situation et restant concentrés sur son but premier : celui de réussir parfaitement ses études avec à la ligne d'arrivée un bulletin touchant du bout des doigts la perfection. Il était aussi très amusant de le voir pester dans sa chambre quand il ne comprenait pas une formule et se triturer le cuir chevelu, se balançant dangereusement sur sa chaise et pestant contre les scientifiques qui avaient inventés cette problématique.

« Je souhaiterai aussi que vous me réexpliquiez ce problème d'hier qui m'a…

— Ppoiyo, nous devrions rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. » L'interrompit-il suavement.

Aussitôt, le regard carmin de son ami vint le fusiller sur place pour ainsi le déranger en pleine conversation, le professeur étant toutefois d'un tout autre avis et lui souriant discrètement pour le remercier. Sans se faire prier, l'enseignant referma donc sa mallette et descendit de l'estrade où était posé son bureau ainsi que le tableau accroché contre le mur derrière lui, saluant ensuite les deux lycéens avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa voiture au parking et enfin rentrer chez lui.

Soupirant pour un peu relâcher de sa contrariété d'être ainsi dérangé par son ami, Ppoiyo retourna à sa place au milieu de la salle pour ranger ses affaires et se diriger vers lui afin de sortir à son tour et se mettre en direction de leur appartement. Ils sortirent ainsi tous les deux de leur établissement scolaire, se retrouvant dans la cour où se trouvaient encore quelques élèves discutant autour du parking réservé aux vélos ou encore devant le portail.

A leur sortie, Ppoiyo sentit l'ambiance autour d'eux changer et tous ces regards se diriger sur leurs personnes, tous les fixant avec cette insistance malsaine, comme s'ils essayaient de les déshabiller du regard. Ppoiyo ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dehors, hors du lycée et à la portée de tous, les personnes de la gente féminine l'entourant l'observaient attentivement, bégayant quand elles avaient le courage de venir lui adresser la parole et le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Popularité ? Ppoiyo n'y croyait pas car après tout, il ne traînait sûrement pas avec les joueurs de leur lycée, donc les garçons normalement populaires auprès des lycéennes, et ne faisait absolument rien pour attirer les faveurs de celles-ci. Serais-ce dans ce cas Ron qui serait populaire, puisqu'il n'acceptait la compagnie que du jeune homme à ses côtés ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être non plus le cas puisque les filles se moquaient souvent de lui en le surnommant chienchien à son maître vu que Ron écoutait tous ses moindres désirs et essayait de les satisfaire du mieux possible. Ppoiyo ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ils attiraient ainsi l'attention ; il n'était pas le seul du lycée à avoir naturellement les yeux rouges ou encore à avoir des cheveux sortant de l'ordinaire, un lycéen avait bien les cheveux d'un turquoise tape à l'œil tandis qu'un autre les avait roses.

C'était ennuyeux.

« Ppoiyo ! Ron ! Attendez-moi ! » Héla une voix derrière eux.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir un de leur camarade, tout comme eux en uniforme avec en plus une veste en cuir rouge qu'il avait mis à la fin des cours, dévaler les quelques marches qui le séparait d'eux. Un jeune homme aussi grand que Ron qui le dépassait d'une tête, des cheveux bruns où une mèche recouvrait une partie de son œil droit tandis que l'arrière était coiffé en piques grâce à du gel. La cravate de son uniforme avait été retirée et sa chemise noire déboutonnée pour laisser apparaître la partie supérieure de son torse, s'étant mis à l'aise pendant son heure de colle qui l'avait retenu entre ces murs.

Ppoiyo regarda un instant Ron à sa gauche, sachant que Meito était venu pour lui parler et non pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Akaito et Neru font une petite soirée et ils m'ont demandé de t'inviter, expliqua le brun à son ami.

— Désolé Meito, mais les examens approchent et je comptais réviser, réfuta gentiment Ron en souriant.

— Heh !? C'est une blague, hein ? Toi réviser ? Allez viens, laisse pas Ppoiyo déteindre sur toi ! »

Le bleuté ne releva pas le pic, préférant lever les yeux au ciel tout en se retournant pour entamer le chemin de retour pour l'appartement. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter Meito plus de cinq minutes ; l'attitude de plaisantin de celui-ci lui tapait sur le système en plus de son manque de sérieux dans n'importe quelle situation. Ppoiyo était même certain que Meito n'allait pas réviser pour les prochains examens qui étaient pourtant essentiels pour l'année prochaine.

Il disparut ainsi en tournant à gauche après le portail, n'attendant pas Ron et voulant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Meito avant de commettre un meurtre. Il avait mieux à faire que porter attention à cet énergumène et devait encore passer la soirée à réviser tous les thèmes travaillés au court de l'année avec ses professeurs.

Maintenant seuls, les lycéens qui étaient restés auparavant ayant finalement disparus, Meito se rapprocha bien trop de Ron pour ne pas être suspect. Le jeune homme se pencha pour diriger facilement ses lèvres à l'oreille de son ami bien fêtard en temps normal.

« Allez, viens. Leur appartement a de nombreuses chambres… »

Sa voix plus sensuelle qu'à l'accoutumé, son souffle le chatouillant, Ron devina sans problème le plan qu'avait mis en route Meito pour le faire céder. Ses yeux turquoise fusillèrent alors ceux noisette de son vis-à-vis tout en se décalant rapidement, plaquant sa main sur son oreille frissonnante. Sa réaction amusa Meito puisque celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, se moquant du fait qu'il puisse être si déstabilisé par de simples mots prononcés au creux de l'oreille.

Inspirant pour calmer ses nerfs, Ron reprit bien vite sa contenance et étira ensuite un sourire qui se voulut moqueur.

« Mais vois-tu mon cher Meito, qu'importe leur nombre de chambres ou que leurs matelas soient confortables, il y a chez-moi une chose qui m'attends et qui est cent fois plus intéressante que ta pauvre personne. »

Irrité, Meito ne tarda à répandre des insultes sur sa personne et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Ron de ricaner. Le jeune homme passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, marmonnant des choses incompréhensible tandis que Ron s'amusait à le voir s'énerver tout seul. Ron se retourna tout de même, ne voulant pas rester éternellement ici et sachant que bientôt Ppoiyo allait avoir faim et qu'il allait devoir préparer à manger. Il se devait donc être à l'appartement avant que son ami ne commence à se plaindre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, déjà content de se retrouver seul avec Ppoiyo, Ron fut toutefois interrompu dans sa marche par la voix de Meito ayant fourré nonchalamment ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et son visage montrant à quel point il était contrarié.

« Arrête un peu de faire le chienchien à son maître, Ron. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Et le temps qu'il le remarque, on sera tous morts. Alors autant crever un jour, avoue lui tes sentiments et après viens à moi que je te réconforte.

— Me ferais-tu une crise de jalousie Meito ? Et n'étais-ce pas toi qui disais que c'était que pour le cul entre nous deux ? »

Celui-ci grommela bien vite que c'était bien le cas, mais que les derniers évènements avaient changé bien des choses et que de toute façon il l'énervait. Meito fut ainsi le second à partir, marchant vite et lourdement pour montrer à quel point cette discussion l'avait agacé, ce qui fit à nouveau rire Ron devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son ami. Il partit à son tour en direction de son appartement en passant toutefois par la case supérette puisqu'il savait que le frigo de leur appartement n'avait plus rien dans le ventre pour ce soir.

Ce fut avec un sac en plastique bien chargé tenu par sa main droite et un petit paquet dans sa main gauche que Ron rentra dans son appartement où il ne fut pas étonné de ne voir personne dans le salon ou encore affalé sur le canapé en train de se liquéfier le cerveau devant la télévision et les émissions débiles qui devaient passer à cette heure. Non, c'était impossible que Ppoiyo puisse se trouver en de telles périodes d'examens sur le canapé à boire son habituel soda bleuâtre et attendre que le temps passe. Il devait plutôt être dans sa chambre, le nez penché sur tous ses bouquins tout juste éclairés de sa lampe de bureau et rien d'autre.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine au fond de leur appartement, Ron posa sur le plan de travail le sachet en plastique et posa à côté la boîte en carton, un objet qu'il avait trouvé à vendre à la supérette qui voulait s'en débarrasser. Satisfait de la surprise qu'il allait offrir à Ppoiyo, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en dépliant le carton pour en ressortir la petite statuette verte d'un chat levant la patte gauche au niveau de ses oreilles. La couleur verte de cette statuette en porcelaine la changeait de celles qu'il voyait souvent dans les rues, blanches et tricolores. Le vendeur de la supérette, un certain Merlot fort agréable, lui avait donné la signification alors qu'il avait le regard fixé dessus depuis de longues minutes quand enfin il était arrivé à la caisse et ses achats dans son panier. Ce Maneki-neko allait être parfait pour aider Ppoiyo dans ses révisions et lui porter chance le jour des examens.

Doucement, l'objet en main, Ron s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, leur appartement en détenant trois dont une était utilisée quand de la famille ou des amis venaient les voir et passaient du temps avec eux. Celle de Ppoiyo avait sa porte entrouverte, laissant le loisir à Ron d'apercevoir son ami assit derrière son bureau et révisant comme il l'aurait parié pour tout l'or du monde. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, amusé par le sérieux infaillible de Ppoiyo. Malheureusement, c'était aussi à cause de ce sérieux et de cette attitude quelque peu hautaine que Ppoiyo ne remarquait pas ses sentiments pour lui. Et cela depuis des années. Mais Ron était trop peureux, était bien trop effrayé à l'idée de se faire repousser par son meilleur ami et que celui-ci ne lui adresse plus la parole et le fuit comme la peste. Il ne voulait pas ça. Certainement pas.

Malheureusement, les paroles de Meito lui revinrent en pleine face. C'est vrai, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ses sentiments pour Ppoiyo étaient en lui et qu'il n'en avait jamais fait part au principal concerné. La peur l'empêchait de parler, perdant tous ses moyens à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'emmener la conversation avec Ppoiyo sur la voie. Alors comment ? Comment pouvait-il avouer ses sentiments à Ppoiyo ?

« Réviser alors qu'une personne vous fixe avec insistance vous retire toute concentration, Ron. » Lança subitement Ppoiyo sans se retourner dans sa direction.

Sursautant en remarquant que Ppoiyo avait remarqué sa présence, Ron faillit faire tomber le Maneki-neko en porcelaine. Il le rattrapa fort heureusement à temps avant l'explosion contre le sol, faisant un instant soupirer Ppoiyo par tant de bruits en un seul coup. Lui aimait la solitude, le silence, et serait donc à la limite de l'antisocial s'il n'avait pas pour unique ami Ron et partageait d'autant plus l'appartement avec celui-ci. Peut-être était-il un peu misanthrope, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un et passer des moments avec lui. Seulement, Ron était différent de tous ces cloportes. Mais cela ne lui enlevait pas son côté agaçant qui faisait de lui un être humain, toujours être à ses côtés coûtes que coûtes et obéissant comme un chien bien dressé. Le jeune homme était même sûr que s'il balançait un bâton et demandait à Ron d'aller le chercher, cet idiot irait sans rechigner le lui ramener.

« Le propriétaire de la supérette vendait ça, il dit que ça te portera chance pour tes examens et ton entrée à l'université !

— Hm. »

Ron ne fut pas blessé par l'attitude de son colocataire à ne pas vraiment lui répondre et poursuivre la conversation entre eux, il avait l'habitude après tout. Ppoiyo n'avait jamais été un grand parleur quand cela ne concernait pas les études, sinon il pouvait en parler pendant des heures tel un moulin à parole. Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers la commode posée contre un mur de la chambre où il y déposa le Maneki-neko ; il avait toujours trouvé que la chambre de Ppoiyo manquait de décorations et semblait plus morne qu'autre chose, ainsi il fut content d'ajouter un peu de babioles dans cet antre morose.

La tête de la statuette traditionnelle fit ricaner Ron, la trouvant adorable et espérant que les histoires qui l'entouraient soient vraies. Merlot, le gérant et vendeur à la supérette du quartier lui avait bien confié que si on chuchotait au creux de l'oreille un souhait au Maneki-neko, celui-ci pourrait le réaliser. Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? Ron avait alors tenté sa chance et glisser son vœu le plus cher dans l'oreille de cette statut en porcelaine glaciale.

« J'espère qu'elle te portera chance pour tes études comme pour… tes amours. » Osa Ron d'une voix à peine chuchotée

Ayant posé sa main entre les deux oreilles du Maneki-neko, Ron se tourna à demi en direction de Ppoiyo s'étant redressé entretemps et sa main droite ne s'agitant plus pour réécrire des formules sur un autre cahier, prouvant de la sorte qu'il avait arrêté de réviser. Les yeux carmin de son ami ne tardèrent pas non plus à se tourner dans sa direction, ses sourcils un peu plus froncés qu'en temps normal et le regard interrogateur.

« Je viens de me rendre compte, mais ça doit bien faire au moins un mois que tu ramènes tous nos sujets de conversations sur l'amour. » Constata Ppoiyo en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, ce que détestait Ron qui avait la désagréable impression que son homologue arriverait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et percerait ses secrets sans qu'il n'ait à les lui dire.

Aussitôt, Ron abaissa son visage et espéra que les mèches de ses cheveux cachent les rougeurs qui étaient nées sur ses joues. Il était démasqué, fichu, creuser sa prochaine tombe était la meilleure chose à faire maintenant. De plus, il ne savait même pas si Ppoiyo était gay ou hétéro, jamais ce dernier ne lui avait parlé d'une fille qui aurait attiré son regard, ne parlant même pas de cela, ou encore d'une fille plutôt jolie. Cela en revenait de même pour les garçons à vrai dire. Ainsi, Ron ne savait même pas les orientations sexuelles de son meilleur ami qui lui aussi devait à tous les coups ignorer les siennes. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient aucunement eu ce genre de discussions.

Enfin jusqu'à ce jour.

« Je… Je me disais peut-être que tu avais une fille en vue, depuis tout ce temps et…

— Il n'y a personne, y répondit aussitôt Ppoiyo en le coupant pour se retourner ensuite sur ses livres grands ouverts et montrer son dos à Ron.

— Mais tu sais, si tu as quelqu'un tu n'es pas obligé de me la cacher ! Tu peux avoir une copine et l'emmener ici pour me la présenter ! »

Brutalement, Ppoiyo reposa son stylo reprit en main contre son bureau et fit sursauter par la suite Ron qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de son ami. Son air fort contrarié signalait au brun que s'il continuait à être aussi lourd, Ppoiyo allait l'aider volontiers à creuser sa tombe et le recouvrir pour l'enterrer vivant sans remord. Le brun ne put s'empêcher donc de déglutir face au regard assassin jeté par le bleuté, n'étant certainement pas rassuré de se trouver en cet instant dans la même pièce que celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Ron ? Je ne sors jamais, comment veux-tu que j'aie rencontré quelqu'un ? Je pourrais te retourner la question d'autant plus, tu sors beaucoup plus que moi et dois plutôt avoir la côte. Si tu as quelqu'un, ne te gêne pas pour la ramener ici et dormir avec elle. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Blessant. Que dire de plus franchement ? En plus de dire « la » en supposant qu'il ne pouvait être tombé amoureux que d'une fille, Ppoiyo l'autorisait à en amener une dans leur appartement et à dormir avec elle, donc lui dire d'une façon subtile qu'il pouvait ramener quelqu'un et coucher avec celle-ci. Meito avait raison ; Ppoiyo ne se rendait compte de rien et préférait avoir le nez plongé dans ses stupides bouquins que plutôt s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui, ce qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ron n'avait jamais été très discret dans sa vie, surtout quand cela concernait ses sentiments pour quelqu'un ; il rougissait rapidement et en venait même à bégayer quand la personne aimée se trouvait en face de lui.

« Je… Je n'ai personne moi non plus, marmonna-t-il la tête toujours baissée.

— Bien alors tout le monde est heureux. Peux-tu sortir de ma chambre ? J'aimerai réviser tranquillement maintenant… »

Agaçant. Par moment, Ron était submergé par la sérieuse envie de le secouer comme un prunier dans le but de le faire enfin réagir. Jamais Ppoiyo ne prenait le temps pour observer ce qui pouvait l'entourer, regardant toujours droit devant lui ou ses bouquins de mathématiques. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui pouvaient l'entourer, ses connaissances, pour ne pas dire amis, ou de simples lycéens tout comme lui. Seule sa personne importait, le préoccupait, tout comme son avenir était primordiale, rien d'autre n'entrait en compte, pas même les sentiments amoureux. Et pour ça, Ron en faisait les frais. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Ppoiyo ? Certains jours, il en oubliait la raison et le regrettait même.

« Parce qu'en fait… c'est toi que j'aime.

— Ouais ouais et apporte un de mes sodas s'il te plaît. »

Comment décrire ce sentiment lancinant qui déchirait son cœur ayant cessé de battre tout à coup ? Peut-être en expliquant le fait que Ron avait l'impression que quelqu'un moulinait son cœur dans un étau et qu'une autre le transperçait à coup de couteaux avec une hargne spectaculaire. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque à Ppoiyo qui s'était replongé entièrement dans ses études et ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui toujours dans cette minuscule pièce qu'était sa chambre, laissant sa main tomber mollement de la tête du Maneki-neko pour partir longer son corps à nouveau, se mettant en route pour la cuisine et apporter quand même la commande de son ami.

Dans la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon, un simple petit bar délimitait les deux espaces, Ron s'accroupit devant le réfrigérateur où il avait précédemment rangé les courses et où se trouvait maintenant les nouvelles bouteilles en verre contenant la boisson préférée de Ppoiyo. En prenant une dans sa main droite tout en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur, Ron chercha à la va vite le décapsuleur pour enlever le bouchon métallique de la bouteille et l'apporter à son ami. Seulement, au moment où il se remit en route pour la chambre de ce dernier, un brouhaha effrayant eut lieu dans cette partie précise de l'appartement. Des choses qui tombent avec fracas contre le sol, se brisent, s'étalent, pour ensuite s'appuyer avec force contre le mur pour que le pauvre en vibre de douleur et que cela se fasse entendre jusque dans la cuisine, Ron ne tarda à voir venir à lui Ppoiyo le souffle court et le visage un peu plus coloré qu'en temps normal, surtout au niveau de ses joues.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? » Lui demanda-t-il la voix enrouée par l'effort, sa chute puis son relèvement en plus de son pénible trajet jusqu'à la cuisine semblant avoir été trop dur pour son corps plus scientifique que sportif.

Ah… ça venait de faire tilt ? Car malgré son intelligence, Ppoiyo serait-il long à la détente ? Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette supposition, ayant en face de lui l'élu de son cœur qui reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration et le fixait avec incrédulité. A leur âge, et surtout époque, les adolescents disaient aimer quelque chose à tout va pour en perdre rapidement la véritable signification du mot amour. Ppoiyo voulait s'assurer de cela avec Ron, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et se fréquentaient quotidiennement, Ron pouvait confondre. Il devait confondre.

Le concerné de cette affaire inspira profondément pour tenter d'emmagasiner assez de courage pour poursuivre cette conversation qu'il avait tant attendue et qui finalement se produisait à cet instant même ; il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et ne devait surtout pas se tromper dans le choix de ses mots, surtout qu'en face de lui Ppoiyo analysera tous les moindres mots sortant de sa bouche pour les étudier sous toutes leurs coutures et chercher une faille pour lui permettre de se défiler.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, de l'école primaire au lycée je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi. Bien sûr petit je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment qui m'attirais inexorablement à toi ; je pensais juste que c'était de l'amitié pure et dure qu'on peut avoir entre amis, mais arrivé au lycée, quand j'ai vu tous ces couples homosexuels, que j'en ai fréquentés quelques-uns, je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi. C'est de l'amour, Ppoiyo. Je t'aime. »

Abasourdit. Ppoiyo ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres mots pour qualifier son état ; la bouche grande ouverte prête à gober des mouches et les yeux agrandis à leur maximum. S'y était-il attendu ? Pas le moins du monde. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Ron, son meilleur ami qui était aussi la seule personne avec qui il entretenait des relations qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amicale, puisse en réalité avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'avait strictement rien fait pour obtenir un tel problème _irrésoluble_. Mais lui, que pouvait-il répondre à cette déclaration soudaine ? C'est vrai, après tout, quand une personne se confie de la sorte, n'attend-t-elle pas une réponse ? Oui, mais c'était aussi impossible. Ppoiyo n'avait jamais vu Ron autrement qu'en ami, ce qui déjà était un exploit en soi puisqu'il était le seul qu'il avait et considérait comme tel. Ron pouvait-il passer d'ami proche à petit-ami aussi facilement ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ron devait se tromper. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Il se faisait des idées. Oui voilà, c'était ça. Ron se trompait, tout simplement.

Quel idiot.

« C'est quoi ça ? Une mauvaise blague organisée par Meito pour se foutre de moi ? M'entendre dire « je t'aime aussi Ron chéri ! » avec une voix mielleuse ? Pathétique. Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables tous les deux. Lâchez moi un peu la grappe et laissez-moi réviser tranquillement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des idiots pareils. Ce soir je n'ai pas faim, inutile de venir me chercher. A demain. »

Prenant toutefois des mains de Ron la bouteille qu'il lui avait auparavant demandée, Ppoiyo se retourna ensuite pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'y enfermer jusqu'au lendemain. Il marcha d'un pas vif en direction de son repère pour être rapidement loin de Ron qui baissait énormément dans son estime, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de lui. En plus, celui-ci ne viendrait pas le poursuivre pour tenter de s'excuser ou inventer n'importe quel mensonge bancal pour se racheter. Oh non, cet idiot préférait rester à sa place, hébété, sans rien dire et cela jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre claque violemment pour prouver son énervement encore au beau jour.

A son entrée dans sa chambre, Ppoiyo remarqua le Maneki-neko que Ron lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Le sourire de ce chat porte bonheur agaça un peu plus Ppoiyo à cet instant précis de sa mauvaise journée que lui donna l'envie soudaine de prier pour encourager ses chances de réussite à ses examens. Aussi, pesta-t-il furieusement contre la stupidité flagrante de Ron avant de s'asseoir violemment contre son siège qui émit un craquement douloureux tandis que Ppoiyo remettait sa lampe de bureau tombée au sol après sa prise en considération des paroles de Ron à son emplacement originel, faisant de mêmes pour ses livres et sa trousse.

Toujours dans le salon, Ron s'appuya contre le mur qui avait été un peu plus tôt à sa droite, appuyant sa main droite contre son front. De tous les scénarios imaginés, celui qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt les avait tous battus. Ne pas le croire, vraiment… c'était horrible de la part de Ppoiyo. Avait-il une tête à mentir sur des choses pareilles ? L'avait-il déjà fait pour s'amuser ? Non ! Il avait été sincère ! Et ça faisait tellement mal. Tellement que le jeune homme ne sentit même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, plus occupé à calmer les battements abominables de son cœur que penser à autre chose à ce moment, lui donnant même l'envie de l'arracher pour arrêter de souffrir de la sorte et être enfin en paix. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se confie ce soir…

Il n'était qu'un idiot !

Ce soir-là, aucun des deux garçons ne mangea. Ron avait regardé la télévision, ou plutôt il avait zappé sur toutes les chaînes proposées avant de comprendre que ce soir il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant et le poussait donc à rejoindre son lit pour essayer de dormir et effacer cet épisode de son esprit. De son côté, Ppoiyo avait entretemps ouvert sa fenêtre et laissait entrer les courants d'airs frais dans sa chambre, les rideaux volant au gré du vent qui pouvait s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, et continuait à réviser studieusement avec pour seule lumière celle de sa lampe qui éclairait ses cours qu'il réécrivait sur un autre cahier pour mémoriser les multitudes de formules mathématiques.

Les heures passèrent, la nuit s'étant depuis bien longtemps installée, mais le jeune homme n'y faisait pas attention et lisait toujours ses livres de cours. Seulement, le sommeil cette nuit-là fut plus fort que les autres, n'arrivant pas à le surmonter et sentant ses yeux se fermer petit à petit, comme à piquer du nez toutes les cinq minutes au moins, Ppoiyo décida pour ce soir d'en rester là et ferma tous ses livres. Il éteignit ensuite la lampe de son bureau et alla rejoindre son lit, laissant toutefois la fenêtre ouverte. Cependant, maintenant au lit, toute envie de fermer l'œil et vagabonder dans les vagues de l'inconscience du sommeil disparus mystérieusement et Ppoiyo repensa involontairement aux paroles de Ron pendant sa déclaration et le visage qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

Ron n'était qu'un idiot, irrécupérable, bon à interner. Pourquoi s'était-il confessé ? Il devait mieux savoir que quiconque qu'il s'heurterait à un mur ! Était-il masochiste ? Ou plutôt, se croyait-il assez puisant, fort et beau pour s'oser à franchir le cap ? C'était stupide. Absolument irréfléchi. Ppoiyo se mit alors à jurer contre Ron, répétant inlassablement que c'était de sa faute et qu'il ne fallait pas être aussi abruti que lui pour comprendre que c'était impossible de devenir son petit-ami, qu'une fille ou qu'un garçon lui demande. Et cela simplement parce que les personnes comme lui, aussi renfermées et ne pouvant tisser des liens avec autrui, ne pouvaient pas aimer.

Au cours de la nuit, la Lune monta dans les cieux obscurcis, toujours plus haut jusqu'à y atteindre son sommet et parcourir la ville de Tokyo par ses rayons lumineux. L'un d'entre eux par ailleurs réussit à s'infiltrer dans la chambre de Ppoiyo grâce à un coup de vent qui avait dégagé les rideaux en moins de deux, passant sur le lit du jeune homme endormi, continuant sa route jusqu'à arriver aux pieds de la commode et remontant petit à petit pour finir sa route sur le Maneki-neko fièrement posé là, face à la fenêtre. La chambre de Ppoiyo n'avait vraiment rien d'attrayant, composée juste d'un bureau, un lit ainsi qu'une commande rien ne décorait les murs sombres, le sol était parfaitement rangé et le seul bordel existant se trouvait sur le bureau dont il était impossible de voir la couleur à cause des différents livres qui étaient posés par-dessus. On pouvait facilement se demander si dans cette chambre y logeait un garçon de dix-huit ans, voire même si quelqu'un y passait ses nuits. La froideur que dégageait ce petit espace ne donnait envie à personne d'y mettre les pieds pour y passer une nuit.

_« Je fais le vœu qu'un jour, Ppoiyo puisse s'intéresser à autre chose que ses études. »_

De simples mots mis en bout pour former un souhait sincère, formulé du plus profond de l'être de cette personne qui lui avait chuchoté ces mots à l'oreille. Les rayons de la Lune éclairèrent encore sa silhouette arrondie et fut aussi d'une autre manière spectatrice de l'éclat émeraude qui apparut dans les yeux auparavant vitreux du Maneki-neko. Ce dernier observa ainsi la chambre de Ppoiyo, remarquant la silhouette d'un jeune homme allongée sur son lit, se reposant. Le Maneki-neko ne tarda à comprendre que cette personne était ce Ppoiyo qui concernait son vœu, la personne qui ne voulait se rendre compte de rien et préférait avoir le nez plongé dans ses études que faire attention à la vie qui l'entourait. Bien, soit. Le vœu de ce garçon, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le réaliser ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait de décrocher la lune ou devenir l'homme le plus puissant de ce monde. Il voulait juste que ce garçon, là, en face de lui, s'intéresse un minimum à autre chose que ses études. C'était chou.

Ainsi, sans que personne ne remarque le fait surnaturel qui était en ce moment même en train de se produire, la patte gauche toujours habituellement levée du Maneki-neko s'abaissa dans un léger grincement vers la commode sous ses pieds avant de se relever aussitôt et reprendre sa place d'origine ; aussitôt un flash illumina la chambre, faisant s'agiter les rideaux dans tous les sens. Une fois cette puissante lumière verdâtre évanouie, l'éclat émeraude des yeux du Maneki-neko se dilua pour bientôt ne plus exister, redevant à la normale.

Le lendemain matin, Ppoiyo fut réveillé par le déclenchement de son réveil, ouvrant de la sorte ses yeux pour commencer à se remettre les idées en place et pouvoir éteindre cet objet de tortures. Seulement, au lieu de voir sa main gauche telle que tout Humain a en sa possession, le bleuté vit une patte poilue de poils blancs, des coussinets quand il la retournait et le bout de quelques griffes. Une patte de chat. Chat… pourquoi sa main était-elle une patte de chat ?

« Hey Ppoiyo, éteins ce réveil s'il te plaît ! »

Aussitôt, le concerné dévia son regard de sa main transformée pour voir la poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'abaisser, signalant l'entrée prochaine de Ron. Les événements de la veille, la déclaration de son ami, son emportement ainsi que ce délire de patte de chat fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Ppoiyo qui remarqua alors à l'instant que la porte lui semblait plus grande, plus monstrueuse.

Finalement, et ne pouvant rien faire contre ça, ayant remarqué que quoiqu'il essaye de dire à Ron, celui-ci ne semblait pas pouvoir l'entendre puisqu'il ne renchérissait pas, Ppoiyo vit avec horreur son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce et agrandir ses yeux à cause de la surprise qui l'avait submergée.

« Un chat ? »

Tout comme Ron, Ppoiyo agrandit ses yeux par le mot employé de son colocataire. Chat ? Cette patte velue qui était la sienne, cette sensation d'être court sur patte, plus que d'habitude… ce n'était pas possible. Il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise blague, oui ! Il ne s'était pas réveillé et cauchemardait encore, encore mieux ! Ppoiyo ferma ainsi ses yeux, de toutes ses forces, avant de les rouvrir et voir toujours Ron avec ce visage interloqué. Ron était grand, plus grand que d'habitude, et le dépassait maintenant plus que d'une tête. Ppoiyo abaissa tout de même ses yeux vermeils, peut-être était-il juste allongé avec son apparence humaine. Malheureusement, son attention tomba sur des poils blancs, deux pattes minuscules posées contre le matelas de son lit et le bout de sa queue bleutée à côté de sa patte droite.

Ron vint tout de même arrêter le réveil, son visage ayant retiré toute expression de surprise pour plutôt laisser place à de la douleur par ses sourcils légèrement froncés de manière triste et ses lèvres n'étirant plus aucun sourire. Sans avertir personne, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ppoiyo, son dos rencontrant le mur où ce dernier était accolé et son soupir remplit les lieux.

« Partir… c'est exagéré Ppoiyo… »

Sa voix remplit d'émotions tremblait énormément, faisant se contracter le petit cœur de Ppoiyo qui fut surpris par une telle réaction, étant le témoin de la douleur flagrante dont était victime Ron. Les yeux turquoise de son meilleur ami se tournèrent dans sa direction, Ppoiyo remarquant ainsi à quel point ces derniers avaient perdu de leur vitalité et montraient toute leur tristesse.

Mais non il n'était pas parti ! Il était là, juste sous ses yeux ! Bon, un peu transformé mais c'était bel et bien lui ! Ron était toujours quelqu'un de souriant, qu'importe les événements auxquels il devait se confronter ou encore si quelque chose venait perturber ses habitudes, ses sourires étaient toujours là, étirés sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici, ce matin, dans cette chambre. Étonnamment, Ppoiyo n'avait jamais apprécié voir Ron triste, même s'il ne faisait rien pour faire remonter son humeur. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter quelqu'un et le faisait tomber plus bas que terre qu'autre chose. Ppoiyo n'avait jamais été un très bon ami.

« Mais toi dis-moi… comment t'es entré ici ? »

La main de Ron vint rapidement se poser sur sa petite tête poilue où avait naquit deux oreilles blanches, le caressant doucement. La soudaine sensation de la main chaude de son ami sur son corps le fit sursauter et détourner sa tête pour échapper aux caresses. Sa réaction surprit Ron dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis pendant un lapse de temps, faisant retomber par la suite sa main sur le lit et regarder autour de lui pour remarquer la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Peut-être que ce chat était entré par là, un arbre était planté en face de cette fenêtre et il n'aurait suffi que d'un saut pour que ce félin entre dans la chambre de Ppoiyo.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que j'aille en cours moi ! Peut-être que Ppoiyo est parti en avance pour ne pas me voir, haha. »

Le rire vacillant de Ron montrait plus son chagrin que voulant se montrer joyeux, sa main passant dans ses cheveux décoiffés où plusieurs mèches s'échappaient de sa tresse. Le principal concerné du malheur de Ron vit celui-ci quitter sa chambre, le bruit de la douche se mettant en route lui prouvant que son ami se lavait.

Ppoiyo en profita donc pour sauter du lit et atterrir sur le sol, remarquant ainsi à quel point il avait rétréci et marchait maintenant sur quatre pattes. Ses yeux vermeils ne purent se détacher de ses pattes qui avaient doublées en nombre, sa tête passant entre ses deux jambes de devants aussi blanche que la neige d'un matin d'Hiver que personne n'a encore piétinée. Ppoiyo ne perdit toutefois pas de temps et tenta de marcher sur quatre pattes jusqu'à la cuisine pour arriver jusqu'au four où la porte de celui-ci rendait souvent la silhouette de leurs jambes quand ils le refermaient ; comme le four était posé à même le sol, Ppoiyo pourrait totalement se voir.

Le jeune homme transformé en chat constata alors l'horrible vérité lorsque son reflet se trouvait projeté contre le couvercle du four. Alors ainsi, il avait été transformé en chat. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment un être Humain peut-il se transformer en chat en l'espace d'une nuit ? C'était impossible. Il s'agissait là d'un cauchemar !

« Oh tu es là ? Tu as faim peut-être ? »

Ppoiyo sursauta en entendant la voix de Ron, se retournant pour remarquer ce dernier s'avançant vers lui à peine vêtu d'une serviette entourant sa taille tandis qu'il essuyait ses cheveux détachés par une autre serviette. L'eau ruisselant encore sur le torse du jeune homme le rendit infiniment beau. Cette constatation valut à Ppoiyo de se déstabiliser tout seul et abaisser bien rapidement son visage de félin sur le parquet pour éviter de regarder ce corps encore trempé.

« Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai rien pour toi. On n'a jamais eu de chats, Ppoiyo est contre les animaux de compagnie. Enfin en rentrant du lycée je passerai à la supérette pour t'acheter des croquettes. »

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Ron fit redresser les yeux de Ppoiyo du sol pour observer ce visage encore juvénile qui devait forcément avoir la côte auprès des filles. Après tout, jamais Ppoiyo n'avait nié le fait que Ron était un beau jeune homme. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi aussi peu de filles venaient lui adresser la parole et qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami au bras de l'une d'elle… mais ça, il en avait rapidement eu la réponse la veille. Ron était gay et il l'aimait.

Ron se retourna ensuite pour regagner sa chambre et revêtir son uniforme de lycéen, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt pour Ppoiyo. Le bleuté porta à nouveau son attention sur le four qui projetait toujours son reflet de chat. La vie maintenant n'allait pas être facile…


	2. Ppoiyoyo

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de Toilet Neko à la clé ! Je vous remercie profondément pour avoir laissé des reviews sur le premier chapitre et espère sincèrement que le deuxième vous plaira tout autant !

**Petite confidence :** Ppoiyoyo est quelque part un surnom donné à Ppoiyo par sa créatrice, Mattsun (en outre pour se foutre de sa gueule aussi xD le pauvre~)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Toilet Neko**

**Chapitre 2 – Ppoiyoyo**

* * *

Deux jours. Voici le nombre exact de temps passé depuis sa transformation en chat et Ppoiyo ne savait aucunement comment y remédier. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Humain, même le pire de tous, se voyait transformé en chat pour une raison inconnue. Pour le peu de fois où il avait regardé les journaux, n'ayant pas eu de devoirs et s'étant déjà assez avancé jusqu'au mois prochain, Ppoiyo n'avait jamais entendu les journalistes parler de mutations d'Humains en animaux. Ce n'était pas normal. De plus, Ppoiyo n'était pas superstitieux et ne croyait donc pas tout ce qui était coup du sort, croiser un chat noir ou passer sous une échelle comme casser un miroir, n'ayant pas peur des vendredi treize. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier que son affaire était du domaine du surnaturel. Un Humain ne se transformait pas en chat tous les quatre matins !

Seulement, Ppoiyo ne voyait vraiment pas comment changer la donne. Aller consulter un médecin serait une perte de temps, et surtout comment pourrait-il expliquer son problème à cette personne puisqu'il ne pouvait plus parler le langage humain et que personne ne le croirait de toute façon. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec quelqu'un, même pas Ron qui était son meilleur ami et qui avait développé des sentiments pour lui au fil des années passées ensembles sans qu'il ne s'en doute un seul instant. Enfin de toute façon, son défaut d'être toujours plongé dans ses études ne datait pas d'hier et il l'avait toujours porté. Ce n'était donc pas compliqué de ne pas se rendre compte que Ron était tombé amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs, Ppoiyo ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle chose s'était produite, et surtout comment. Il n'avait rien fait pour aller dans ce sens, montrer des signes qui auraient pu laisser croire à Ron une possible relation entre eux, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. La seule différence qu'il y avait entre Ron et son entourage insignifiant était peut-être le fait qu'il supportait sa présence à ses côtés sans se forcer, lui parler sans être agressif ou méchant. En résumé, il considérait Ron comme un ami et rien d'autre.

_« C'est de l'amour, Ppoiyo. Je t'aime. »_

Pourquoi Ron avait-il développé ces sentiments dérangeants ? Pourquoi avait-il tout fichu en l'air par ces simples mots ? Et pourquoi cela lui faisait mal au cœur de se les rappeler ? Ron savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le genre de personnes à aimer, préférant la solitude au comité de personnes l'entourant, les soirées calmes que celles arrosées avec une multitude d'amis. Il était quelqu'un de solitaire, presque misanthrope. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi Ron s'était-il montré si téméraire ? C'était insensé !

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, Ron ayant oublié d'éteindre la télévision avant de partir pour leur lycée, Ppoiyo regardait de ces yeux vermeils l'écran montrant des personnes déambulant dans la ville, affichant les problèmes et les possibles résolutions adoptées pour ravir toute la société. Toutefois, Ppoiyo n'écouta pas vraiment ce que pouvait raconter cette journaliste en tailleur gris avec une ceinture orange, ses cheveux d'un vert impressionnant contrastant avec ses vêtements. Son air sérieux était d'autant plus renforcé par sa paire de lunettes aux bordures orangées, tenant entre ses fines mains blanches un paquet de feuilles qui devaient contenir son texte pour les informations d'aujourd'hui.

Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-on se dire amoureux ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait dire ça ? Parce que le cœur battait plus rapidement en présence de cette personne ? Car à chaque coup d'œil lancé, pas forcément dirigé sur leur personne pourtant, tout un film à l'eau de rose s'enclenche dans leur cerveau et leur font croire mille et une merveilles ? C'était n'importe quoi. Ron était un véritable idiot. Il était inutile de préciser que pour penser de telles choses, Ppoiyo n'était jamais tombé amoureux. L'amour était quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui, il ne connaissait ni la forme ni le sens d'un tel mot. Être amoureux c'était quoi ?

« Je suis rentré ! »

Aussitôt, Ppoiyo tourna son visage vers la porte d'entrée qui s'entrouvrait sur Ron revenant du lycée, son sac posé par-dessus son épaule droite et l'air fatigué inscrit sur son visage. Comme hier, Ron soupira longuement quand il vit l'appartement vide, ne se doutant absolument pas que Ppoiyo n'avait jamais quitté les lieux et avait juste subi quelques changements. Le jeune homme passa en premier dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires avant de revenir dans le salon et s'étaler sur le canapé, posant sans ménagement ses pieds sur la table basse séparant le canapé de la télévision, tout en laissant sa main ébouriffer ses cheveux et les mettant ainsi en désordre. Ron ne tarda pas non plus à défaire sa cravate et à la laisser pendre autour de son cou, déboutonnant aussi les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir respirer sans être opprimé par son uniforme.

« Et tu vas bien toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, posant comme à son habitude délicatement sa main entre ses deux oreilles blanches pour commencer à le caresser.

Bien évidemment, Ron n'obtenu aucune réponse de sa part hormis le fait qu'ayant pris l'habitude d'être caressé comme n'importe quel chat, Ppoiyo se laissait maintenant faire et ne détourner plus sa tête pour échapper aux intentions de son ami qui ne se doutait pas de sa véritable identité. Néanmoins, s'il y avait bien une chose que Ppoiyo refusait de faire dans sa nouvelle vie de chat, c'était bien le fait de manger la même nourriture que ces derniers ; croquettes, pâtés, eau venant du robinet étaient devenus ses pires ennemis ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas sans compter la bonne volonté de Ron qui ne le voyant pas manger s'était inquiété de son état de santé et usait de tous les moyens pour lui faire manger la moindre minuscule croquette. Ainsi, son meilleur ami lui agitait souvent son bol de croquettes sous le nez, essayant désespérément de le voir y toucher. Mais c'était perdu d'avance.

Tout à coup, Ppoiyo se sentit soulevé, observant ses quatre pattes blanches quitter subitement le canapé où il était installé depuis le début de la journée et se retrouver dans les bras de Ron qui avait croisé ses bras contre son torse pour lui servir d'appui et lui éviter une chute loin d'être méritée. Ppoiyo se sentit aussi plus grand, surpassant le bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine qui semblait pour lui à terre la muraille de Chine imprenable. Ron l'y déposa par-dessus, voyant ensuite son ami ramasser ses bols de nourriture et les lui poser sous le nez pour une énième tentative.

« Allez, il faut que tu manges quelque chose ! Tu ne souhaiterais tout de même pas que je t'emmène chez le vétérinaire ? Je sais même pas s'il y en a un dans le quartier… » Marmonna Ron à voix haute, ses bras toujours croisés sur son torse et regardant ailleurs.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Ppoiyo s'interdisait à goûter, voire même laisser effleurer ses babines, sur cette espèce de nourritures de bas étage ! Il avait peut-être l'apparence d'un chat, cependant il n'en était pas un ! C'était donc hors de question qu'il touche à cette nourriture. Son attention fut alors attirée par les mouvements de Ron, le jeune homme s'appuyant grâce à son coude sur le bar et tenant sa joue par sa main droite, ses yeux d'un turquoise brillant fixés sur ce félin bien borné. Il s'avachit pourtant bientôt sur le bar, ses avant-bras posés dessus lui servant d'oreiller.

« Ça va faire deux jours… deux jours sans nouvelles, sans que je sache où il peut être. J'ai demandé à ses camarades de classe, il est absent depuis notre discussion. Tu crois qu'il me déteste maintenant ? Parce que pour que Ppoiyo manque les cours… hm, il doit vraiment me haïr. »

Ppoiyo était témoin des larmes qui commençaient à flouter ces yeux dotés d'une couleur bleutée singulière qui avec les rayons du Soleil prenaient des tournures turquoises et étaient merveilleux. La voix de Ron se retrouvait aussi vacillante sous le coup de l'émotion, de ses craintes de se faire détester par l'élu de son cœur, de ne plus le voir sans qu'il n'y ait une dispute et qu'enfin ils doivent se séparer pour ne plus se revoir. Ron était en train de s'imaginer pleins de scénarios dramatiques qui faisaient augmenter ses larmes, le faisant même un instant trembler en imaginant ne plus jamais revoir Ppoiyo. Il se redressa donc bien vite, passant un bras sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient installées au coin de ses yeux et contourna le bar pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Disparaissant dans le couloir, il fut bientôt impossible à Ppoiyo de discerner le dos de Ron de sa position. A cause de sa tête de chat, il avait été impossible à Ron de voir le sentiment de culpabilité qui se serait sûrement formé sur son visage s'il avait eu son apparence humaine. Mais c'est vrai, Ppoiyo n'y avait pas pensé. S'il ne s'était pas transformé en chat et ce serait réveillé comme tous les matins, parfaitement normal, comment la journée aux côtés de Ron se serait-elle passée ? Auraient-ils fait exprès d'oublier ce moment de déclaration de leur mémoire et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou à l'inverse Ron aurait-il insisté ? A tous les coups, Ron aurait fait l'idiot, pensa alors Ppoiyo. Il aurait souri comme à son habitude, se forçant, et lui aurait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ça allait passer.

Est-ce que l'amour est un sentiment si frivole qu'il peut s'évanouir en quelques jours, d'un simple claquement de doigt ? Non, ça même Ppoiyo s'en doutait quelque part. Une fois ressenti, on ne peut pas faire taire ce sentiment par sa simple décision. On ne peut pas dire ne plus aimer et ne plus rien ressentir pour cette personne qui aurait pu toucher le cœur de cette victime. Comme d'habitude, Ron aurait menti. De nombreux souvenirs resurgirent à l'esprit de Ppoiyo, à chaque fois que Ron avait pu lui poser des questions dérangeantes sur sa vie familiale catastrophique ou qu'il avait encore pu le troubler ; comme à chaque fois, Ron aurait souri et se serait excuser en mentant sur le fait que ce n'était rien et aurait repris le cours des choses le plus naturellement possible.

_« Je t'ai toujours aimé, de l'école primaire au lycée je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi. »_

Depuis tout ce temps où ils se côtoyaient, toujours, en silence, Ron l'avait aimé. Ppoiyo ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, comment Ron qui était un garçon gentil avec tout le monde, serviable, qui avait de la discussion, beau, pouvait être tombé amoureux d'un être aussi insignifiant que lui. Après tout, il n'aimait pas se mélanger à la foule, ne discuter pas des derniers événements à la mode et encore moins parler des potins de leur entourage et préférait nettement être seul, qu'y avait-il d'attirant là-dedans ? Il n'était pas non plus ce qu'on pouvait qualifier des beaux gosses incontournables du lycée ou de n'importe quelle école. Alors comment, par quel moyen, Ron avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi ? L'esprit logique de Ppoiyo ne trouvait aucune réponse, l'agaçant énormément.

Néanmoins, même si cette histoire n'avait rien de logique, qu'il ne comprenait rien et que tout cela était nouveau pour lui et l'effrayait un peu, Ppoiyo sauta du bar où il se trouvait toujours pour retomber avec souplesse sur le sol et se diriger vers la chambre de Ron. Les scientifiques avaient toujours examiné leurs expériences d'un œil minutieux, pour analyser les faits, les comprendre et en tirer des réponses à leurs questions. Ron n'était pas une bête de foire à observer, mais pour le comprendre, découvrir pourquoi il détenait ce genre de sentiments à son encontre, ce n'était qu'en le regardant attentivement que Ppoiyo pouvait espérer en tirer des réponses.

La porte légèrement entrouverte de Ron lui permit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans difficulté et lui évitant de miauler, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore testé. Ppoiyo se rendit alors bien vite compte qu'il ignorait tout de cette pièce où vivait depuis de bonnes années Ron, n'y ayant pratiquement jamais mis les pieds. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ppoiyo n'y était jamais allé. Il vit ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie la couleur vert des murs de Ron plongés dans l'obscurité où des photos souvenirs ainsi que posters de stars les décoraient, les rideaux étant fermés et la nuit commençait à tomber, ce lit entreposé à l'opposé du bureau, juste en face de la porte d'entrée, ainsi que cette petite bibliothèque que des rangées de manga occupaient, une peluche en forme de panda posée au-dessus du meuble rectangulaire. Étrangement au reste de la maison, Ron étant en quelque sorte la femme de ménage, sa chambre était en désordre et plusieurs de ses vêtements, propres comme sales jonchaient le sol en boule, sa poubelle était remplie de feuilles chiffonnées. Le lit n'était même pas fait et les couvertures et draps partaient dans tous les sens, loin d'être élégant. Ppoiyo regarda autour de lui, les yeux agrandis, se donnant lui-même le tournis avant d'arrêter de se torturer le cerveau et se concentrer sur Ron qui était assis sur son bureau bordélique où plusieurs livres s'y trouvaient ainsi que des boissons à moitié vidées ou compressées et un ordinateur portable étant allumé dans un coin.

Ppoiyo s'avança un peu plus, entrant dans ce domaine qui n'était pas sien et dont il ignorait jusqu'ici la contenance, se rapprochant alors du siège à roulette de Ron qui avait mis son Ipod en route et dont les écouteurs se trouvaient maintenant dans ses oreilles, le nez penché sur ses devoirs pour essayer de se changer les idées. Le jeune homme ne remarqua ainsi donc pas la présence de son nouvel animal de compagnie, Ppoiyo devinant que miauler ne servirait à rien et étant content de ne pas devoir le faire. Le plus possible, il évitait de se comporter comme le ferait un véritable chat. La toilette n'avait encore jamais été produite de sa part. Toutefois, pour se faire remarquer par Ron, Ppoiyo opta pour une méthode plus radicale, ayant néanmoins hésité sur le fait de mordre la jambe de Ron, mais son choix était plutôt porté sur passer à ras de celle-ci et ainsi frotter ses poils contre le pantalon de son ami qui aussitôt recula son siège et porta son attention sur lui.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda-t-il, les yeux arrondis par la surprise de retrouver là ce chat.

Il l'attrapa toutefois et le posa à sa gauche, sur son bureau, où Ppoiyo reconnut le livre de mathématiques. Le bleuté fut extrêmement surpris que Ron se soit mis à ses devoirs de si bonnes heure, sachant éperdument que ce dernier n'était pas un bosseur et se faisait souvent coller par ses professeurs à cause d'un devoir non rendu ou la suite incessante de devoirs non faits. Il fixa alors avec attention ce visage finement tracé, essayant de deviner la raison de ce changement.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu comptes me manger, haha ! » Plaisanta Ron en passant sa main entre ses oreilles, faisant fermer les yeux à Ppoiyo et le forçant à pencher légèrement son museau vers l'avant.

Celle-ci se retira cependant bien vite de sa tête pour reprendre en main son stylo qu'il avait posé pour le prendre et tapait le bout de celui-ci contre sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il redevenait sérieux et cherchait la réponse à la question posée sur le livre. Ppoiyo profita de cet instant pour admirer le visage sérieux de Ron, n'étant pas habitué à le voir à l'œuvre, et vit à quel point cet air concentré lui allait aussi bien que son visage d'idiot naturel. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres pincées, Ron était aussi beau à voir en train de travailler.

« Ah ! J'comprends rien ! Les maths c'pas mon truc punaise ! »

Le cri d'abattement que poussa subitement Ron fit sursauter Ppoiyo qui dut reculer de quelques pas, le poil hérissé, et maudissant à la seconde suivante l'idiotie du brun de crier de la sorte. Son audition avait augmenté à la suite de sa transformation et dorénavant il entendait le moindre chuchotement distinctement, que cela soit prononcé à l'autre bout de la pièce ou non, et entendait même les mélodies parfois emmenées par le vent et dont il ignorait la provenance.

Pendant que Ron se triturait les cheveux, son dos étalés contre le dossier de son siège reculé et incendiant son professeur de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Ppoiyo se pencha sur le livre pour voir de quoi il était question. Sa transformation en chat n'avait heureusement pas réduit ses capacités intellectuelles et il pouvait donc comprendre sans mal l'énoncé du problème qui faisait défaut à Ron. Sans tarder, ses yeux allèrent dévisager son ami. C'était vraiment un idiot, ne pas réussir un vulgaire calcul avec une inconnue étant en plus sous forme de QCM où plusieurs réponses étaient proposées et où une seule était juste. Aussi, Ppoiyo posa grossièrement sa patte vers la réponse B où se trouvait le chiffre inconnu exact pour conduire Ron dans le droit chemin.

Au moment où Ron se redressa pour reprendre son activité scolaire, il ne tarda à voir la position de la patte de ce chat qui semblait vouloir lui indiquer la réponse à son exercice. Excessivement surpris, il dévisagea cet animal doté d'une intelligence particulière. Un chat quelconque ne pourrait pas résoudre un calcul que voient des terminaux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible. Néanmoins, Ron décida de croire la proposition de ce félin puisqu'après tout il se trouvait dans une impasse et ne voyait pas d'autre réponse possible. Il verra bien demain avec la correction.

Rapidement, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois en difficulté avec le problème suivant, se tournant alors vers ce chat où il plaçait de nouveaux espoirs bien étranges en soi, le regardant d'un air de chien battu. Ppoiyo soupira alors, se penchant à nouveau sur le livre pour détailler la problématique et à nouveau poser sa patte sur la bonne réponse avec une rapidité qui laissa Ron pantois. Un chat le battait… intérieurement, le jeune homme pleura. C'était tellement humiliant. Mais fort heureusement, cela lui permettait de finir ses devoirs bien vite avec cette aide particulière et en un temps record, pensant y passer la nuit, Ron ferma ses bouquins et soupira de satisfaction en s'étirant contre son siège. Il rouvrit ses yeux tout en penchant son visage sur le côté pour observer ce drôle de chat qui se trouvait maintenant assis sur le livre qu'il venait de fermer, le fixant avec attention, sa queue au bout étrangement bleuté quittant le bureau pour retomber sur celui-ci toutes les cinq secondes.

Sans attendre, et sans lui demander son avis, Ron l'attrapa derrière ses pattes avant et le hissa vers le plafond pour ensuite appuyer son dos contre le dossier de son siège, le craquement de ce dernier résonnant dans la pièce. Ppoiyo sentait ses pattes arrière toucher le vide, sa queue continuant à se balancer de droite à gauche, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Ron qui l'observait, silencieux. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir à une chose dont il ignorait mais ne tarda pas à en voir la couleur.

« Te donner un nom serait pas mal vu que tu sembles vouloir rester ici… Tu n'as pas de collier aussi, et je n'ai vu aucune affiche de propriétaires qui auraient perdu leur chat. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te donner comme nom… »

Ppoiyo souhaiterait bien ne pas avoir à changer de nom, mais ne pouvant pas parler et surtout dire à Ron qu'il s'était transformé en chat, il préféra ne pas réagir et attendre que la sentence tombe. Aussi, espérait-il ne pas avoir un nouveau nom stupide, ce dont il avait bien peur venant de la part de Ron. Quand un large sourire vint s'étirer sur les lèvres du brun, ses yeux s'illuminant par la joie qu'il devait ressentir, Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait bien pu trouver ?

« Ce sera Ppoiyoyo ! Car tu me fais trop penser à lui avec ta façon de regarder le monde ! Ça te va ? »

Penchant la tête sur le côté dans une moue adorable, son sourire s'étirant davantage, Ron était content du nom qu'il venait de trouver et espérait que cela plaise à son nouvel animal de compagnie. De son côté, Ppoiyo n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agrandir ses yeux à l'entente de ce prénom qui était pratiquement le même que le sien, un « yo » en plus. Il fut toutefois soulagé que Ron n'ait pas choisi un nom plus ridicule, acquiesçant alors pour répondre à la question du brun et priant pour que celui-ci comprenne son mouvement de tête. Le sourire satisfait qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Ron lui confirma la chose, ne tardant à se redresser pour retourner à la cuisine en vue de l'heure tardive et de son propre appétit naissant.

Le chat dans les bras, Ron le déposa à nouveau sur le bar où se trouvaient toujours ses gamelles remplies à ras bord. Mais comme à chaque fois, Ppoiyo les ignora pour suivre son ami jusqu'aux extrémités du bar et le regarder ouvrir le réfrigérateur ; Ron espérant y trouver là des restes d'un repas précédent mis dans un tupperware au lieu de devoir en préparer un tout neuf. Il eut son bonheur avec le reste de poulet du vendredi dernier, Ppoiyo ayant préféré réviser que manger et n'ayant pas réussi à lui faire quitter sa chambre il restait donc sa portion. C'est en se dirigeant ensuite vers le micro-ondes qu'il enclencha pour réchauffer la viande que Ron se mit à préparer tout de même un accompagnement, ne faisant plus attention à Ppoiyo qui était tout à coup très intéressé par le contenu du micro-ondes, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Il avait tellement faim.

Bientôt, Ron se retrouva assis sur le canapé en face d'une émission américaine célèbre, son assiette posée sur la table basse ramenée au canapé, le jeune homme étant assis en tailleur et penché vers l'avant pour atteindre son repas. Ppoiyo n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre et le fixait avec insistance, espérant avoir un morceau de poulets, voire plusieurs si Ron se montrait bon, sa queue s'agitant plus vivement que d'habitude. Malheureusement pour son estomac, Ron ne fit aucunement attention à lui et préférait regarder l'épisode inédit de la chaîne que plutôt s'inquiéter de son état. Poussé dans ses retranchements et ne voulant surtout pas goûter à la nourriture donnée pour de vulgaires chats, et ne désirant pas mourir de faim, Ppoiyo enterra sa fierté humaine et laissa échapper un faible miaulement. La honte le submergea bien vite, penchant immédiatement sa tête vers l'avant et se demandant si derrière les coussins proposés par le canapé, il pouvait y creuser sa tombe. D'autant plus que Ron ne l'avait pas entendu.

Ses yeux sanglants fusillèrent le jeune homme, le maudissant corps et âme pour qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances et termine dans les Enfers. Le pousser à faire de telles choses… il ne lui pardonnera pas d'aussi tôt ! Pourtant, Ppoiyo retenta de capter l'attention de Ron en miaulant plus fort, ce qui fut masqué par le crissement de pneus de la voiture de police suivant des bandits qui venaient de braquer une banque et tirer quelques coups de feu. N'en pouvant plus, son ventre commençant à lui faire mal en vue du manque de nourriture ingurgitée ces derniers temps, Ppoiyo décida de passer à des actions plus radicales et se laissa donc tomber du canapé pour monter ensuite sur la table basse et se diriger vers l'assiette encore fumante. Cette fois-ci, Ron le remarqua quand il vit son petit museau se rapprocher d'un peu trop près de son morceau de poulet, posant alors vivement ses couverts sur la table et attrapant Ppoiyo qu'il plaça au-dessus de lui, comme dans sa chambre, les pattes arrière du félin tombant dans le vide.

« Non Ppoiyoyo ! Ta nourriture se trouve là-bas, pas ici. » Précisa-t-il en le faisant pivoter sur le côté pour le diriger vers le bar où ses gamelles se trouvaient.

Cependant, Ron comprit sans problème le manque de motivation et d'envie de ce chat d'aller au bar et manger cette nourriture qui pourtant plairait à n'importe quel autre chat. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci en particulier, et qui en plus résolvait des problèmes mathématiques facilement, ne mangeait pas ces croquettes. Ses oreilles entendirent aussi sans difficulté le gargouillement dont était pris l'estomac de ce chat, couvrant le bruit de la télévision et des policiers qui criaient par-dessus les insultes des bandits. Pris de gêne, Ppoiyo détourna son visage sur le côté pour ne pas voir les rougeurs s'installant sur les joues de Ron qui trouvait cet animal de plus en plus adorable.

« Allez, ça va pour cette fois parce que tu m'as aidé pour mes devoirs. Mais sache que je ne serais pas toujours aussi conciliant, un jour tu devras manger ces croquettes que tu le veuilles ou non. » Confia-t-il en reposant Ppoiyo sur la table basse.

Il prit alors entre ses doigts quelques morceaux de poulets qu'il mit sur le bois de la table, voyant ce chat se jeter dessus sans se faire prier et tout engloutir en moins de deux. Quand ses yeux turquoise rencontrèrent ceux vermeils de l'animal le fixant avec insistance, devinant qu'il en voulait encore, Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et accéder à la demande silencieuse de son nouvel animal favori. Il lui laissa donc le reste de poulet, mangeant l'accompagnement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ppoiyo revint sur le canapé pour plus de confort, les légumes ne l'intéressant pas et ne pouvant pas tout prendre à Ron. Il vint alors se poser aux côtés de ce dernier et se roula en boule pour regarder à son tour l'émission, son ventre étant maintenant plein et satisfait. Son corps sentit bien vite la présence de la main de Ron le caressant pendant un temps avant de la laisser par-dessus sans activité, décidant alors de fermer les yeux pour se reposer un peu et trouvant qu'ainsi les caresses de Ron étaient plus appréciables. Ce que ne remarqua toutefois pas Ppoiyo, commençant à s'endormir, fut les ronronnements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge et était en train de faire sourire Ron qui le regardait avec tendresse.

Ce chat ressemblait vraiment à Ppoiyo dans sa façon de se comporter, borné mais attendrissant. Néanmoins, en repensant à Ppoiyo et surtout à son absence injuste, tout sourire se volatilisa du visage de Ron qui détourna son visage du chat à ses côtés pour continuer à regarder l'émission américaine. Demain, il essayera de joindre la famille de Ppoiyo même si cela l'étonnerait beaucoup que son ami les ait rejoints en vue de sa mauvaise entente avec eux. Seulement, hormis eux, Ron ne voyait pas bien où pouvait loger Ppoiyo qui n'avait pas d'amis assez proches pour leur demander l'hospitalité.

Mais Ron espérait juste une chose : que Ppoiyo ne le déteste pas et accepterait de continuer à le voir, même en tant que simple ami, et même si leurs prochaines universités seront plutôt éloignées l'une de l'autre et qu'une colocation ne sera plus possible. Ron priait juste pour que Ppoiyo appartienne encore à son futur.


	3. Meito, un rival emmerdeur

Salut tout le monde :D à un jour de la rentrée pour ma part j'en profite pour voir poster le troisième chapitre de Toilet Neko ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

Je profite aussi de ce chapitre pour vous annoncer que j'ai posté une nouvelle histoire, un AkaitoxMikuo cette fois-ci en rating M, si ce couple vous intéresse ainsi que le résumé de la fic n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil ;)

Bonne lecture ! Et bonne rentrée aussi !

* * *

**Toilet Neko**

**Chapitre 3 – Meito, un rival emmerdeur**

* * *

Petit à petit, Ppoiyo s'adaptait à sa nouvelle vie de chat même s'il lui était encore difficile de se faire à l'idée de manger leur nourriture, rechignant à chaque fois qu'il devait avaler ces croquettes puisque Ron ne le donnait que trop rarement ses repas. Le bleuté se refusait tout de même de manger le pâté, il préférait mourir que laisser ses babines effleurer cette horreur de la nature qui puait à des kilomètres. Ppoiyo ne se faisait pas de toilettes, se passer parfois la patte derrière l'oreille quand celle-ci le démangeait ainsi que le reste de son corps mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se lâcher dans les moindres recoins de son nouveau corps à quatre pattes. Un jour, en revenant du lycée, Ron s'était jeté sur lui d'un air d'imbécile heureux et avait accroché autour de son cou un collier rouge où trônait un magnifique grelot doré tintant à chacun de ses mouvements. Son ami ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de riposter que cet objet ornait fièrement son cou, ne pouvant l'enlever par lui-même Ppoiyo s'était résolu à le garder. Après tout, il était tout de même joli. Ron avait de bons goûts au moins.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient samedi et cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que son corps avait subi cette transformation surnaturelle. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que Ron pensait que Ppoiyo, l'Humain, le fuyait à cause de ses sentiments enfin avoués à son égard. Malgré ses sourires, ses rires quand une émission humoristiques passaient, ou encore quand il le cajolait après l'avoir posé sur son ventre, un large sourire étiré sur son visage, Ppoiyo commençait à reconnaître les fois où le brun se forçait. L'éclat dans ses yeux était moins vifs, presque éteints et sa voix montait de quelques octaves lorsque ses rires étaient voulus. Voir son meilleur ami souffrir par sa faute ne lui faisait bien sûr pas plaisir, mais que pouvait-il y faire en chat ? Ppoiyo aimerait vraiment conclure cette affaire et retrouver sa véritable apparence, mais malgré ses prières intérieures, les fois où il essayait de réconforter Ron en se posant sur lui et essayant d'attirer son attention, mais c'était impossible. La minute d'après, le lendemain, il avait encore ce corps de chat. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son meilleur ami alors qu'il le désirait de tout son cœur.

La sonnerie à l'entrée de l'appartement les fit sursauter tous les deux, se regardant bêtement avant que Ron ne décide de quitter le canapé où ils étaient installés depuis la matinée devant des émissions à nuire au cerveau, ouvrant la porte d'entrée tout en se demandant bien qui pouvait les déranger à cette heure. A cause du dos de Ron, Ppoiyo ne pouvait pas distinguer la personne qui lui faisait face, il put juste distinguer la paire de bottes à talons qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux de cette fille.

« Tada ! S'écria-t-elle sans honte, brandissant une chose fièrement qui fit reculer Ron de quelques pas.

— M-Merci, bégaya un instant Ron surprit par la vision d'une telle personne sous ses yeux.

— Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

— Oh si, excuse-moi ! »

Tandis que Ron se répandait en excuse, faisant part de sa surprise à la jeune fille, Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de dévisager cette personne qui ôtait ses chaussures à l'entrée pour ne pas salir les lieux et regarder un instant autour d'elle pour voir si des choses avaient changé depuis son dernier passage. Sa longue chevelure bleutée dansait autour de sa fine taille ainsi que son visage à chacun de ses mouvements de tête, sa frange se soulevant de son œil droit aussi rouge que les siens. Un sourire illuminait ce visage féminin pratiquement pareil au sien. Matsuda Ppoine était le nom de cette jeune fille, aussi accessoirement sa sœur jumelle. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

« Tu raffoles toujours autant des brioches de viande cuites à la vapeur, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Ron qui déposait le sachet remplit de ces petits sortes de beignets sur la table basse devant le canapé.

Quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues de Ppoine, son sourire toujours étiré sur ses lèvres et son buste légèrement penché en avant alors que ses mains s'étaient jointes derrière son dos. Elle semblait ravie d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour venir dans cet appartement et surtout voir Ron. Oh, soit dit en passant, Ppoiyo savait que sa sœur jumelle avait un petit faible pour Ron. Celle-ci laissait parfois trop traîner son regard sur son colocataire quand celui-ci sortait de sa chambre alors que Ppoine leur avait rendu visite et adorait aussi l'aider en cuisine, soit disant pour apprendre à mieux cuisiner puisque Ron était un réel cordon bleu quand il s'y mettait sérieusement.

Toutefois, Ppoiyo tiqua sur une autre chose que les rougeurs flagrantes de Ppoine. Depuis quand Ron raffolait-il de ce genre de nourritures ? Ses yeux vermeils se dirigèrent alors vers ce sachet marron qui trônait sur la table basse.

« Haha, oui merci beaucoup ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé en plus ! »

Tout sourire quitta bientôt le visage de Ppoine qui adopta plus une mine sérieuse, se laissant tomber sur le canapé où elle remarqua enfin le chat qui s'y trouvait et s'était soulevé par son affaissement grossier. Ppoine ne tarda à pousser un cri suraigu, taquinant Ron sur le fait qu'il est pris un chat pour combler le vide provoqué par la disparition soudaine de son frère. En effet, le tact, Ppoine connaissait pas.

« Au fait, comme promis après ton appel, j'ai demandé à mes parents si Ppoiyo ne serait pas retourné à la maison familial, mais tu avais bien deviné. Il n'y est pas et ce serait sûrement le dernier endroit où il irait pour se réfugier. Confirma-t-elle en passant activement sa main sur les poils de Ppoiyo qu'elle avait placé sur ses cuisses dénudées par sa petite robe bleutée mettant en avant sa poitrine.

— Je vois… tu n'as pas une idée où il aurait pu aller ? Des amis dont il m'a pas parlé, de la famille autre que tes parents ? Insista Ron devant elle, l'inquiétude se lisant facilement sur son visage.

— Les seules fréquentations qu'à Ppoiyo hormis toi sont ses livres… Tu es sûrement l'unique personne qui puisse autant le supporter !

— Il n'est pas aussi désagréable que vous pouvez le penser, haha. » Confia Ron nerveusement, perdant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux ébènes.

Ppoine soupira alors, laissant un instant sa tête basculer vers l'arrière tout en continuant à caresser ce chat dont elle ignorait tout comme Ron que c'était en réalité la personne qu'ils recherchaient. De son coté, Ppoiyo savait parfaitement la réputation qu'il avait auprès de sa famille qui lui reprochait trop souvent d'être impassible à ce qui l'entourait, fade dans ce décor, pareil que les murs qui ne dégagent aucune prestance. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute Ppoiyo n'aimait pas se forcer à sourire bêtement devant des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, et ça juste pour se mettre en valeur ou être poli, préférant s'attirer les foudres de ces personnes que plutôt jouer un rôle à leur côté et faire semblant de les apprécier. Il était juste honnête.

« Franchement, Ron… je sais vraiment pas ce que tu peux trouver à Ppoiyo… Non mais sérieusement ! Il est froid et distant, ne décroche pas un mot sans qu'on l'ait secoué dans tous les sens et avec une hargne sans pareille ! Sans parler de son attitude détachée qui pousse à me demander s'il a un cœur ! »

Les pics lancés par son soudain énervement atteignirent bien évidemment Ppoiyo, sachant toutefois qu'il n'avait jamais été très proche de sa sœur, mais de là à dire qu'il n'avait pas de cœur… Bien sûr qu'il en avait un, encré profondément en lui, battant comme tous les autres, mais il importait juste moins d'importance à des choses que d'autres penseraient cruciales. L'amitié était quelque chose d'inutile pour lui, n'en ayant pas besoin pour continuer à avancer puisque la solitude lui convenait très bien. La famille ? Leurs parents partaient toujours en voyage à cause de leur travail et étaient trop rarement à la maison familiale pour qu'il puisse les connaître juste un peu et ressentir un manque quand ils partaient à nouveau pendant des mois, sans leur laisser de nouvelles.

« C'est vrai que Ppoiyo n'apporte pas vraiment d'importance à ce que nous nous trouvons important, mais que sa propre sœur dise qu'il n'a pas de cœur… Ppoine, tu ne le connais pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours été à ses côtés, le regardant de loin, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et je peux te confirmer qu'il est la personne la plus formidable que ce monde m'a permis de rencontrer. Il n'est pas amateur des sorties entre amis, préfère réviser d'arrachepied, n'ait pas fan des discussions interminables, et oublie parfois le jour de mon anniversaire, mais je sais qu'il essayera par tous les moyens de se racheter en prétextant que ses révisions l'avaient empêché de sortir. Alors permets moi de te contredire, mais Ppoiyo a un cœur, juste qu'il est plus difficile à atteindre et à émouvoir. Mais il est bien là, en lui. »

Un étrange silence envahit les lieux où de nouvelles rougeurs avaient envahi les joues de Ppoine, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Ron ayant lâché sa nouvelle déclaration d'une voix calme et parfaitement audible. Le jeune homme se passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, riant nerveusement tout en abaissant son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs naissantes à cause de son emportement et avoir dit de telles choses avec une telle sincérité que c'en était dérangeant en y repensant. Il s'emportait vraiment très vite quand le sujet de discussion touchait Ppoiyo, ses sentiments pour lui prenant le dessus et lui faisant dire des choses très gênantes.

Néanmoins, quelque part cette deuxième déclaration, qui en soit n'en était pas une puisque Ron ne la faisait pas à Ppoiyo mais à la sœur jumelle de celui-ci, permit au bleuté d'arrêter de se voiler la face et prétendre que les sentiments que lui porter Ron n'était que frivolité ou encore un coup monté avec Meito pour se moquer de lui. Non, Ron semblait véritablement l'aimer.

_« Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables tous les deux. Lâchez moi un peu la grappe et laissez-moi réviser tranquillement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des idiots pareils. »_

Il n'était qu'un idiot, un pitoyable, misérable, honteux, idiot. Pourquoi avait-il dit des choses aussi horribles à Ron qui s'était livré à lui et n'avait rien fait pour mériter de telles abominations ? C'était injuste, terriblement injuste. Ron avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les moindres moments, la journée comme la nuit, faisant toujours les déplacements pour venir le rejoindre à n'importe quelle heure alors que lui ne faisait rien pour lui rendre la pareille. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte de ces sentiments plus tôt, pour faire quelque chose. Ppoiyo maudissait en cet instant même sa propre idiotie et aveuglement, mais il se douta bien que s'incendier d'insultes n'allaient pas faire avancer les choses. Il arrêta alors pour porter son attention sur Ppoine qui venait à nouveau de soupirer et commencer à s'agiter pour se redresser. Il quitta donc ses genoux où elle l'y avait posé et se releva aussitôt, replaçant un instant le bas de sa robe correctement et remettant une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille, elle était aussi gênée que l'était encore Ron.

« Écoute Ron… je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi pour savoir où peut se trouver en ce moment même Ppoiyo, mais je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver. J'appellerai s'il le faut nos anciens camarades de l'école primaire, on ne sait jamais ! Et s'il le faut aussi, je frapperai Ppoiyo jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse à nouveau à ta proposition, ce serait trop bête que vous ne finissiez pas ensemble !

— Le frapper serait peut-être un peu trop, haha ! Et puis, tu ne peux pas le forcer à être gay, soupira bien vite Ron.

— Franchement, tu veux mon avis ? Je vois très mal Ppoiyo avoir une petite copine… peut-être parce que quelque part, je vous voyais tout le temps ensemble et que je vous considérais presque comme un vrai couple. Pour moi, toi et Ppoiyo êtes déjà ensembles. Mais ça… »

Énergiquement, Ppoine passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour d'elle le décor de l'appartement devenu très intéressant. Elle reporta toutefois ses yeux sanglant sur ceux écarquillés de Ron, surpris de l'entendre avouer de telles choses.

« Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je n'ai jamais tenté ma chance avec toi, parce que tu appartenais à Ppoiyo. »

Ppoine sourit en coin avant de se retourner prestement pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit devant l'air incrédule de Ron, essayant de savoir s'il avait bien entendu ou non.

« Allez, je te laisse. Préviens-moi si tu as de nouvelles pistes ! »

La porte se referma sur Ppoine où sa sortie soudaine fit rapidement place à un silence des plus lourds, laissant Ron fixer avec insistance la porte en bois devant lui. Il vint pourtant s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé, piochant dans le sachet apporté par Ppoine les brioches à la viande qu'il entama bien vite d'un air absent. Le reste de la journée, Ron la passa soit devant la télévision ou sur son ordinateur à jouer à des jeux en ligne en ignorant parfaitement ses devoirs qui envahissaient son lit par les nombreux livres et cahiers éparpillés dessus.

Pour une fois, Ppoiyo n'avait pas préféré le suivre et restait devant la télévision maintenant éteinte, repensant sans cesse aux paroles de Ron qui passaient en boucle dans son esprit. Quelque part, étrangement, il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation, ayant l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage ou plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se sentait idiot oui, mais plus idiot heureux que idiot intellectuellement. S'il avait eu son corps d'humain, il aurait parié être en train de sourire béatement.

Le lendemain comme le surlendemain se passèrent en toute tranquillité, Ppoine ne donnant plus signe de vie et Ron ayant retrouvé une attitude normale. Ce fut vers le mercredi après-midi, après que Ron soit rentré à l'appartement en balançant violemment son sac sur le canapé et ayant failli le toucher avec, insultant avec une hargne étonnante Meito, qu'il était revenu du lycée. Ppoiyo avait alors entendu la porte de sa chambre claquer furieusement, n'ayant encore jamais vu Ron aussi énervé. Le bleuté aurait bien voulu rejoindre son ami dans sa chambre pour voir l'état dans lequel il devait être et essayer de le calmer, mais la porte y menant était fermée et il ne pouvait pas passer à travers.

Au moment du dîner où Ron ressorti enfin de sa chambre, sa colère encore visible par ses sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude, zappant les chaînes avec fureur en injuriant ces émissions débiles qui n'avaient aucun intérêt autre que polluer leur cervelle, la sonnerie de son portable résonna dans le salon et attira son attention. Mais en vue de l'injure qui sortit de ses lèvres en voyant le nom de l'appelant, et de sa réaction de jeter le portable à l'autre bout du canapé, Ppoiyo n'eut aucun mal à deviner que c'était Meito qui essayait de le joindre. Ron laissa la musique s'enchaîner plusieurs fois, Meito le rappelant toujours, entêté, et son obstination porta ses fruits puisqu'au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, son ami finit par céder encore plus énervé qu'auparavant.

« Bon, t'es content, j'ai décroché ! Mais sache que je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Quoi ? Haha, t'es vraiment un connard Meito. T'amuser du malheur des autres en fanfaronnant que ta merveilleuse personne, ô tellement magnifique et puissante, avait raison sur toute la ligne. Bah tu sais quoi Meito ? Je t'emmerde ! »

A travers le téléphone posé contre l'oreille de Ron, Ppoiyo parvenait à reconnaître la voix grave de Meito qui rigolait et énervait davantage son ami. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas ce que disait Meito pour que Ron sorte ainsi de ses gongs, n'ayant jamais vu ses yeux donner une expression aussi furieuse envers cette personne qui appuyait sur ses points sensibles, en ayant pleinement conscience et les utilisant pour faire encore plus mal. Voici comment était Meito Sakine, se délectant de voir souffrir son entourage, s'amusant à les pousser encore plus bas que terre et les faire sentir un peu plus misérable. Un véritable salopard de première, le pire de tous.

« Hein ? Non, Ppoiyo n'est toujours pas là, pourquoi ? »

La voix de Ron perdit en agressivité, laissant naître des variantes causées par son étonnement. Ppoiyo se concentra tout autant sur la voix grave de Meito, espérant que grâce à son audition plus développée que les humains il puisse comprendre ce que disait cet abruti. Il n'obtenu malheureusement que des grésillements et des mots mâchés, les seules choses qu'il entendait parfaitement étaient ces affreux rires moqueurs que s'amusait à faire Meito pour énerver un peu plus Ron.

« Hm, laisse-moi rire ! Comme si tu allais venir chez… »

Mais Ron ne put terminer sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de frapper énergiquement à la porte d'entrée. Ne pas avoir terminé sa phrase fit rire Meito, ce ricanement qu'entendit parfaitement Ppoiyo mais pas grâce au téléphone. Oh que non. Meito se trouvait bien là, derrière la porte d'entrée et attendait juste qu'on lui ouvre. Pourtant, à ce qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais Meito n'était venu dans leur appartement. Comment se faisait-il alors qu'il connaisse l'adresse ?

« Hey Ron ! Je sais que t'es là, alors ouvre moi ! M'oblige pas à dégommer la porte ! »

La voix puissante du brun à la veste de cuir rouge remplit l'appartement, dépassant le son de la télévision, et laissa Ron stupéfait par tant d'audace. Le jeune homme laissa tomber son portable qui rebondit sur le canapé, étant maintenant inutile puisque Meito avait coupé la communication de son côté. Un coup violent fit trembler la porte, faisant comprendre à Ron qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre en action ses paroles. Au moins, on pouvait reconnaître cela à Meito. Il n'avait pas juste de la gueule.

Ainsi, Ron se leva rapidement pour ouvrir à son camarade de classe qu'il découvrit avec un sourire carnassier étiré sur son visage, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon moulant plutôt sombre et sa veste éternellement rouge. Sans se faire inviter, Meito entra dans l'appartement qu'il n'avait pas vu pour la première fois et ôta ses chaussures d'un mouvement de pied rapide avant d'être au cœur du salon, posant ses yeux noisette sur ce chat qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Un ricanement le prit alors qu'il se tournait à demi vers Ron resté à l'entrée, la poignée de la porte toujours dans la main.

« Pour combler la disparition de Ppoiyo, tu t'es pris un chat, c'est ça ? Beh voyons Ron, fallait m'appeler ! Pour toi j'aurais même mis des oreilles de chats et t'aurais fait des miaulements tient ! »

Sans délicatesse, Meito abattu sa main sur la petite tête poilue de Ppoiyo dont les tempes enflèrent excessivement vite. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, et après s'être dégagé du poids de la main de cet abruti indécrottable, Ppoiyo planta ses crocs dans la chair tendue et ne la lâcha pas pendant un moment où Meito l'agita furieusement pour se défaire de son emprise. Se massant sa main douloureuse une fois lâchée, ramenée contre son torse, Meito ne tarda à incendier le manque d'éducation de ce chat fort désagréable.

« Ça t'apprendra à dire des conneries, confia froidement Ron en refermant la porte d'entrée et rejoignant l'invité surprise.

— C'est pas moi qui aie des fantasmes bizarres, monsieur j'aime le faire dans les lieux où on peut parfaitement nous entendre et qui cache pas sa voix. »

Malgré son cri d'indignation et ses vaines tentatives d'explications pour contredire Meito qui ne menèrent à rien, Ron dont le visage avait pris des tons beaucoup plus rouges qu'à la normale, inquiéta un instant Ppoiyo resté dans un coin du canapé à faire des allers retours entre le visage souriant de Meito, ce sourire changeant de d'habitude qui rendait son visage presque beau à regarder, et Ron qui se perdait dans ses mots. Une étrange atmosphère les entourait, bien trop sereine et tendre pour que cela soit normale. Meito avait beau se moquer, mais Ppoiyo savait d'expérience que le brun n'agissait pas pareil et ne se voulait pas blessant. Il était juste très étrangement taquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Maugréa Ron en croisant les bras contre son torse, vexé de s'être fait avoir.

— Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi ? Nan franchement, je voulais m'excuser. C'est vrai que ça s'fait pas ce que j'ai fait au lycée, dire que Ppoiyo avait mis les voiles à cause de toi, enfin tout ça quoi… je voulais pas être méchant mais tu m'connais, ça sort tout seul ce genre de truc pourri. »

Nerveusement, Meito balada sa main droite dans ses cheveux en bataille derrière son crâne, sa mèche s'emmêlant autour de ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient aussi tournés vers le sol, semblant être mal à l'aise. Ppoiyo n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme comme cela ; bon c'était vrai qu'il n'y faisait vraiment pas attention et préférait même ignorer son existence que lui prêter ne serais-ce qu'une seconde d'attention, mais il connaissait au moins la réputation de gros balourd que Meito avait au lycée un lycéen qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds même par ses professeurs et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, cognant pour résoudre une affaire. Mais personnellement, Ppoiyo ignorait tout de Meito. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il semble s'entendre si bien avec Ron et inversement. Ppoiyo repensa alors qu'au lycée, quand il était en compagnie de Ron qui l'avait rejoint, Meito venait avant tout parler au brun avant de se moquer de lui et que cette atmosphère amicale ne datait pas d'hier, juste qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué alors qu'elle se trouvait sous son nez les jours précédents. Meito ne venait pas lui pourrir l'existence, il venait pour parler à Ron.

« C'est gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement pour me dire ça. » Confia Ron avec un léger sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

Meito acquiesça juste, portant son attention sur son homologue qui accentua un peu plus son sourire. Ron savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas tous les jours que son ami venait présenter des excuses à quelqu'un, que c'était extrêment rare, alors l'attention lui fit chaud au cœur. Meito n'était pas un si mauvais garçon que ça au final, il fallait juste prouver sa valeur aux yeux de ce dernier et se faire respecter pour qu'il les considère à son tour comme des amis et pas comme des amusements.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de repartir ? » Proposa Ron en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

Mais sa demanda n'aboutit sur aucune réponse mais prit néanmoins deux bouteilles de sodas dans ses mains avant de pousser un cri de surprise quand il sentit les bras de Meito entourer sa taille et coller son torse à son dos. De son emplacement, l'étreinte de ses camarades laissa Ppoiyo interdit, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était quoi encore ça ? Pourquoi Meito collait de la sorte Ron ? Est-ce que des amis, mêmes proches, agissaient de la sorte naturellement ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il connaissait Ron depuis la primaire et jamais celui-ci ne l'avait pris ainsi par derrière. A l'intérieur de son corps, Ppoiyo sentait son cœur s'emballer et il bougea un instant ses pattes de devants pour prendre un meilleur appui, sentant celles-ci trembler faiblement. C'était quoi cette angoisse ?

« Ce n'est pas à boire que je veux Ron, enfin si peut-être… mais pas de ce genre de chose ! Précisa-t-il à l'oreille du brun qu'il sentit se crisper contre son torse.

— Pervers. » Marmonna le concerné en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son ami.

Malheureusement, il oubliait souvent le fait que Meito avait plus de force que lui et arrivait dans n'importe quelle circonstance à faire tourner l'avantage en sa faveur. Ainsi, avec une vitesse impressionnante et sans qu'il ne sache comment Meito s'y était pris, Ron se retrouva les mains en l'air, plaquée de force contre les tiroirs en haut de la cuisine et tenues fermement par celles de Meito avec celui-ci un peu plus collé contre lui et faisant parcourir ses lèvres sur son cou.

« Tu… j'avais dit qu'on arrêtait, rappela vainement Ron dans un soupir, montrant le peu de conviction qu'il avait à réellement vouloir que Meito s'arrête.

— C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas accepté d'arrêter moi. Et puis tu as besoin de décompresser un peu, laisse-toi aller ! Pour une fois que Ppoiyo n'est pas à l'appart, je n'ai pas besoin de passer par ta fenêtre pour te rejoindre. Nous pouvons aussi faire autant de bruit que nous le souhaitons ! Ou c'est le risque d'être entendu par l'élu de ton cœur qui t'excitait avant ? »

Ron chercha à nouveau à s'extraire de l'emprise de Meito, rouge écarlate, mais sans résultat malheureusement, lâchant les bouteilles qui allèrent s'éclater sur le sol. Le propriétaire des lieux aurait bien aimé se servir de cette occasion pour essuyer ses bêtises et dire à Meito de rentrer chez lui immédiatement, mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et avait soudainement plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le réduire au silence. Bientôt, le peu de résistance de Ron s'envola et Meito étouffa un ricanement. Son ami n'était vraiment pas honnête avec ses réels désirs.

Une envie pressante de vomir prenait Ppoiyo, ne pouvant toutefois décrocher ses yeux de ces silhouettes impudemment rapprochées l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant fougueusement sous son nez et ne se souciant certainement pas de sa présence dans la pièce. Ron avait passé ses mains sur le dos de Meito, agrippant sa veste rougeâtre tandis que ce dernier caressait le bas de son visage, reprenant de temps à autre leur souffle avant de recommencer leur ballet sans fin. Ppoiyo voulait crier, faire arrêter ce spectacle grotesque et écœurant, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, malgré l'ardeur qu'il essayait d'y mettre. Ce n'était pas possible. Depuis quand Meito et Ron avaient-il ce genre de relation ? Et puis, pourquoi Ron se laissait-il embrasser et tripoter alors qu'il l'aime et qu'un peu plus tôt encore, devant sa sœur jumelle Ppoine, il se déclarait ? Ce n'était que des mensonges. De belles paroles. Ron se fichait de lui. Dire qu'il avait fini par y croire à ces belles paroles, à se dire que Ron pouvait vraiment l'aimer. Foutaise. Tout n'était que mensonges. Encore et encore. Toujours.

Ne tenant plus, Ppoiyo sauta du canapé pour s'éloigner de cet échange d'affection qui allait vraiment le faire vomir à la longue. Son grelot tinta alors à son déplacement brusque, tirant miraculeusement Ron de l'emprise de Meito, s'écartant de ce dernier pour voir disparaître son chat dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

« Ron ? » Appela Meito, inquiet.

Ce dernier releva alors son regard dans sa direction, ses bras appuyant maintenant contre son torse pour échapper à son étreinte. Cette fois-ci, Meito le laissa faire, une distance les séparant dorénavant.

« Je… s'il te plaît Meito, pars… Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

— Pas d'humeur ? Me fais pas rire, Ron ! S'énerva Meito en s'avançant d'un pas.

— Meito, je te le redemande gentiment : sors s'il te plaît. »

Facilement, l'invité surprise perçut le ton ferme et lourd de menaces qu'avait soudainement pris Ron. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelques frissons qui firent redresser les poils sur ses bras, sachant parfaitement comment pouvait être Ron une fois mis en rogne. Pourtant, il hésita tout de même à mettre en œuvre la demande de son ami, cherchant dans ses yeux la moindre faille qui lui permettrait de revenir à la charge. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas cette précieuse ouverture dans ces yeux devenus bien froid d'un seul coup, lui pointant la sortie par sa main droite intransigeante.

« Bon, bon, j'y go… éclate toi bien tout seul dans ce cas ! Avec ce chat si tu le souhaites, la zoophilie ça peut être sympa qui sait, tu m'diras ! Non mais je vous jure… »

Claquant la porte derrière lui, Ron se retrouva bientôt seul dans la cuisine et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement que Meito ne se soit pas montré plus résistant. Ce serait mentir en n'ayant pas pensé au fait que son ami aurait mal réagi à son soudain refus et ce serait alors emporté dangereusement. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ron passa tout de même ses doigts contre ses lèvres encore brûlantes, l'envie était toujours là mais une certaine culpabilité envahissait une partie de son cœur. L'image de Ppoiyo s'imposa immédiatement à son cerveau comme une évidence, lui faisant mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait même pas si Ppoiyo était au courant des venues secrètes de Meito par sa fenêtre, n'étant pas tout le temps discret quand il entrait malgré ses demandes. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour que Meito parte de bonne heure, le week-end Ppoiyo se levait plutôt tard dans la matinée et cela leur laissait une marge potable.

Mais là n'était pas le problème.

« Ppoiyoyo ? » Appela soudainement Ron en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

Il passa tout d'abord dans sa chambre où il ne remarqua aucunement la présence du chat, même sous son lit, et alla donc ensuite dans celle de Ppoiyo dont la porte restée tout le temps ouverte. Là Ron vit une forme déformant les draps faits du lit, n'hésitant pas à relever les couvertures en remarquant la cachette du chat blanc qui avait mis ses pattes sur ses oreilles maintenant plaquées contre le matelas comme pour masquer le bruit environnant.

« Hey… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en avançant sa main vers le dos de son nouvel ami félin.

Seulement, par une spectaculaire agilité féline, le chat blanc se tourna prestement griffes sorties et balaya furieusement sa main d'un coup de patte bien senti. Les rougeurs ensanglantées vinrent rapidement s'afficher aux yeux de Ron qui vit la nouvelle blessure superficielle d'un regard fortement étonné. Ses yeux détaillèrent avec soin ce chat dont les grognements remplissaient la pièce, semblant le fusiller du regard.

Bien sûr que Ppoiyo avait entendu la porte claquer et se doutait bien que pour que Ron soit là, Meito n'était plus dans l'appartement. Mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner à son meilleur ami, ça non. Jamais. Cette main qui avait failli le toucher, un peu plus tôt, avait agrippé la veste de Meito avec force pour le rapprocher contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ppoiyo fut toutefois surpris quand il se sentit soulevé, voyant maintenant le visage de Ron sous lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? D'abord tu mords Meito et maintenant tu me griffes ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Les tempes de Ppoiyo gonflèrent de volume, la stupidité de Ron l'énervant plus qu'autre chose. Aussi, le brun n'aurait pas dû l'approcher si proche de son visage car il fut sans pitié. De ses deux pattes avant, et remerciant le ciel pour avoir eu des griffes aussi aiguisées, Ppoiyo passa du front de Ron jusqu'à son menton avec une hargne fulgurante. Il détestait Ron, vraiment, de tout son être. Embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, Meito d'autant plus, alors qu'il disait quelques heures plus tôt l'aimer, c'était un menteur. Un menteur ! Le pire de tous. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il frappait trop vite contre sa cage thoracique.

Blessé au visage et sentant les picotements vifs causés par les griffures, Ron lâcha bien vite Ppoiyo qui retomba sur le lit et ne tarda pas à prendre ses jambes à son coup et quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait plus rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce avec cet être horrible. Mais la scène ne cessait de se rejouer inlassablement dans son esprit, les mots de Meito résonnant à tue-tête, et le relâchement de Ron étant plus précis, plus lent et plus douloureux à voir à chaque fois. Cette vision était vraiment horrible.

Il détestait vraiment Ron et se fichait éperdument des sentiments que pouvaient avoir ce dernier pour lui. Après tout, s'il se laissait embrasser par Meito et il devait sûrement avoir déjà couché avec lui plus d'une fois, alors ses sentiments pour lui ne devaient pas être bien solides et assez fort qu'il le laissait sous-entendre. Comme Ppoiyo l'aurait parié, Ron confondait profonde amitié et sentiments amoureux. Et encore, la profonde amitié ne semblait pas si profonde que ça puisqu'il semblait lui cacher tout un tas de choses.

Coucher avec Meito, franchement…


	4. Pour ton bonheur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous sommes mardi et donc voici votre chapitre 4 ! Le chapitre précédent marque d'ailleurs la moitié de cette fiction, Toilet Neko comportant 6 chapitres et dont un bonus (qui dit bonus dit lemon huhu ~).

Enfin oui, parlons chapitre bonus donc lemon. Comme je ne savais pas si cette fic allait plaire, le chapitre 7 avait surtout été écrit par simple envie car j'aime écrire et lire des lemons (comme tout le monde hein ;) ) donc c'est peut-être une question idiote que je vais vous poser mais... **Voulez-vous le lemon entre Ron et Ppoiyo ?**

Par contre, si Lemon vous intéresse je devrais basculer la fic en M au lieu de T.

Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter davantage et vous laisser lire ce chapitre 4 ! :) (merci de me donner votre avis à ma question par review ou PM, comme vous le souhaitez)

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review !

* * *

**Toilet Neko**

**Chapitre 4 – Pour ton bonheur**

* * *

Ppoiyo avait cessé de compter les jours qui suivaient sa transformation en chat, ne sachant plus si cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il était sous cette forme ou plus. Quelque part, étrangement, il s'en fichait un peu. Après tout, c'était parfait : étant un chat personne ne pouvait le reconnaître et l'embêter, Ron penserait indéfiniment qu'il le fuit à cause de ses sentiments et ce qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami pouvait ensuite aller s'éclater au lit avec Meito. C'était le plan B idéal ! Rien ne pouvait lui arriver sous cette forme féline. C'était le paradis sur Terre.

Ridicule.

La colère faisait penser à des trucs bien superficiels, et faisait même parfois dire des conneries aussi grandes que des montagnes. Evidemment que Ppoiyo en voulait toujours terriblement à Ron pour avoir laissé entrer Meito et s'être laissé pieuter par ce dernier sans montrer une once de résistance. Il ne sait combien de fois mais Meito avait confié lui-même être déjà venu dans leur appartement à son insu, passant par la fenêtre de Ron qui donnait sur la route pour rejoindre celui-ci et s'éclater ensemble pour une nuit. Comment cela était possible ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il rendu compte de rien ? Etait-il aveuglé à ce point par ses études ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas à ce niveau. N'étais-ce pas plutôt, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ? Etait-il égoïste à ce point ?

Et cela continuait de jour en jour, caché sous son propre lit où il y avait trouvé refuge et y sortait seulement quand il entendait la porte d'entrée se fermer, il allait à la cuisine pour manger un peu. Oui, il évitait Ron, le plus possible. Il ne pouvait plus qualifier sa planque comme une cachette puisque Ron savait où il se trouvait, s'étant à plusieurs reprises accroupi face contre sol pour soulever les couettes qui dépassaient et le voir entassé dans son coin avec la poussière s'accrochant à ses poils. Mais même en sachant cela, Ppoiyo ne voulait pas sortir. Voir le visage de Ron, se souvenir de sa courte soirée passée avec Meito était une chose trop récente et il ressentait toujours cette douleur lancinante à son cœur. Ça faisait tellement mal que c'en était presque étouffant.

« Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ? »

Ppoiyo ne dut pas mettre longtemps avant de reconnaître la voix s'adressant à lui, n'apercevant toutefois pas le visage de Ron mais ayant sous ses yeux le dos de ce dernier assit contre le lit, ayant redressé les couettes cachant le dessous du mobilier. Ron était donc revenu de leur lycée où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des semaines. Jamais il n'avait été absent de son existence jusqu'à lors, en y repensant cela fit légèrement ricaner Ppoiyo.

« Meito n'est plus là et ne reviendra pas, tu n'as plus de raison de rester planqué… »

Le bleuté ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron s'entêtait à vouloir le faire sortir d'ici. Après tout, il n'était qu'un vulgaire chat comme tous les autres, quatre pattes et une queue cependant bleue à son bout, mais hormis cette originalité Ron pouvait l'ignorer et décider de prendre sous son toit un deuxième chat peut-être plus câlin et chaleureux que lui. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici, assis contre son lit, à lui parler ? Espérait-il une réponse de sa part ? C'était impossible.

« Est-ce que c'est possible de dégoûter un chat ? Je me suis posé cette question pendant toutes ces journées où tu es resté ici et je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Ppoiyo se moquerait sûrement de moi si je lui en faisais part, haha. Il dit souvent que je me pose des questions sans intérêt… »

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi il racontait ces choses à ce chat qui n'en avait certainement rien à faire. Ses seuls soucis devaient être la nourriture et trouver un coin tranquille où dormir toute la journée, mais certainement pas à écouter les malheurs de ses propriétaires. Pourtant, il n'arrêta pas. Le besoin de parler, et ça même à un chat qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre, l'envahissait et Ron savait que l'absence de Ppoiyo allait bientôt lui faire perdre la tête. Il voulait le revoir, même pour entendre ses insultes, recevoir peut-être ses coups, mais entendre sa voix encore une fois, revoir ses yeux imposants mais terriblement envoûtants. Ppoiyo lui manquait terriblement, ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés le peinait énormément. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi longtemps séparés; bien sûr qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur jeunesse des disputes plutôt violentes où Ppoiyo allait s'imposer dans le propre appartement de sa sœur jumelle pendant quelques jours avant de revenir et s'excuser lui-même pour son comportement et reprendre le court normale des choses la minute suivante. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Ppoiyo n'avait ainsi disparu sans donner de nouvelles à personnes, même pas à Ppoine.

« Ça fait tellement mal de penser au fait que c'est à cause de moi si Ppoiyo ne va plus au lycée, préférant se tenir éloigné de moi alors que même à l'article de la mort il serait allé étudier ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal bordel… »

Ppoiyo remarqua le vacillement dans la voix de Ron au moment de son injure, s'étranglant dans ses propres mots. Il vit aussi légèrement le corps de son ami se pencher sur le côté et le lit grincer, montrant que Ron s'appuyait dessus. Lentement, les oreilles aux aguets, Ppoiyo rampa sur le sol en laissant traîner ses poils sur la poussière sans s'y soucier. Il entendait parfaitement bien les injures qu'enchaînaient Ron, ses mouvements brusques qui faisaient grincer un peu plus le vieux lit, mais il repérait surtout ses sanglots étouffés.

« Il ne m'a même pas cru, a pensé que je me fichais de lui, tu te rends compte !? Je voulais juste qu'il le sache, je n'espérais même pas recevoir une réponse puisque je pensais qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire, mais partir à cause de ça… je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus non plus, il pensait quoi ? J'ai tenu toutes ces années, pourquoi j'aurai craqué maintenant ? »

La tête juste sortie de sous le lit, Ppoiyo observa le corps incliné de Ron, ce dernier cachait son visage par sa main droite où son coude reposait sur le matelas, tremblant légèrement à chacun de ses sanglots un peu trop violents. Malgré le fait qu'il cherche à masquer ses larmes, celles-ci finissaient tout de même leur trajet sur le bas de son visage, là où sa main ne cachait rien, tombant ensuite contre son uniforme défait, la cravate n'y étant plus et les premiers boutons de sa chemise ayant sautés. Sa respiration était plutôt forte et irrégulière, faisant davantage injurier Ron sur son propre état pathétique. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller, il avait toujours su sourire même quand l'envie n'y était pas, mais il arrivait à un stade de non-retour. Il n'arrivait plus à se comporter normalement ou encore se dire que Ppoiyo reviendra le lendemain et prétexter être allé à la médiathèque de leur ville pour étudier calmement afin de garder espoir mais surtout se voiler la face.

Son état émotionnel commençait même à inquiéter ses amis au lycée, plusieurs lui ayant déjà posés d'innombrables questions. Pour les plus proches, ceux connaissant ses penchants sexuels et surtout le problème Ppoiyo, avaient essayé de le réconforter et lui changer les idées en l'invitant à des sorties en ville ou soirées films entre amis, mais Ron avait décliné toutes les invitations. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, faire semblant d'aller un peu mieux pour rassurer son entourage n'était plus dans ses cordes. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Sa petite mascarade arrivait à sa fin, telle la tombée de rideaux à la fin du spectacle de marionnettes. C'était trop. Trop de jeu d'acteur pathétique, de faux sourires, trop de mensonges.

« Ppoiyo… je l'aime tellement que c'en est effrayant ! Je ferai tout pour lui, pour le voir sourire ou encore juste pour qu'il porte attention à moi et ne regarde que moi. Mais pour lui, je ne dois être qu'un emmerdeur, une personne dont il se sert pour pouvoir avoir un appart' et ne pas payer plein pot. »

Le rire cinglant de Ron fit frissonner Ppoiyo. Non ce n'était pas vrai, Ron était justement l'unique personne qu'il pouvait supporter et dont il appréciait la compagnie. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme un atout et se fichait bien de devoir payer un appartement par ses seuls moyens, il aurait trouvé un petit boulot et y serait allé sérieusement. Ron était un vrai ami pour lui !

A ce moment précis, Ppoiyo maudissait son apparence féline et aurait aimé pouvoir contredire Ron, le remettre dans le bon chemin et le faire arrêter de dire de pareilles idioties. Se rendait-il compte qu'il se faisait du mal à lui-même par ces mots ? L'aimer n'était déjà pas sain pour lui, mais il ne savait pas qu'en plus Ron aimait se faire du mal volontairement en se rabaissant tout seul.

Toutefois, Ppoiyo trouva une autre alternative pour arrêter Ron dans son délire, sortant complètement de sa cachette pour se diriger vers la main gauche de son ami toujours posée contre le sol. Sans attendre, et surtout sans remord, Ppoiyo enfonça ses canines dans la chaire offerte, entendant vivement Ron pousser un cri de douleur tout en ramenant sa main contre son torse et le regarder avec surprise. Ppoiyo put ainsi voir l'état pitoyable de son ami d'enfance, ses dernières larmes continuant leur route le long de son visage rougi, ses yeux illuminés par milles lumières. Ron était vraiment un crétin. Irrécupérable. Pourquoi pleurait-il autant pour lui, pour son absence ? A cause de ses sentiments pour lui ? C'était incompréhensif. Ppoiyo essayait de comprendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce qui avait pu faire tomber amoureux Ron de sa personne.

Mais sans qu'il en comprenne complètement la raison, et surtout ce qui avait amené à Ron pour réagir de la sorte, Ppoiyo se sentit soulevé et se vit approcher du torse de son ami qui le serra fortement contre lui, se recroquevillant autour de son petit corps. Le bleuté sentit ainsi Ron trembler contre lui, ses larmes trempant ses poils blancs. Une chaleur nouvelle se créa par la suite au creux de son ventre, réalisant que c'était bien la première fois depuis leur toute première rencontre, et cela dans le bac à sable de leur école, que Ron le prenait dans ses bras avec une telle force. Certes, pour Ron il ne prenait dans ses bras qu'un chat banal, ne se doutant certainement pas qu'il avait en fait dans ses bras son ami d'enfance pour qui il ressentait des sentiments profonds. Ppoiyo se sentait étrange, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout à coup toute colère qui l'envahissait un peu plus tôt s'était soudainement volatilisée et surtout pourquoi il se sentait si bien dans ses bras alors que Ron continuait de pleurer, déchargeant ses états d'âmes jusqu'à lors enfui profondément dans son cœur.

« Il me manque tellement ! Je veux le revoir ! Ppoiyo ! »

Ppoiyo frémit dans les bras de Ron en entendant son prénom ainsi marmonné par ces sanglots étouffés. Maintenant, il prenait conscience de toutes ses erreurs et dont surtout le fait de préférer se plonger dans ses bouquins que s'apercevoir de la souffrance qu'endurait Ron depuis toutes ces années de son amour incompris. Tous les jours de la semaine, des mois ainsi que des années qui ne cessaient de défiler sous leurs yeux, il ne s'était rendu de rien, pas même de l'invasion de Meito durant plusieurs nuits. Ron avait toujours été là pour lui, qu'importe ce que lui-même vivait pendant ces périodes, répondant toujours à son appel alors que lui ignorait les siens; tous ces coups d'œil lancé sur sa personne, cette attitude à toujours vouloir le coller dans n'importe quel endroit, ne pas laisser trop de personnes l'approcher ou étant facilement irritable quand il discutait avec un autre garçon sous ses propres yeux. Ron lançait volontairement comme involontairement des signaux sur ses sentiments pour lui. Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu, le nez plutôt plongé dans ses bouquins. L'idiot entre eux deux, c'était lui et personne d'autre !

Au cours de la soirée, Ron finit tout de même par le lâcher, l'ayant cependant gardé dans ses bras même si le flot de ses larmes avait cessé de couler sur son visage redevenu normal et sans rougeur. Ppoiyo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, attendant que son ami le lâche de lui-même, profitant de cette nouvelle chaleur que lui procurait cette étrange étreinte. Ron dut tout de même se lever tardivement pour aller se préparer à manger, ne pouvant plus ignorer les gargouillements incessants de son estomac, se relevant alors en gardant toutefois Ppoiyo dans ses bras alors qu'il marchait vers la cuisine. Sans montrer de résistance ce soir-là, Ron partagea la partie viande avec son animal domestique, n'ayant pas la tête à batailler. En effet, Ppoiyo n'était toujours pas décidé à manger le pâté qu'avait pu lui acheter Ron et mangeait déjà les croquettes contre son grès.

Les jours qui précédèrent le relâchement émotionnel de Ron, celui-ci revenait du lycée avec un peu plus d'entrain et souriait franchement, Ppoiyo entendait même des éclats de rire de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Quelque part, il se sentait soulagé que Ron ait repris du poil de la bête et ne se laisse plus aller. Après tout, Ron était tout de même quelqu'un d'important pour lui, il n'était pas qu'un simple colocataire avec qui il se partageait le paiement du loyer.

Puis, arriva ce jour où Ron eut la malheureusement idée de brandir cette horreur sous ses yeux une fois rentré du lycée, la bouche en cœur et se dirigeant vers lui tout heureux. Dans sa main droite trônait fièrement une caisse verte en plastique faite pour transporter les chats dans n'importe quel moyen de transport. Les poils hérissés, dans l'angle du mur où se trouvait aussi son lit, Ppoiyo y avait trouvé refuge et avait pour adversaire cette main baladeuse qui essayait vainement de l'attraper pour le mettre dans cet objet de tortures. Il était hors de question qu'il mette un pied dans cette horreur ! Et qu'importe la voix mielleuse que prenait Ron pour essayer de l'appâter, ou de la nourriture qu'il poussait sous le lit pour l'aguicher, Ppoiyo ne sortira pas d'un poil de son espace de survie. Néanmoins, il devait bien admettre que Ron était particulièrement têtu en la matière. Le pauvre jeune homme avait un moment réussi à l'attraper de vitesse mais grâce à sa souplesse féline Ppoiyo était parvenu à se retourner et n'avait pas hésité à griffer à nouveau le visage de Ron tout du long et profiter de la douleur ressentie par ce dernier pour se carapater sous son lit. En ce moment, il balayait la main de Ron grâce à ses griffes tout en grognant bruyamment.

« Allez Ppoiyoyo ! Je t'assure qu'il t'arrivera rien de mal à l'intérieur de cette caisse ! Le voyage ne dura même pas une heure ! » Tenta désespérément Ron.

Mais c'était vain, Ppoiyo ne décida pas de coopérer. D'abord, il ne savait pas où Ron avait décidé de les amener et puis c'était hors de question qu'il entre dans ce moyen de torture pour chat. Sa nouvelle apparence semblait avoir en horreur cet outil, le poussant à le repousser de tout son être et refuser d'y grimper. Peut-être qu'en fait, ses instincts de chat prenaient le dessus. En plus, ils étaient à deux semaines des examens primordiaux pour leur avenir et les vacances ne débutaient certainement pas aujourd'hui ni demain. Comment Ron qui n'était déjà pas sérieux dans ses études, pouvait décider de partir maintenant en voyage ? C'était irresponsable ! Il battait tous les records de l'idiotie humaine !

« Ron, tu es prêt ? Je n'ai pas toute ma journée, moi ! » Rugit une voix entrant dans la chambre que reconnut difficilement Ppoiyo.

Pour l'instant, le bleuté ne vit qu'une paire de talons à peine surélevés ainsi que la main de Ron s'éloignant de lui.

« Ppoiyoyo veut pas se laisser attraper pour aller dans la caisse et je ne veux pas partir sans lui, précisa le jeune homme en se redressant légèrement pour voir derrière lui cette femme qui lui faisait face.

— Quelle idée t'as pris aussi de prendre un chat franchement… t'étais désespéré à ce point ?

— Je ne l'ai pas acheté figure toi ! Il était dans le lit de Ppoiyo le matin où j'ai découvert sa disparition ! » Rappela Ron en se redressant complètement.

Agacée par tant d'affrontement, et étant pressée, la jeune femme soupira longuement avant d'enlever ses mains appuyées sur ses hanches pour s'accroupir à son tour et prendre la place de son petit-frère. Ppoiyo vit alors deux autres yeux d'un turquoise impressionnant, n'étant toutefois pas ceux de Ron puisque ceux-là avaient en plus une touche de mascara et les yeux plus en amande. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en face de la fille aînée de la famille Keine, l'ayant sûrement vue la dernière fois à leur entrée au lycée alors qu'elle entrait tout juste à l'université. Maintenant, elle devait travailler dans l'administratif et ne vivait plus chez sa famille, ainsi quand ils partaient en vacance chez Ron, il ne la voyait plus. Ronko Keine était, ou en tout cas l'était par le passé, une jeune femme pleine de ressources dont il devait se méfier, les coups tordus étant son domaine de prédilection et elle se régalait des potins de son entourage. C'était toutefois une femme de parole sur qui on pouvait avoir confiance, aimant faire la fête comme appréciait les moments de détente au coin du feu avec la famille et se racontant tranquillement les dernières nouvelles.

« Allez saletée de bestiole, tu vas pas faire chier. Je dois retourner au boulot après avoir déposé mon frère au bercail, alors t'as intérêt à pas me griffer ! »

Dans une poigne de fer, ayant le bras plus long que Ron, Ronko n'eut aucun mal à saisir fermement Ppoiyo qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur en sentant les ongles de la jeune femme se planter dans sa peau. Sa petite tête cogna aussi contre le rebord du lit, faisant s'écrier Ron contre sa sœur pour son manque de délicatesse. Celle-ci pesta quelques injures avant de prendre des mains la caisse en plastique que lui tendait Ron et y jetant sans pitié Ppoiyo au fond.

« Ronko ! S'écria à nouveau Ron devant l'attitude de sa sœur qui quittait déjà la chambre pour regagner sa voiture, ses talons claquant contre le parquet du salon.

— Quoi ? J'ai jamais aimé les chats, pas ma faute ! T'aurais pas pu prendre un chien plutôt ? Car un mec avec un chat, c'est pas sexy.

— Je te répète que je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir un animal de compagnie ! Et puis Ppoiyoyo me convient très bien ! »

Ronko roula des yeux tout en faisant redémarrer le moteur de sa voiture grise métallisée, quittant bien vite le trottoir où elle s'était garée en attendant toutefois que Ron ait fermé à clé son appartement avant de regagner le côté passager et bouclé sa ceinture. Il avait sur ses jambes la caisse en plastique, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux tandis que Ppoiyo ruminait en silence dans un coin de cet appareil de tortures, cognant contre les rebords à chaque virage trop serré que prenait cette folle du volant.

Pour combler le silence qui s'était installé, Ronko avait allumé la radio sur une station musicale à la mode ces derniers temps et jeta de temps à autre de bref coups d'œil à son petit frère assis à sa droite, celui-ci préférant observer le paysage que regarder droit devant lui. Elle se rappela alors du coup de fil que leur mère lui avait passé ce matin même, la réveillant et lui criant à l'oreille du fait d'aller immédiatement chercher son fils adoré qui l'avait appelé la veille pour lui demander refuge pendant un temps. Le pauvre petit souffrait de solitude.

« T'es au courant qu'il y a pas de bus de la maison à ton lycée ? Rappela-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

— Je sais.

— Le vélo de papa a une roue de défoncée et il n'en achètera sûrement pas une pour le temps que tu resteras à la maison, et ne compte pas sur maman pour te conduire en voiture.

— Je ne comptais pas le faire. » Y répondit Ron.

Il entendit parfaitement bien le grognement que venait de produire la gorge de sa sœur aînée, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Son avis l'importait peu et il avait déjà pris sa décision. S'il restait une journée de plus à se ronger les ongles dans l'attente de voir revenir Ppoiyo à l'appartement, il allait se tirer une balle. Maintenant et plus que jamais, Ron avait besoin d'une présence humaine, celle de son chat ne suffisant plus puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre et entretenir une conversation correcte avec lui.

« Tu sais Ron… arrivera un jour où avec Ppoiyo, la vie vous séparera et ça que tu le veuilles ou non. » Souffla suavement Ronko, ses mains se crispant autour du volant alors qu'elle regardait avec attention droit devant elle.

Elle savait sûrement mieux que personne que lancer le sujet Ppoiyo était à double tranchant avec Ron, ce qui pouvait autant l'énerver que le soulager d'en parler. Avec elle, c'était plutôt la première option malheureusement. Cela faisait un bon nombre d'années que Ron n'appréciait plus recevoir des conseils ou des remontrances de sa part. La raison exacte, elle ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était à cause d'une mauvaise blague qu'avait mal interprété Ron ou un geste déplacé qu'elle aurait pu faire. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le demander à Ron.

« A ce que je sache, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est vrai que je suis incapable d'intégrer l'université que vise Ppoiyo, que celle que je compte intégrer est bien trop loin de la sienne pour que nous puissions continuer à cohabiter ensembles, mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous revoir. Même s'il ne partagera jamais mes sentiments, je veux au moins rester son ami et pouvoir le revoir dès que nous serons libres. C'est tout ce que j'espère.

— Soit, c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais tu es et resteras à jamais mon petit-frère et je ne veux pas que Ppoiyo te fasse du mal. Pour ça donc que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en prendre à lui s'il t'en fait. Car tu es le plus important à mes yeux.

— Si tu dois mourir prochainement, laisse-moi ta collection de jeux PC ainsi que ta voiture, confia Ron en souriant légèrement.

— Eh !? Idiot ! Ça porte malheur de dire des choses pareilles, et tu le sais très bien ! » S'indigna-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur pour décharger ce frère indigne.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'attitude exagérée de sa sœur, portant à nouveau son attention sur le paysage tandis que sur ses jambes supportaient toujours la caisse avec Ppoiyo à l'intérieur qui avait parfaitement suivi la conversation inquiétante à son sujet. C'était normal pour Ronko de préférer son petit-frère à lui, mais de là à vouloir lui être néfaste s'il a le malheur de faire souffrir Ron… non, attendez… il est en train de lui faire du mal après tout ! Sinon, Ron ne serait pas dans cette voiture en direction de chez lui. Ronko ne serait pas venue le chercher alors que d'habitude elle est isolée dans sa maison et s'acharne à son boulot pour avoir une promotion. Ppoiyo ressentit une boule à l'intérieur de son ventre, ses entrailles se contractant douloureusement. Il avait aussi peur des représailles de Ronko que le fait de réaliser que par sa faute, Ron souffrait assez pour retrouver sa famille et ne plus aller au lycée.

Ainsi, pendant tout le voyage Ppoiyo ne se fit pas entendre et attendit patiemment qu'ils arrivent à destination avant d'oser bouger. Le trajet ne tarda pas à arriver à son terme au moment où ses oreilles se dressèrent quand il entendit les premiers éclats de voix et le moteur de la voiture s'éteindre. Rapidement, Ppoiyo se sentit soulevé à travers cette caisse en plastique verte, apercevant droit devant lui les genoux de cette personne qui lui faisait maintenant face. Il reconnut bien vite la voix grave du père de Ron qui demandait des nouvelles à son tendre fils tandis que Ronko débarrassait son coffre de la valise que son petit frère avait préparée et qu'elle avait chargée immédiatement. Elle se massa ensuite l'épaule après avoir déposé la valise aux côtés de son frère, pressée de pouvoir repartir et ne pas s'éterniser ici.

« Merci beaucoup Ronko de l'avoir amené ! Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir passer la nuit ici ? Demanda le vieil homme en se tournant vers sa fille qui avait déjà tourné talon et ouvrait à nouveau la portière de sa voiture pour repartir, sa longue chevelure ondulée dansant autour de sa fine taille où son tailleur coloré la mettait en valeur.

— Nan, j'ai un gros dossier à terminer pour la fin de la semaine et je suis déjà en retard. Et puis je serai trop tentée d'enfoncer un peu plus Ron, ma présence n'est pas utile. » Lança-t-elle en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir.

Avant de disparaître dans sa voiture et démarrer à nouveau le moteur, tout le monde avait pu distinguer son faible sourire moqueur étiré sur le coin de ses lèvres à l'adresse de Ron, faisant pester celui-ci contre sa personne. Il était vrai que sa sœur n'avait jamais été douée pour réconforter quelqu'un et l'emmener plus bas que terre qu'autre chose. C'était donc une sage décision de sa part que de partir maintenant et ne pas être dans ses pattes.

Une fois partie, n'étant même plus un point dans l'horizon, le père de Ron baissa sa main qu'il avait agitée pour saluer sa fille et se retourna pour entrer dans sa modeste demeure et retira ses chaussures à l'entrée. Ron ne tarda pas à remarquer que sa mère n'était pas présente, le couloir d'entrée menant à la plupart des pièces principales de la maison où les portes étaient toujours ouvertes, il ne distinguait pas la silhouette de celle-ci.

« Maman n'est pas là ? Finit-il alors par demander en suivant son père qui avait enfilé ses chaussons.

— Elle est partie faire les courses pour te préparer ton repas préféré, elle ne devrait pas tarder ne t'inquiète pas. Ta chambre est toujours en haut et nous n'avons rien touché, je te laisse y déposer tes affaires. »

Le vieil homme dégarnis se retourna à demi pour voir son fils les mains occupées par sa valise et cette caisse où résidait ce chat aux yeux d'un rouge captivant. Ses lèvres ridées s'étirèrent toutefois en un tendre sourire réconfortant, content que son fils ait décidé de passer une semaine ici pour se changer les idées et passer le maximum de temps avec eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Ron prenait une telle décision et optait plutôt pour passer toutes ses vacances en présence de Ppoiyo, parfois avec la famille de ce dernier, et venait donc rarement ici. Il retourna aussitôt dans le salon lorsqu'il vit son fils monter les escaliers pour bientôt disparaître de son champ de vision.

Maintenant seul, Ron posa sa valise contre le sol et emmena la caisse de Ppoiyo sur son lit calé à droite de la pièce, contre le mur. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme ouvrit la trappe qui obligeait le chat à rester de l'autre côté. Il se décala ensuite pour permettre à Ppoiyo de sortir et descendre du lit pour se retrouver sur le parquet de la chambre de Ron et regarder autour de lui. Non vraiment, rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce depuis le collège, peut-être était-elle juste un peu plus rangée que d'ordinaire, sur les murs se trouvaient toujours les stars de Ron à l'époque, sa bibliothèque était envahie de mangas et de quelques BD célèbres tandis que son bureau disposait d'un dictionnaire posé au-dessus ainsi que quelques babioles que n'avait pas emmené son ami lors de leur déménagement pour leur appartement.

Son attention se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui rangeait ses affaires dans sa commode à l'opposé du lit, à gauche de la pièce. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Ron pour ranger ses affaires pour une semaine, remettant la caisse en plastique ayant aidé à transporter son chat sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et regarder le plafond craqué à quelques endroits. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné dans cette chambre, la nostalgie du moment le faisant sourire lorsque quelques souvenirs défilaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus le nombre de fois où il avait emmené Ppoiyo ici, qu'ils avaient dû tenir à deux dans ce lit à une place les fois où Ppoiyo était resté bien trop tard pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et devait donc passer la nuit ici. En repensant à tout cela, et surtout avant qu'il ne comprenne parfaitement ses sentiments à l'égard de son ami, Ron se rappela que Ppoiyo n'avait pas toujours été porté autant sur ses études et qu'il lui arrivait de jouer avec lui à ses jeux vidéo toute la journée lorsqu'il pleuvait dehors au lieu de réviser pour leur prochain examen. Maintenant, étant lycéen, Ppoiyo ne lui proposait plus de jouer une partie.

« C'était le bon vieux temps… » Soupira-t-il en se redressant, se trouvant maintenant assis sur son ancien lit, son attention se voyant rapidement attirée par le chat qui avait trouvé refuge dans son appartement et qu'il avait emmené ici.

A nouveau debout, Ron attrapa Ppoiyo dont le grelot tinta pour remplir la pièce d'un doux son. Sans plus attendre, il descendit les marches quand la voix joyeuse de sa mère signala son entrée et son envie de revoir son fils après tous ces mois d'éloignements. Descendu jusqu'au couloir de l'entrée, Ron comme Ppoiyo purent voir le magnifique sourire s'étirer sur ce visage encore radieux malgré les méfaits de la vieillesse. Sa douce voix remplit les lieux, amenant son mari qui l'aida à transporter ses achats tandis que Ron les suivait tranquillement.

Oui, ce petit retour chez sa famille ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Il devait s'aérer l'esprit à tout prix. Pour une fois dans son existence, il pensera tout d'abord à sa propre personne avant celle de Ppoiyo. Être un peu égoïste ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Après, revigoré, il appellera Ppoine pour avoir des nouvelles de son enquête. Son portable se trouvait éteint et plus personne ne pouvait le joindre, ayant juste prévenu ses amis qu'il allait chez sa famille pour raison personnelle.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Ron. Restes-y autant de temps que tu le souhaites ! » Lui confia suavement sa mère tout en se mettant à cuisiner, son père assit autour de la table acquiesçant avec entrain avec ses bras croisés contre son torse.

Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus, s'asseyant en face de son père tout en mettant Ppoiyo sur ses cuisses. Oui vraiment, pendant cette semaine il allait faire abstraction de tous ses problèmes pour se reposer l'esprit. Il en avait grandement besoin.


	5. Souvenirs ressassés

Bonjour tout le monde :D merci encore pour vos review, ça fait toujours extrêment plaisir !

Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de Toilet Neko et je suis ravie de voir que cette fiction plaise et vous fasse découvrir Ppoiyo et Ron qui sont des personnages (enfin UTAUX) trop peu utilisés...

Ce chapitre contient pas mal de révélations, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Toilet Neko**

**Chapitre 5 – Souvenirs ressassés**

* * *

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Ron se réveilla par le trop plein de chaleur qui le faisait étouffer. Il remarqua alors par la suite, passant sa main sur ses yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour, la boule de poile qui se trouvait au niveau de sa poitrine, roulée en boule et dormant à point fermé. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Ron, content que Ppoiyoyo ne l'évite plus et dorme même sur lui. Enfin là en ce moment il l'étouffait avec les multiples couvertures qui pesaient déjà sur lui et leur chaleur corporelle associées. Avec quelques remords, Ron souleva en passant ses mains sous le fin corps du félin pour le déposer à ses côtés, l'animal ouvrant à ce moment les yeux surprit de se sentir transporté et voulant savoir s'il ne rêvait plutôt pas.

« Bonjour ! »

Ron passa sa main entre les oreilles de Ppoiyo et le caressa rapidement avant que celui-ci ne s'étire de tout son long, baillant fortement. Le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit pour satisfaire son ventre qui commençait à faire sentir sa présence, passant sa main par dessus. Ppoiyo de son côté resta allongé sur le lit à regarda Ron s'activer doucement, étirant ses bras encore engourdis et recouvrant sa bouche par sa main alors qu'il bâillait à son tour.

Le toquement à la porte les tira de leur petit cocon, se tournant tous deux vers la porte où se trouvait derrière la mère de Ron.

« Ron tu es debout ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt alors viens quand tu veux ! Informa-t-elle gentiment après avoir entendu du bruit.

— Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

Facilement, ils entendirent les pas de la femme s'éloigner de la chambre et descendre les escaliers, replongeant la pièce dans le silence. Ppoiyo se redressa alors, finissant de s'étirer en mettant ses pattes de devants aussi loin que possible et étirer son dos, manquant de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il vit Ron commençant à retirer sa chemise, la chambre ne disposait pas de chauffage et qu'importe la saison, il faisait toujours affreusement froid. Ron avait donc mis la veille la tonne de couvertures qui étaient restées dans sa commode et avait enfilé son pyjama le plus réchauffant.

Etrangement, Ppoiyo sentit son cœur s'accélérer follement quand il découvrit le torse maintenant nu de Ron, celui-ci se dirigeant vers sa commode. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron se trouvait torse nu face à lui, voire même complètement nu lorsqu'il entrait dans la salle de bain où Ron se douchait et n'ayant pas averti son ami de son entrée. Seulement, il n'y avait jamais prêté véritablement attention, pas du tout même. Mais pourquoi maintenant ressentait-il cette gêne affolante qui faisait battre la chamade à son cœur et lui faisait tourner la tête à cause du sang qui lui montait au cerveau ?

Au moment où Ron fit tomber son caleçon, c'en fut trop pour Ppoiyo qui se gifla mentalement pour espérer retrouver ses esprits et détourna bien vite son attention vers le mur à sa droite devenu extrêment intéressant. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud pour que ce soit normal.

Une fois habillé convenablement, Ron se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour sortir et regagner la cuisine où son petit déjeuner l'attendait impatiemment. Ppoiyo ne tarda pas à trottiner derrière lui. Ils arrièrent tous deux dans la pièce où régnait une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud et de café, Ron s'attablant devant son père déjà assis. Sa mère lui posa un bol sous son nez, souriant gentiment, avant de se retourner pour regagner ses fourneaux et tout ranger avant de s'asseoir à côté de son mari et les regarder manger.

« Combien de temps cela fait-il que je ne t'ai plus vu manger ? » Se posa-t-elle à voix haute, le regard attendri.

Ron releva ses yeux de son bol pour observer sa mère, réfléchissant à la question mais ne trouvant pas de date exacte. Ppoiyo assistant à la scène familiale au coin de la pièce.

« Un moment, c'est vrai, finit par répondre Ron bassement.

— Hm ! Tu manges bien à l'appartement ? Vous ne manquez de rien ? Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler dès qu'il vous manque quelque chose hein ! » S'assura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ron se mit à rire légèrement. Sa mère avait toujours été surprotectrice avec lui, le couvant plus que nécessaire, et s'arrachant les cheveux quand elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait oublié de mettre une serviette dans son déjeuner lorsqu'il serait absent le midi. Elle prenait aussi trop souvent la voiture pour des raisons bien futiles en soit alors qu'elle avait une peur terrible des autres voitures qu'elle pouvait croiser, des camions et des coups de klaxon. Ron se souvenait du jour où ne tenant plus, il avait révélé à ses parents ses penchants sexuels pour toute réaction, sa mère lui avait souri tendrement et lui avait alors confié qu'avec Ppoiyo il formerait un beau couple. Sur ce coup-là, elle l'avait littéralement statufié. Est-ce qu'une mère savait toujours tout sur son enfant, même les choses qu'il ne disait pas à tue-tête et préférait le tenir secret ? Son père toutefois, l'avait un peu plus pris mal, étant le seul garçon engendré, il avait eu du mal à s'y faire.

Tout en terminant son déjeuner, Ron dut raconter les dernières nouvelles à sa famille qui le lui avait demandé pour se renseigner un peu, n'ayant pas tout le temps le privilège d'entendre et voir en même temps leur fils, le téléphone permettant certes de rester en contact mais ne remplaçant sûrement pas la présence de l'être cher. Ppoiyo vit ainsi la famille de Ron rire, écouter ces derniers remonter leur fils qui n'était pas très concentré dans ses études et se moquer de lui en révélant qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas passer sa vie à jouer sur ses jeux vidéo, ces derniers n'étant pas gratuits, et sachant qu'un métier se méritait. Ppoiyo savait que la famille Keine était très chaleureuse, soudée, et tenait à l'autre énormément, tout le contraire de sa propre famille.

La mère de Ron, soucieuse du bonheur et de la santé de ses enfants se rongeait les ongles quand elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, prête à parcourir ciel et terre pour retrouver ces derniers et découvrir la raison du pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu les tenir au courant de leur vie. Son père, un homme droit et honnête, avait le cœur sur la main et aidait ses enfants comme il le pouvait, à la force de ses bras, mais savait tout de même se montrer dur par moment dans le but de remettre ses enfants sur le droit chemin. Ppoiyo aurait donné cher pour avoir des parents de cette trempe, juste pour savoir quel bien fait cela produisait à son cœur car depuis tout petit sa famille l'avait ignoré, tout comme Ppoine, et ils avaient dû donc se forger eux-mêmes leur éducation et subvenir à leurs besoins par leur pauvre personne. Pourquoi avoir des enfants si ce n'était pas pour s'en occuper ? Ppoiyo ne comprenait pas ces personnes qui étaient pourtant ses propres parents, leur sang coulant dans ses veines.

Débarrassant ses couverts dans levier, la cuisine ne disposant pas de lave-vaisselles, Ron se proposa à faire cette dernière à la place de sa mère. Mais la propriétaire des lieux le poussa délicatement sur le côté pour reprendre ses droits, enfilant des gants en plastique d'un rose tape à l'œil et prenant dans sa main droite le produit vaisselle.

« Tu es ici pour te reposer alors reste en touriste et va t'avachir sur le canapé ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en le menaçant de l'éponge.

— Mais…

— Et pas de mais qui tienne ! Le reprit-elle vivement. A l'appartement tu dois être celui qui fait tout, je me trompe ? Ici je suis ta mère donc c'est moi la femme de ménage. Allez oust ! Va t'abrutir devant la télévision avec ton père ! »

Face à tant de résistance et ayant des arguments de poids, Ron ne put que rendre les armes et se diriger vers le salon, retrouvant son père qui regardait le début des informations locales. Les petits yeux de celui-ci se tournèrent vers son fils, se décalant pour lui laisser de la place sans que celui-ci ne lui ait rien demandé, regardant à nouveau l'écran de télévision ensuite.

Malgré le silence ambiant, les journalistes présentant leur sujet tranquillement, micro en main, Ron fixait du coin de l'œil son père qui faisait appuyer son menton sur la paume de sa main posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé deux places. Depuis sa confidence sur ses penchants sexuels, leurs conversations s'étaient vues réduites au nécessaire, comme à table pour demander le sel ou le pain ainsi que se demander l'un à l'autre comment c'était passé sa journée. Il ne l'emmenait plus aux matchs locaux de foot ou encore les pots organisés par les familles voisines lors de victoires. Ron savait que son père avait accepté ses orientations, qu'il ne s'interposerait jamais ou lui refuserait l'accès à la maison, il ne serait pas ici sinon, mais il savait quand même que pour lui, ne pas avoir un jour une succession, la peur que si Ronko se marie et change de nom, la famille Keine ne sera plus. Il était lui aussi le seul garçon de sa génération.

« Ron… si tu as quelque à de me dire, saute le pas et dis-moi tout. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, tu vas te faire un ulcère et mourra jeune sans t'avoir trouvé un petit-ami présentable à ta famille. »

Emmenant le sujet où son fils voulait sûrement discuter, l'homme meurtri par son travail acharné à porter des caisses toute la sale journée, sourit de malice en voyant la décomposition s'effectuer sur le visage de son fils.

« Je… Je pensais juste que j'étais désolé de ne pas pouvoir préserver notre nom dans l'avenir, avoua-t-il en penchant la tête vers l'avant, n'ayant pas assez de courage pour regarder son père droit dans les yeux.

— Oh ça… t'en fais pas va. Ton bonheur est plus important qu'un vulgaire nom de famille, largement ! »

Ron sentit la main de son père s'abattre sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement basculer vers l'avant pour ensuite relever son visage et voir le sourire confiant qu'étirer alors celui-ci à son attention. Il essaya alors de lui rendre, plus timidement. Il était rassuré.

« En revanche, ne me ramène pas le premier guignol que tu auras rencontré. Les couteaux de cuisine se perdent dernièrement… » Soupira d'une voix remplie de sous-entendu cet homme qui à l'instant fit frissonner Ron d'appréhension.

Son père pensait quoi de Ppoiyo déjà ?

Ron essaya alors de se rappeler les journées que Ppoiyo avait passé à la maison, où celui-ci avait parfois discuté avec son père et surtout ce que ce dernier pensait de son ami. Sa mère savait qu'il était amoureux de Ppoiyo, l'avait aussi dit à audible voix sans qu'il ait à le dire un jour, mais son père n'avait pas été dans la pièce à ce moment-là, travaillant encore jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et quand il lui avait parlé de ses orientations, il n'avait pas mentionné Ppoiyo. Toutefois, est-ce que pendant son absence, sa mère aurait laissé filtrer des informations sur la personne qui l'avait fait changer de bord ? On ne devenait pas gay sur un coup de tête, pas avec tous les problèmes que cela pouvait engendrer. Et surtout, on ne rassemblerait pas assez de courage pour l'annoncer à sa famille si c'était par envie soudaine de se démarquer de la population.

« Mais j'y pense… comme vous serez deux hommes à habiter ensemble, un des deux devra faire le ménage et la cuisine pendant que l'autre fera autre chose ! Dans ce cas, celui qui aura toute la journée son cul posé devant la télé devrait être le dominant… »

Le coup d'œil malin que lui jeta son père répondit à Ron, son sous-entendu étant bien trop gros pour ne pas qu'il le voie et le comprenne parfaitement. Son visage passa à différentes couleurs, d'abord affreusement rouge par sa découverte, son père savait pour Ppoiyo et se fichait affectueusement de lui ouvertement, et pâlit vivement quand Ron pensa au fait que Ppoiyo pouvait être au-dessus, comme l'était Meito. Pourquoi son propre père lui avait mis l'idée en tête ? Il avait l'image en tête maintenant !

A l'entente du rire franc, Ron se redressa, s'étant appuyé contre l'accoudoir à sa gauche et ayant passé sa main par-dessus sa bouche, pour se retourner vers son père.

« Tu savais… pour Ppoiyo ? Fut son unique question, remis de ses émotions et voulant savoir comment son père l'avait découvert.

— Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais aveugle ? Dès l'instant où tu m'as avoué tes penchants, je n'ai vu que lui ! Enfin, ta mère m'a aussi confirmé la chose… tu l'aurais vu sauter en rond dans la cuisine, surexcitée, c'était adorable !

— Sauter en rond ? Reprit Ron, interloqué.

— Oui. Elle apprécie énormément Ppoiyo, elle l'adore même. Pour elle, c'était comme un deuxième fils alors savoir que tu l'aimais, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux pour toi qu'une greluche avec deux neurones. Au moins, Ppoiyo te remettra les idées en place sans que je sois forcé de le faire, c'est un bon petit gars. »

Ron ne sut quoi répondre à cet aveu, savoir que ses parents avaient accepté ses penchants dès leur annonce, sans l'avoir rejeté de la maison, et en plus en acceptant Ppoiyo en possible futur petit-ami… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, se les recouvrant bien vite par son bras et faisant un peu plus rire son père qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Allez va… t'es trop émotif mon petit Ron, se moqua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux ébènes coiffés en natte.

— Merci. Chuchota ce dernier pour seule répartie, essuyant ses larmes pour ensuite reprendre son souffle et faire diminuer d'ampleur la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Je n'allais pas te chasser à coup de fourche de chez moi voyons. Tu es mon fils après tout, un père ne se comporte pas comme ça !

— Mais alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'emmenais plus aux matchs de foot et aux dîners des familles gagnantes ?

— Quel effet crois-tu avoir sur la gente féminine mon fils ? Tu ne les entendais pas ? Elles venaient plus pour te voir toi que les footballeurs ! Toutes agglutinées autour de toi, je pensais que tu t'en étais aperçu, haha ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, comprenant maintenant les raisons de son père pour ne plus l'avoir emmené aux activités de leur village, Ron fut complètement enchanté que son père ne le méprise pas. Même, son estime pour lui grimpa un peu plus.

« Et puis aussi, si ça a pu t'inquiéter vu que tu sembles porter sur des détails insignifiants, je ne suis pas un grand causeur. Je ne parle pas pour rien dire, c'est inutile et fatiguant. »

Inutile et fatiguant ? Ron sourit à la remarque, trouvant à l'instant que son père pouvait se comporter comme Ppoiyo. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cela que son père appréciait son ami, parce qu'il lui ressemblait dans sa façon de se comporter. Ron savait que Ppoiyo respectait énormément son père, le prenant souvent en exemple ou se demandant même parfois comme celui-ci aurait réagi à ce problème. Finalement, Ron s'apercevait que Ppoiyo s'était parfaitement intégrer à la famille, bien plus qu'il n'y aurait pensé.

Les minutes suivantes, le silence retomba, comme l'angoisse de Ron fut dorénavant inexistante, regardant avec attention les émissions que regardait habituellement son père à cette heure de la journée.

Au même instant dans la cuisine, Ppoiyo grattait à la porte pour essayer d'ouvrir celle-ci qu'avait fermée Ron à sa sortie. La mère de ce dernier était complètement concentrée dans sa vaisselle, ne l'entendant pas puisque l'eau de levier masquait ses grattements et Ppoiyo ne désirant pas miauler si cela n'était pas en cas de force majeur. Il abandonna pourtant l'idée d'ouvrir la porte grâce à ses griffes, cela faisant bien une demi-heure qu'il s'acharnait à la tâche sans produire le moindre changement. S'asseyant à même le sol, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour apercevoir la fenêtre ouverte et facile d'accès grâce à son agilité. Dans cette maison, une autre fenêtre sera ouverte n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut sur cette idée que Ppoiyo se retourna, grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre pour se tourner un instant et voir que la mère de Ron était toujours concentrée sur sa tâche. Il décida alors de se laisser tomber et facilement retomber sur ses pattes dehors. Mais Ppoiyo regretta vivement son idée qui certes l'aurait aidé si la cuisine n'avait pas donné sur la route, donc sur les voitures qui peuvent passer ainsi que certains chiens en promenade avec leur maître. Une gamine d'à peine dix ans sûrement tenait en laisse un gros chien bien trop puissant pour elle s'il avait le malheur de se mettre à courir et la tirer en avant. Tout le monde sait que chien et chat ne font pas bon ménage. Eux deux ne firent pas exception à la règle.

Violemment, le chien se mit à aboyer de toutes ses forces, oreilles dressées en avant et prêts à partir à sa poursuite à tout instant. Instinctivement, ses instincts de chats ressortissant à ce moment-là, ses poils blancs se redressèrent sur son dos et sa queue doubla en volume, feulant. Mais le chien avait plus de coffre et couvrit son cri de menace, ses oreilles pourtant couchées vers l'arrière. Alors sans qu'il l'ait vraiment décidé de lui-même, ses pattes commencèrent à le faire courir au loin. Ce fut stupide car la seconde suivante, il eut le chien à ses trousses qui comme pensé plus haut s'était libéré de l'emprise de sa jeune maîtresse qui criait son nom à tue-tête et s'était rapidement mise à pleurer.

Ppoiyo s'éloigna donc de la maison des Keine, courant à vive allure pour distancer le chien qui était bien plus lent que lui. L'instant d'après, Ppoiyo eut l'heureuse chance de tomber sur un gros arbre et s'y dirigea aussitôt pour y grimper et se hisser sur une des plus hautes branches, là où ce maudit chien ne pourra certainement pas le rattraper. Pourtant, celui-ci insista et les pattes posées contre le tronc de l'arbre, lui aboya dessus bruyamment. Les minutes défilèrent de la sorte, lui toujours perché sur sa branche et ce chien idiot essayant de l'y déloger. Plus tard cependant, un adulte vint le chercher après avoir entendu la fille pleurer et s'étant mis en route pour retrouver son chien, prenant ainsi la laisse en main et le tirant pour l'éloigner de l'arbre pour le plus grand plaisir de Ppoiyo qui en descendit aussitôt.

Pour se rendre compte qu'il était perdu.

Son cœur doubla sa cadence normalement lente, regardant vivement autour de lui pour trouver une indication et retrouver au plus vite la maison de Ron. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il ignorait tout bonnement l'adresse de son ami et même étant humain il s'était toujours reposé sur Ron et ne faisait donc pas attention à leur environnement pour trouver des détails qui l'auraient mené chez son ami.

Seulement, rester sur place n'allait pas faire avancer les choses et Ppoiyo se mit rapidement en route en laissant le hasard le mener chez Ron. Son grelot tinta alors à chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses courses lorsqu'il entendait un chien aboyer derrière leur grillage les bloquant à leur emplacement. Ce petit son de clochette fut l'unique chose qui accompagnait Ppoiyo désespérément seul en cet instant, ne pouvant pas se faire comprendre par les humains pour savoir la route menant à la maison de Ron et ne croisant pas d'autres chats pour espérer se faire comprendre d'eux au moins. Ppoiyo continua alors à avancer, toujours plus loin, ne sachant pas s'il s'éloignait davantage de la maison de Ron ou s'en rapprochait un peu, voire même tournait idiotement autour sans savoir qu'elle se trouvait derrière cette maison inconnue.

Rapidement, bien trop pour Ppoiyo qui commençait de plus en plus à avoir peur, le ciel au-dessus de lui s'obscurcit pour annoncer la nuit, les lumières des maisons s'allumant alors tout juste. Mais Ppoiyo ne s'arrêta pas, ne désirant pas passer la nuit dehors et surtout abandonné. Il continua alors à avancer, même si ses petites jambes lui faisaient mal, qu'il commençait à avoir sommeil et que la froideur de la nuit le faisait un peu greloter. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et devait retrouver la maison de Ron, pour ne pas inquiéter ce dernier…

Inquiéter Ron ? Quelle futile idée, sans aucun sens… il n'était qu'un chat ! La présence de ses parents allait suffire pour que le jeune homme ait oublié son existence. Ppoiyo se rendit aussi compte que sans Ron, il était vraiment un bon à rien. C'était vrai après tout, Ron faisait tout le temps la cuisine, chose qu'il ne savait pas faire, même pas cuire des pattes ou du riz, et le ménage n'étant vraiment pas son truc il aurait laissé levier se remplir de vaisselle et le sol se recouvrir de poussière sans changer quelque chose. Ron faisait vraiment tout pour lui, se chargeant de tout sans imposer de résistance ou demander de l'aide. Ppoiyo se sentait misérable.

La nuit se fit de plus en plus présente, couvrant complètement le ciel un peu plus tôt bleuté, l'air se rafraîchissant encore un peu plus et le vent se levant pour faire s'agiter le haut des arbres entourant cette petite allée où Ppoiyo s'était arrêté. Etait-il encore loin de chez Ron ? N'étais-ce pas cette maison un peu plus loin ou celle à gauche ? Où était-il atterri ? Ppoiyo ne reconnaissait strictement rien de ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Avait-il déjà croisé cet arbre, cette poubelle ou encore ce morceau de carton où il s'était réfugié dessous car il commençait à pleuvoir ? Ppoiyo maudissait plus que tout sa forme féline qui l'empêchait de retrouver la maison de Ron en demandant son chemin à un passant, l'obligeant à se loger sous cette boîte en carton laissée à son compte, pliée par endroits à cause des mauvais temps qu'elle avait dû subir quelques jours plus tôt, délavée. Le bleuté maudissait même tout l'univers, se demandant pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait à lui et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, jurant même sur Ron pour avoir fermé la porte derrière lui en l'oubliant si facilement et n'étant pas là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Ppoiyo sentit son cœur se contracter en pensant à une telle chose non c'était faux, la colère lui faisait encore penser à de mauvaises choses. C'était de sa faute s'il s'était perdu et ne pouvait pas retrouver son chemin, pas celle de Ron.

Se roulant en boule pour se tenir plus chaud et éviter que les gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel ne mouille ses pattes à l'avant de la boîte, Ppoiyo vit le paysage s'effacer à cause de la pluie torrentielle qui s'habitait soudainement sur le petit village. C'était bien sa journée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû entrer dans cette cage en plastique, mais on l'y avait contraint. Un jour, s'il retrouve sa forme humaine, il se vengera de Ronko ! Mais pendant que Ppoiyo préparait sa future vengeance, gloussant intérieurement tel un scientifique fou, ses oreilles se dressèrent tout à coup quand il crut entendre malgré la pluie battante la course de quelqu'un. Serais-ce possible que ce soit Ron ?

« Ppoiyoyo t'es là ? »

Le concerné de l'affaire sentit son cœur louper un battement avant de voir en partie le visage de Ron qui s'était penché pour voir le contenu de cette boîte en carton trempée. Le regard émerveillé du jeune homme fit accélérer le cœur de Ppoiyo dès son redémarrage, ayant oublié de respirer. La suite des événements, Ppoiyo ne saurait dire si ce sont ses instincts animaux ou ses propres envies qui l'ont poussé à sauter de toutes ses forces pour s'extirper de cette maudite boîte en carton trempée jusqu'au bout et se retrouver contre le torse de Ron qui en recula par sa surprise. Il le rattrapa toutefois, plaçant un bras en dessous de lui pour ne pas le faire tomber et sentit alors à quel point ce chat était trempé, sûrement jusqu'à l'os, tremblant contre lui qui était recouvert par son parapluie que lui avait donné sa mère en le voyant partir dehors, s'excusant de n'avoir pas fait attention.

« Attends, tu vas avoir un peu plus chaud comme ça. »

Sans plus attendre et avant que Ppoiyo ne puisse réagir, il vit Ron s'exécuter et le mettre sous ses vêtements pour le caler contre son torse, ses vêtements plaqués contre son dos. Il avait juste de quoi sortir la tête dehors. Vraiment, même en tant qu'Humain, Ppoiyo n'aurait su quoi dire à l'instant.

« Rentrons maintenant, hein ? » Le prévint-il en posant sa main gauche par-dessus son corps, à travers ses vêtements.

De suite, Ron tourna talons et se dirigea vers chez lui, n'en revenant pas que ce chat se soit autant éloigné de chez lui, étant pratiquement arrivé à l'extrémité de ce village. Par la longue marche de Ron, Ppoiyo remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il s'était pas mal écarté de son objectif au lieu de s'en rapprocher, maudissant son mauvais sens de l'orientation et se jurant que la prochaine fois qu'il ira chez Ron il apprendra le chemin sur le bout des doigts.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Ron arriva chez lui et replia le parapluie qu'il offrit à sa mère qui l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée, retirant ses petites mains où une alliance se trouvait sur celle de gauche de sa bouche, arrêtant de se ronger les ongles, et passa sa main entre les deux oreilles de ce chat trempé.

« Excuse-moi, petit chat. Tu aurais dû miauler, je t'aurais ouvert ! S'excusa-t-elle en le caressant gentiment.

— Je pense pas qu'il te tienne pour responsable, maman, la rassura Ron amusé par l'angoisse de sa mère ainsi pour un chat.

— Mais je ne veux pas mettre en colère ton nouvel ami contre moi, l'est tellement chou. Il me fait penser à Ppoiyo quand il était petit et osait pas nous parler, étant trop intimidé par ton père et le regardant comme si c'était le père Noël, haha ! Oh ça me fait penser ! J'ai des photos à te montrer que j'ai prise quand toi et Ppoiyo étaient petits, de l'école primaire au collège ! Je les avais mises dans un tiroir et en faisant le ménage, je suis retombée dessus ! »

Se dirigeant déjà vers le salon en disant cela, Ron ne put que la suivre et craignait ces photos plus que tout. Il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs exactes de telles périodes de son enfance et ne savait donc pas ce que cela pouvait rendre sur ces photos que semblaient adorer sa mère. S'asseyant autour de la grande table posée dans un coin de l'immense pièce, son père lui ayant tendu une serviette pour essuyer le chat pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade, la mère de Ron sortit un gros album où elle avait rangé les dites photographies et donc le manuscrit était déjà bien remplis par d'autres photos prises pendant des voyages familiaux, souriant grandement quand elle abattit contre le bois de la table la page de garde.

« Vous étiez tellement mignons tous les deux quand vous étiez petits ! Regarde celle-ci Ppoiyo est trop craquant ! »

En effet, son ami l'était parfaitement puisque malgré sa petite taille il essayait vainement d'attraper un cadre où résidait une photo de ses parents à leur mariage et n'y arrivait pas. Il avait mis sous ses pieds une petite chaise en bois qui penchait dangereusement sur le côté, sa minuscule main effleurant juste le cadre rectangulaire.

Assis sur la table, Ppoiyo regardait tout comme Ron la vieille photo et mourut de honte en se rappelant ce jour-là. Il avait trouvé la robe jolie et voulait la voir d'un peu plus près, malheureusement il avait juste réussi à tomber à la renverse après que la chaise se soit retournée sur le côté et que son genou frotte douloureusement contre le sol pour s'égratigner et commencer à saigner.

« Oh celle-ci est l'une de mes préférés. » Avoua son père en posant son doigt à côté pour empêcher sa femme de rabattre la page.

La dite photo était une de Ron ayant à cet âge les cheveux courts, arrivant juste à ses épaules et en pagaille. Il avait mis un tee-shirt plus grand que lui et tirait dessus pour l'agrandir davantage, ayant mis à l'intérieur des mûres que cueillaient une à une Ppoiyo accroupit devant le mur de fruits et de ronces, prenant soin à ne pas s'écorcher. Seulement, à chacune des mûres que Ppoiyo mettait dans le tee-shirt trop grand de Ron, ce dernier les mangeait aussitôt et avait les lèvres recouvertes de traces rougeâtres. La récolte de cette journée-là avait laissé à désirer, bien évidemment.

Les pages tournèrent les unes après les autres, chacun relatant des souvenirs qu'ils avaient retenus avec cette photographie, apercevant l'avancé de Ron et Ppoiyo, leur passage en classe supérieur et leur corps commençant à changer petit à petit pour produire ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Ron remarquait seulement que plus petits et de manière si innocente, Ppoiyo et lui se tenaient souvent par la main et souriaient parfois jusqu'aux oreilles, ou alors Ppoiyo regardait ailleurs avec les joues légèrement rougies. Quelques photos les montraient aussi avec d'immenses sucettes qui occupaient toute la partie inférieure de leur visage tellement elles étaient grandes. Ron se rappela grâce à ses photos une multitude de choses qui le faisait sourire en coin, se souvenant de quelques moments de son enfance où lui et Ppoiyo étaient vraiment proches tel que deux doigts dans une seule main.

« Oh et elle ! Vous aviez tous deux obtenus votre brevet des collèges et Ppoiyo était revenu de sa soirée avec ses camarades alors que toi tu étais parti te coucher parce que tu te sentais mal ! C'est vrai que Ronko te ressemblait énormément quand elle était petite… » Repensa sa mère en attrapant son menton par sa main droite, soucieuse.

En effet, la jeune femme belle et élégante d'aujourd'hui était tout autre alors qu'elle était encore qu'au lycée n'ayant alors pas encore de poitrine, son corps étant aussi plat qu'une planche à pain, elle avait aussi de longs cheveux ébènes coiffés en natte et ne se maquillait pas. Ainsi, on aurait dit le portrait craché de Ron bien que plus petit, mais qui avait déjà son début de natte et les mêmes yeux expressifs qu'elle.

Mais la photo qu'était en train de pointer sa mère, Ron n'en avait pas eu connaissance jusqu'à ce jour. Et pour cause, les joues rougies, sûrement dû à quelques verres d'alcool dont les anciens amis de Ppoiyo l'avaient forcé à boire, celui-ci avait attrapé la manche de Ronko pour attirer son attention et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ppoiyo les auraient-ils confondus à cause de ses quelques grammes d'alcool ou à l'inverse grâce à eux s'était lâché et avait osé embrasser la personne qu'il aimait vraiment, soit Ronko ? Tout se mélanger dans la tête de Ron, ne pouvant pas rire de la photo comme était en train de le faire sa mère. De son côté, Ppoiyo bénissait à l'instant sa forme de chat qui lui évitait nombreux problèmes que s'il aurait assisté à ce spectacle en tant qu'être humain.

_« Quoi, t'es gay ? Ahaha et comment tu peux le savoir ? T'as jamais eu de petites-amies et encore moins de petits-amis ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu aimes Ppoiyo alors que tu sais même pas qu'il a pu déjà embrasser une fille et a aimé ça !? »_

Ron contracta ses poings contre son pantalon quand la voix de sa sœur résonna dans sa tête le jour où il lui avait avoué ses orientations sexuelles, s'étant mise à rire quand il lui avait révélé de qui précisément il était tombé amoureux. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle lui avait ri au nez et se mordit alors sa lèvre inférieure avec énervement.

« Mais tu sais Ron, ne te fie pas à cette photo. Ppoiyo a pu confondre vu dans l'état où il était à ce moment-là, tenta de le rassurer son père en voyant agir son fils.

— Oh oui ! N'y fais pas attention, en plus je me souviens qu'il s'est tout de suite mis à s'excuser et qu'il ne fera plus jamais ça puisque ça ne se faisait pas entre ami. » Renchérit sa mère aussitôt.

Entre ami ? Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu à Ron qui espéra qu'en faisant ce chaste baiser, Ppoiyo pensait que c'était lui que sa sœur. Pour sa part, Ppoiyo ne se souvenait plus complètement de son retour chez Ron après la petite fête organisée par ses camarades de classe de l'époque qui l'avaient obligé à les suivre, lui tenant trop fermement son bras pour qu'il puisse s'échapper et retourner voir Ron qui l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Avait-il embrassé Ronko en pensant que c'était Ron ? Oh oui sûrement, à tous les coups. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre sentiment pour Ronko.

Les dernières pages se tournèrent, ses parents les ayant pris en photo alors qu'ils avaient revêtu l'uniforme de leur lycée, Ppoiyo regardant ailleurs le feu aux joues et se passant avec gêne la main contre sa nuque. Quant à Ron, il avait pris son autre bras grâce au sien et souriait à pleine dent tout en ayant levé fièrement son index et majeur devant eux.

L'album photos se referma et fut rapidement amené contre la poitrine de sa mère, lui souriant gentiment tandis que son père se levait pour ouvrir le tiroir où l'épais livre allait être rangé.

« C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que vous vous connaissez, vous êtes toujours restés ensembles comme si vous étiez inséparables, souffla d'une voix émue sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

— Oui, enfin maintenant…

— Ron, pense un peu à Ppoiyo… depuis que vous vous connaissez, donc depuis le bac à sable où tu lui tendais le râteau qu'il avait perdu pour faire son château, il t'a toujours vu en tant que meilleur ami. Désolé de le dire, mais les gays ne sont pas bien vus par la société d'aujourd'hui et cela cause bien des problèmes aux concernés. De plus, je me suis tout de même renseigné un peu et ce n'est pas sans douleur, n'est-ce pas ? » Supposa son père.

Pour seule réponse, les joues de Ron se colorièrent un peu de rouge et il abaissa son visage vers l'avant, un peu honteux puisqu'il sa première fois avait été avec Meito alors qu'il ne ressentait que de la profonde amitié, ainsi que l'odeur de l'alcool qui affluait dans la pièce, pour passer à l'acte et savoir qu'en effet, la première était très douloureuse.

« Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que Ppoiyo est un garçon correct et qu'il lui faut juste du temps pour réfléchir calmement à un possible futur de couple entre vous deux et revenir pour te donner sa réponse. Où qu'il soit, ne pense pas qu'il te fuit, il se remet juste en question sûrement. »

Par sa voix calme et posée, se voulant rassurant, le père de Ron cloua autant son propre fils que Ppoiyo. Sincèrement, qui pouvait répondre à de telles choses ? Ce n'était pas possible. La beauté du moment, ces mots dits, ce sourire franc qu'étirait ce grand homme, ne pouvait être brisé par des mots, pas même des remerciements. Pourtant, la mère de Ron se leva pour ranger l'album photo tout ne passant sa main où l'alliance se trouvait par-dessus l'épaule de son mari tout en lui souriant tout aussi gentiment.

« Je, hm… merci beaucoup. Je ne vous le dirai jamais assez, mais… merci. »

Se penchant vers l'avant pour montrer toute sa profonde reconnaissance, Ron pensa au fait qu'il avait sûrement les parents les plus géniaux, les plus tolérants, possibles que cette Terre pouvait offrir. Ils avaient accepté avec une vitesse stupéfiante que d'autres n'auraient pas ses penchants sexuels, le rassurant et l'aidant même dans cette voie.

Le rire joyeux de sa mère fut sa seule réponse, ayant porté le dos de sa main à ses lèvres tandis que son père se moquait encore de son côté émotif. En effet, Ron passait à l'instant son bras sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes naissantes sous le coup de l'émotion. Être avec sa famille lui faisait un bien fou et il ne faisait pourtant que pleurer. Ppoiyo aussi ne pouvait pas rester insensible par tous ces moments passés avec la famille de Ron, cela ne faisait pourtant qu'un jour entier depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et pourtant Ron se portait déjà fort mieux que la veille et le jour encore précédent. Cependant, il s'en voulait intérieurement à lui-même.

Tout était de sa faute Ron était mal à cause de lui, avait rejoint sa famille par son absence qui le pesait trop, le rendait malheureux à ne pas comprendre ses sentiments et les ayant rejetés en pensant que Ron se trompait et confondait amour et amitié. Ppoiyo se rendait bien compte maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas, Ron l'aimait vraiment et ça depuis de nombreuses années. De nombreuses années de silence, d'incompréhension, qui n'avait pas empêché à Ron de rester à ses côtés, le réconforter quand il n'allait pas bien et le poussant à faire ses projets quand il hésitait. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, dans n'importe quelles circonstances, toujours à lui sourire gaiement alors qu'il ne désirait de lui qu'un peu plus d'attention en retour. Ppoiyo maudissait sa transformation, bien plus qu'avant, voulant retrouver son apparence humaine coûte que coûte et le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir parler à Ron. C'en était trop, cela faisait trop longtemps, trop longtemps que Ron l'attendait et qu'il le laissait encore attendre maintenant qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments pour sa personne. Il devait lui donner au moins une réponse ! Oui, une réponse…

Est-ce qu'il aimait Ron ?

« Et si nous allions nous coucher ? Je commence à tomber de sommeil. » Bâilla la mère.

Rapidement, tout le monde rejoint son idée et Ron se leva à son tour pour rejoindre la porte menant au couloir pour regagner ensuite sa chambre. Il prit toutefois le chat dans ses bras, ne l'oubliant pas cette fois-ci et grimpa avec lui les escaliers pour ensuite refermer la porte de sa chambre et être maintenant tous les deux.

Ron s'avachit sur son lit, ses mains par-dessus le canapé et posant son crâne dessus pour regarder avec intérêt le plafond au-dessus de lui. Son esprit lui renvoyait les photos qu'il avait vu dernièrement, surtout celle où Ppoiyo embrassait Ronko pour être exacte. Qu'avait pensé son ami à cet instant précis ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Etait-ce seulement dû à l'alcool ? Ron aurait tellement souhaité poser ses questions au principale concerné, mais c'était impossible. Son attention se tourna alors vers son chat qu'il avait placé juste à côté de son visage et qui s'était roulé en boule au coin du lit, Ppoiyo réfléchissant de son côté.

Le bleuté fut sorti de ses réflexions par cette sensation de voler qui était dû aux mains de Ron qui l'avaient pris et faisait maintenant pendre ses jambes arrières vers le sol, Ron étant maintenant assis sur son lit avec le mur contre son dos et mettant son chat devant son visage.

« Dis, tu en penses quoi toi ? Tu arrives à résoudre des problèmes de terminales, alors tu peux bien répondre à ce problème non ? Tu crois que Ppoiyo m'aime, même juste un peu ? Mais pas qu'en simple ami, hein, mais en possible petit-ami ? C'est vrai que mon père a raison et que ça peut le remettre totalement en question, mais s'il se pose des questions sur comment on le fait entre homme, je suis le plus à même d'y répondre tu ne penses pas ? Et puis ça me dérange pas d'attendre de ce côté-là, je ne veux pas qu'il se force pour me faire plaisir. Rah ! C'est tellement compliqué ! Je sais plus quoi penser… »

D'une main, Ron se tritura les cheveux alors qu'il enchaînait sur le fil de ses pensées à haute voix, Ppoiyo le fixant avec intérêt. Est-ce qu'il aimait Ron ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à endurer tous les problèmes qu'allaient sûrement causer des problèmes un jour ou l'autre ? Subir et affronter cette douleur de la première fois, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne sera pas le dominant de cette histoire ? Ppoiyo n'était tout de même pas abruti sur ce sujet et savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un point d'accès pour le faire entre homme, pas des plus délicat ni poétique à dire, mais c'était bien le seul. Enfin, d'un côté son partenaire serait Ron et donc pas n'importe qui. Il avait une confiance totale en son ami. Mais est-ce que cette confiance pouvait laisser faire ce dernier ce qu'il voulait avec son corps mais aussi son cœur ? Ppoiyo sentit sa tête tourner à force de trop penser à toutes ces choses soudainement.

« Je l'aime tellement… je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, surtout pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de couper tout contact avec moi, je ne le supporterai pas. Autant je préférai qu'il me déteste mais qu'au moins il me parle, m'insulte s'il le faut et me rue de coup qu'il s'écarte indéfiniment de moi. »

Ron soupira longuement, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il se reposait contre le mur, posant le chat contre son torse et laissant ensuite ses bras contre le matelas de son lit. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Quand est-ce que Ppoiyo allait revenir le voir ? Reviendra-t-il un jour ? Ses affaires meublaient encore l'appartement et ils avaient encore leurs examens déterminant pour leur avenir à passer. Ppoiyo ne louperait jamais ce moment, peut-être le verra-t-il à ce moment-là.

« Tu en penses quoi alors Ppoiyoyo ? Tu crois que Ppoiyo pourrait m'aimer, même juste un peu ? »

Malgré que la question lui soit posée à lui, Ron ne le regarda pas et préféra continuer à fixer le plafond sans vraiment y faire attention, plongé dans ses pensées à essayer de trouver la réponse par ses propres moyens. A cause de sa réflexion bien trop grande, Ron ne remarqua pas l'avancée de son chat contre son torse, ses petites pattes blanches qui petit à petit menaient le véritable Ppoiyo, celui que tout le monde cherchait en vain et parlait de lui alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce, vers le visage pensif du brun qui lui faisait face.

Sans s'y attendre, le menton légèrement relevé vers le plafond au-dessus de lui et le regard absent, Ron écarquilla violemment ses yeux quand il sentit une infime pression sur ses lèvres. Par pur réflexe, ses bras saisirent le petit corps s'étant appuyé sur son visage pour se dresser et poser ses babines sur sa bouche et le mettre une nouvelle fois en hauteur. Pourquoi ce chat venait-il de l'embrasser ?

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda-t-il en bégayant, les yeux toujours ahuris par l'attitude de cet étrange animal.

Mais bien sûr, Ron n'obtient aucune réponse de la part du chat qui celui-ci préféra juste détourner son regard pour aller fixer avec intérêt le mur à sa droite. Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Simple envie de savoir ce que ça faisait tout simplement ? Ppoiyo se sentit alors secoué, remarquant que Ron se redressait pour ne plus poser son dos contre le mur et se trouvait maintenant assis en tailleur sur son lit, le tenant toujours au-dessus de lui avec cette même étincelle de surprise qui illuminait ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours trouvé que Ron avait un très joli regard, changeant en fonction de l'intensité du Soleil s'y reflétant à l'intérieur ou encore de l'humeur de ce dernier.

« Attends… c'est ta déduction à mon problème ? En m'embrassant, tu veux me dire que Ppoiyo désire m'embrasser aussi ? C'est ça ? »

Seulement parfois, bon c'est vrai que fort souvent, Ron était un idiot complet qui interprétait les choses comme cela l'arrangeait. Il désirait l'embrasser ? Non c'était faux ! Il voulait juste voir quel effet cela pouvait produire d'embrasser quelqu'un, même sous sa forme féline. Embrasser Ron… sous sa forme humaine… Ppoiyo sentit sa tête commencer à tourner et une forte vague de chaleur parcourir son corps.

« Ah… si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… »

Le soupir rêveur de Ron en plus de son basculement vers l'avant pour s'allonger, emmenant avec lui Ppoiyo qui se retrouva contre son torse, résonna dans la pièce et laissa perplexe le bleuté. Est-ce Ron tenait tant que ça à ce qu'il l'embrasse lors de son retour, si toutefois un jour il redevient humain ? Doucement, Ppoiyo sentit la main de Ron lui caresser sa tête pour descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos et recommencer incessamment pour le caresser.

Pendant que Ron le caressait tendrement, plongé dans ses pensées, ses gestes à son attention finirent par troubler Ppoiyo. Comment leur quotidien adviendra-t-il s'ils se mettent ensemble ? Comment se comporteront-ils tous les jours puisqu'ils vivront sous le même toit, toujours avec l'autre, jour et nuit ? Ron serait-il toujours aussi attentionné envers sa personne, prêt à parcourir son village pour le retrouver alors qu'il s'est perdu et cela malgré la pluie, lui prêtera-t-il des vêtements pour le réchauffer, l'emmènera-t-il partout où est-ce qu'il pourra aller dans le futur alors qu'il n'est pas convié à l'origine ? Des milliers de questions lui traversèrent tout à coup l'esprit, ce à quoi il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence et n'aurait certainement pas pensé tout seul s'il n'avait pas été transformé en chat et découvert l'ampleur des sentiments de Ron à son égard. Petit à petit, Ppoiyo se sentit dépasser par les événements, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni penser, trop de choses se bousculaient dans son cerveau normalement éloigné de ce genre de pensée superficielles que peut-être l'amour.

Seulement, une seule question revint en boucle dans son esprit pour rapidement évincer toutes les autres : si un jour il accepte les sentiments de Ron et décide de s'engager, Ron ne se lasserait-il pas de lui au bout d'un certain temps ? Après tout, Ppoiyo savait mieux que personne qu'il n'aimait pas les sorties en plein air où il y a trop de gens, trop de bousculades et trop de bouquant pour pas grand-chose. Il n'était pas non plus friand des voyages et appréciait plus que tout rester dans sa chambre à réviser toute la journée. De plus, n'ayant jamais eu de relation, Ppoiyo ne saurait pas comment se comporter envers Ron. Devra-t-il lui tenir la main dans la rue comme tous ces couples alors qu'eux sont deux hommes ? L'emmener dans des restaurants réputés pour passer une bonne soirée en sa présence et le couvrir de cadeaux, voire même de fleurs ? Mais surtout, une fois seuls chez eux, dans leur lit, que devra-t-il faire ?

Finalement, la remise en question allait être pour ce soir.


	6. Je te veux

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le sixième chapitre de Toilet Neko... quelque part, je vous l'offre tout en étant triste. Cette histoire me tenait énormément à coeur déjà à l'origine et savoir que vous l'appréciez me l'a fait encore plus apprécier. Matsudappoiyo et Ron sont vraiment des UTAUX que j'affectionne énormément, à un point inimaginable (disons qu'involontairement, je me projette moi-même dans Ppoiyo et lui fait vivre mes doutes/mes erreurs/mes amours. C'est horrible quand je le réalise).

Bien sûr il y a le chapitre 7 (qui contient le lemon) mais ce sixième chapitre est la fin de l'histoire. Le chapitre suivant n'est qu'un bonus... De plus, Toilet Neko est ma première fic postée sur ce site et la première qui sera terminée... je vous l'offre donc la gorge serrée.

J'espère encore que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme les précédents !

**Information :** Je compte poster le chapitre 7 pour vous faire partager le lemon, ce qui m'obligera donc à mettre la fiction en M.

**Révélation :** pourquoi ce titre (Toilet Neko) ? Matsudappoiyo a un MMD avec le titre de cette fiction. La vidéo s'est à peine enclenchée que je suis déjà pliée en deux (chronométrée je tiens 0:11 comme quoi...) Franchement, je vous conseille d'aller voir cette vidéo sur You Tube (tapez : Toilet Neko matsudappoiyo) car vous voyez un peu la personnalité que je donne à Ppoiyo? Bah cette vidéo le ridiculise complètement et c'est juste hilarant !

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Toilet Neko**

**Chapitre 6 – Je te veux**

* * *

La semaine chez la famille Keine s'était formidablement bien déroulée, sans intempéries enfin la visite surprise de Ronko, la sœur aînée de Ron qui lui ressemblait énormément en étant plus petite et que Ppoiyo avait embrassée en pensant que c'était Ron après une soirée arrosée organisée par ses amis au collège pour l'obtention de leur brevet, ait jeté un certain froid dans la maison. Ron ainsi que sa sœur avaient donc dû discuter sans l'intervention de leurs parents, Ronko avouant alors qu'à l'époque Ppoiyo ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente pendant un temps mais que la différence d'âge l'avait retenue. C'est vrai qu'il avait dix ans d'écart tout de même. Mais le résultat de cette discussion était que maintenant Ron avait pardonné à sa sœur ses mauvaises paroles prononcées quand il lui avait annoncé pour la première fois ses penchants sexuels. Les parents étaient maintenant heureux que la tension qui régnait entre leurs deux enfants se soit enfin estompée, ne pouvant rêver mieux.

Aujourd'hui, Ron bouclait sa valise posée sur son lit et prit la cage en plastique qu'il avait achetée pour transporter son chat de son appartement jusqu'ici. Il la posa par ailleurs à même le sol, ouvrant la trappe devant Ppoiyo pour qu'il entre à l'intérieur et qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. A l'inverse de la première fois où Ppoiyo s'était carapaté sous son lit et grognait sur Ron à cause de ses instincts animales qui avaient pris le dessus, cette fois-ci fut toute autre et pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron, il entra de lui-même dans cette petite boîte verte. Ron l'emmena alors dans la voiture de Ronko venue le ramener, celle-ci prenant plutôt la valise de son frère entre ses mains pour la mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture et monter ensuite sur le siège conducteur pour boucler sa ceinture et démarrer le moteur.

Le trajet se fit plus détendu, plus conviviale, Ronko n'ayant pas allumé la radio pour dissiper un quelconque silence puisqu'elle discutait avec Ron qui d'aucune façon ne lui répondait méchamment. Ppoiyo était donc alors spectateur de cette discussion paisible, autant pour sa peau que pour les relations entre ces deux-là. Ce serait presque à regret que Ronko déposa son petit-frère à son appartement une fois arrivé, lançant cependant une petite remarque désobligeante juste pour la forme avant de faire repartir sa voiture et laisser sur le pas de la porte Ron qui finissait de la saluer avant de la voir disparaître et ouvrir la porte et ensuite prendre sa valise et libérer Ppoiyo de sa cage.

« Nous voilà rentrés Ppoiyoyo ! » Lança joyeusement Ron en ouvrant la trappe à partir du canapé et voir sortir son petit ami domestique.

Après s'être assis un peu plus loin, hors de la cage, Ppoiyo s'allongea sur le canapé. Ron prit alors la cage maintenant vide pour la ranger dans un placard non loin, se retournant un instant pour voir le couloir menant aux chambres. L'hésitation dont il fut victime était parfaitement visible sur son visage. A tous les coups, il devait se demander si Ppoiyo était rentré. D'ailleurs, le principal concerné par cette hésitation vit la victime céder à ses pensées intérieures et se diriger vers sa chambre.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Ron revint en se passant la main dans les cheveux et soupira de lassitude. Ppoiyo n'était toujours pas revenu dans sa chambre, même pas pour prendre ses livres ou encore des affaires de rechanges. Le jeune homme jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur le four éteint, remarquant qu'il était l'heure de manger et que son ventre commençait à réclamer. De la sorte, pour s'occuper les mains et surtout l'esprit, Ron se mit à cuisiner et enfila ce tablier vert qu'il mettait à chaque fois, pendu au mur à droite à côté des fourneaux.

Ppoiyo se souvenait que Ron avait toujours adoré cuisiner, ayant demandé assez tôt à sa mère de lui apprendre à préparer de bons petits plats et s'entraînant quand celle-ci s'absentait tout en utilisant les manuels. Au final, Ron se révélait être un véritable cordon bleu. Il n'avait jamais eu à critiquer une cuisson trop sèche, une viande trop dure ou encore un manque de saveur. Mais en plus de la cuisine, Ron s'occupait aussi du ménage de tout l'appartement jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'il pourrait très bien le faire, seule la propre chambre du brun restait bordélique. Ron s'occupait vraiment tout pour son petit confort, pour son bien-être, le faisant même passer avant le sien.

Ppoiyo observa Ron s'afférer en cuisine, jonglant entre les ustensiles de cuisine avec une habitude un peu trop flagrante. Quelque part, un sentiment de remord commençait à l'envahir, de la culpabilité aussi car après tout Ron se chargeait de tout concernant le ménage et les nourrir et jamais il ne lui avait demandé la moindre aide, sachant peut-être qu'il se ferait balader puisqu'il préférait réviser.

Depuis sa transformation en chat, Ppoiyo se rendait de plus en plus compte à quel point sa vie dépendait dorénavant de Ron et que si un jour ce dernier décidait de mettre les voiles loin de lui, en ayant certainement marre, il serait complètement dépassé et ne saurait pas se prendre en charge tout seul. Pour son équilibre, pour avoir de bons petits plats, une personne à qui parler car l'être humain même le plus misanthrope a besoin tôt ou tard de parler un peu à quelqu'un, Ron était tout pour lui. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, autant pour son petit confort matériel que psychologique. Ron était l'unique personne qui le supportait et l'aimait. Et lui, que lui avait-il rendu en échange pour le remercier ? Rien. Il avait juste eu l'intelligence de rejeter ses sentiments en pleine figure en n'y croyant pas, pensant qu'il se fichait de lui. Il avait été tellement injuste.

Plus que jamais auparavant, Ppoiyo voulait redevenir un humain et quitter cette apparence de chat. C'en était assez ! Ron en avait déjà assez fait, il ne méritait certainement pas de souffrir davantage et d'attendre désespérément son retour. Ppoiyo en avait assez de le voir pleurer part sa faute, de le voir si perturbé par son absence injustifiée, de cette solitude qui le pesait énormément. Il voulait le retrouver en tant qu'humain et non pas chat, le voir joyeux en le renvoyant et reprendre ses expressions idiotes qui pourtant faisaient son charme.

Mais pourquoi ?

Une petite voix forte agaçante faisait résonner cette question en boucle dans son cerveau. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il rendre le sourire à Ron et donc le voir heureux ? Sa remise en question sur une possible relation avec Ron ne l'avait mené à rien car il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse, aucune issue possible à cette situation critique. Il n'avait pas la capacité de voir le futur et ne pouvait taire cette angoisse intérieure qui faisait se tordre douloureusement ses entrailles. Perdre Ron était inenvisageable, étant bien trop important pour lui, mais s'il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, ou si au contraire y répondait et s'en lassait, Ron partirait loin de lui de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Certainement pas ! Ron ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui, il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation !

Sentiment de possessivité… l'amour ?

Ppoiyo marqua un temps d'arrêt dans le fil de ses pensées pour porter son attention sur Ron qui apportait son assiette sur la table basse placée entre la télévision et le canapé où lui y était toujours allongé. Serait-il amoureux de Ron ? Vraiment ? Étais-ce vraiment possible ? Depuis quand et puis comment ? L'amour ne vint pas comme ça, pas en un simple claquement de doigts ou sur un coup de tête, ce n'était pas possible ! Alors comment ?

Mais quelque part, c'était tellement risible. Il lui avait tout de même fallu se transformer en chat pour comprendre ses sentiments. Jalousie, culpabilité, possessivité, Ppoiyo ne pouvait cacher ces sentiments en lui. Tout ce petits lots de sentiments que Ron lui a permis de découvrir, de comprendre mais ne pouvait contrôler et ça tout bonnement parce que quelque part, profondément ancré dans son cœur, lui aussi devait l'aimer depuis un bout de temps. Si en tant qu'humain il avait découvert ce que Meito et Ron trafiquaient sous son nez, bien sûr qu'il aurait mal réagi, surtout qu'en plus il s'agissait de Meito. Mais quelque part, n'aimait-il pas Meito justement parce qu'il était un ami proche de Ron ? N'était-il pas lui aussi plus désagréable quand des personne susceptibles d'éloigner Ron de lui approchaient celui-ci d'un peu trop près ? Quel idiot avait-il été ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments et préférer réviser d'arrachepied pour être dans le top 10 et s'assurer un avenir prometteur, son avenir ne serait plus rien si Ron venait à s'éloigner de lui !

Et pourquoi donc ?

Une nouvelle fois, la voix agaçante dans sa tête se fit entendre par un léger ton cinglant qui énerva davantage Ppoiyo qui se rendait compte à quel point il avait été idiot. Tellement idiot et surtout égoïste. Inconsciemment, il avait préféré travailler comme un forcené que profiter de ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir soit ici l'amour. Ppoiyo s'en voulait tellement, s'injuriant de tous les noms alors que Ron regardait la télévision, seul, une main perdue dans les poils de ce chat qu'il avait recueilli un matin. Il devait trouver à tout prix un moyen de redevenir humain et parler à Ron de ses sentiments. Il devait s'excuser, se faire pardonner et se confesser à son tour. Ron ne devait pas se lasser de lui ou s'énerver assez contre lui pour plier bagage et partir au loin sans lui donner de nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait tellement besoin de lui !

« Allez au dodo maintenant. La semaine de vacance improvisée est terminée et demain c'est dimanche et je dois rattraper mon retard, allons-nous coucher qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ppoiyoyo ? »

Portant ses yeux sanglants dans ceux turquoise de Ron, Ppoiyo se demanda comment celui-ci pouvait sourire dans un moment pareil. Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait. Comment faisait-il pour tout supporter et ça depuis des années ? C'était quoi son secret ?

Seulement, Ppoiyo ne put y réfléchir davantage. Ron abattait déjà les couvertures de son lit sur eux, ramenant son petit corps de chat contre son torse vêtu d'une vieille chemise trouée de partout et marquée de tâches indélébiles. Pour des fois exceptionnelles, quelques mèches s'échappaient de la natte normalement parfaite, donnant un air encore plus sexy à Ron qui pour ne pas avoir trop chaud avait tout de même laissé sa chemise ouverte. La soudaine proximité de leur corps, sentir l'odeur de Ron emplissant ses narines rosées, en plus de sa chaleur corporelle se mélangea à la sienne, Ppoiyo sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre la chamade.

Si un jour après être redevenu un humain. Si Ron l'aimait toujours et acceptait d'entamer une relation avec lui, est-ce qu'ils auront ce genre d'étreinte au lit ?

Ppoiyo réfléchit à cette question jusqu'à ce que le sommeil soit le plus fort et lui fasse fermer les paupières pour s'endormir doucement contre le torse chaud de Ron, les mains de ce dernier entourant son corps. La nuit remporta aussi son combat contre le Soleil partant se coucher, le ciel perdant de ses couleurs rougeoyante de coucher de Soleil pour s'obscurcirent complètement et laisser la Lune dominer la ville tout entière.

Dans la chambre à côté de celle de Ron, cette pièce délaissée depuis un mois par Ppoiyo, les rayons de la Lune vinrent à nouveau éclairer les lieux et faire danser les rideaux par le rythme imposé par le vent. Un des rayons de la Lune vogua dans la pièce avant de terminer son voyage sur le visage ovale où résidaient au-dessus deux petites oreilles vertes parfaitement dressées, la main gauche de ce drôle d'objet soit disant porte bonheur toujours fièrement relevée. Le Maneki-neko n'avait pas changé de place, étant resté depuis un mois sur cette petite commode où l'y avait déposé Ron comme cadeau pour Ppoiyo afin de l'aider dans ses études. Le Maneki-neko était connu pour réaliser les vœux que ses propriétaires pouvaient lui glisser à l'oreille, les exhaussant la plupart du temps puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de petits coups de chances et non la conquête de l'univers. Ainsi, l'entité idolâtrée par les Japonais avait accordé un peu de magie à ce garçon souffrant d'un amour incompris depuis un bon nombre d'années déjà, usant donc de ses pouvoirs pour changer l'idiot de l'histoire en chat et ainsi le pousser dans l'incapacité de garder le nez pendu à ses livres et plutôt observer et comprendre son environnement. Cela semblait être le cas puisque à travers ses murs, à quelques mètres tout justes, il pouvait entendre le souhait de ce chat bien étrange.

Ainsi, comme la première fois ce soir-là, la patte gauche du Maneki-neko s'affaissa dans un grincement strident du haut de la commode jusqu'à sous ses pieds et revint rapidement en place. Un flash recouvrit la totalité de l'appartement avant de se dissiper aussitôt, parfaitement discret. Le rayon de la Lune se retira ensuite de ses yeux devenus émeraude à son passage, redevant alors vitreux quand l'obscurité revint dans la chambre et que le vent finit par délaisser son jouet pour partir en chercher d'autres plus loin. Le calme reprit ses droits sur l'appartement maintenant plongé dans le silence des plus complets, le Maneki-neko ayant retrouvé ses yeux vitreux et sa pose connue par tous.

Le matin suivant l'événement surnaturel, Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer après qu'une chose ait un peu trop taquiné le bout de son nez. Machinalement, il passa sa main par-dessus celui-ci, les yeux toujours fermés, et se rapprocha de cette source de chaleur anormale. Se gratter le nez avec une main. Une main chaude, sans le moindre poil. Précipitamment, Ppoiyo ouvrit les yeux et mit aussitôt ses mains devant. Cinq doigts de chaires, légèrement rosés, assez long et munis surtout d'ongles. Étais-ce un rêve ?

Abaissant ses mains pour maintenant comprendre d'où venait cette source de chaleur suspecte qui en plus le tenait par la taille, le cœur de Ppoiyo aurait pu battre n'importe quel compétiteur pour le marathon tellement il alla vite dès le réveil. Dans un réflexe inconditionné, et ayant plus de peur que de mal, le bleuté redevenu définitivement humain et s'étant en plus réveillé dans les bras de Ron, se retrouva le cul posé par terre et respira bruyamment. Mais par la douleur ressentie à son arrière train, compensant le vulgaire pincement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, Ppoiyo fut certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était redevenu humain et donc tout ce que cela allait entraîner dans les prochaines minutes, voire seconde dès que le jeune homme entendit le soupir émit par Ron. L'avait-il réveillé ? Non, il n'était pas prêt. Pas maintenant !

Ron se retourna juste, remettant ses couvertures sur ses épaules pour ensuite montrer son dos à Ppoiyo qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et sentir son cœur ralentir l'allure. Les yeux vermeils de Ppoiyo se dirigèrent vers le réveil de Ron posé sur sa table de chevet et vit qu'il était à peine neuf heures du matin. A quelle heure se levait Ron le dimanche ? En tout cas, il était toujours levé alors que lui se réveillait à midi approximativement, son ami l'attendant avec son déjeuner encore fumant sur la table de cuisine.

Ppoiyo passa sa main droite par-dessus sa franche qui couvrait en partie son front, l'amenant en arrière et essayant de réfléchir tout en restant assis à même le sol et cela dans la propre chambre de Ron toujours endormi. Déjà pour éviter le réveil de son ami et surtout préparer son mensonge pour sa longue absence, trouver le moyen pour se confesser, il devait quitter cette pièce le plus rapidement possible, l'appartement même. Ppoiyo se leva donc et se mit en direction de la sortie sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles en ouvrant et refermant la porte après être passé et se retrouvant maintenant dans le salon. Il devait trouver une réponse aux questions que pourraient lui poser Ron et ça le plus tôt possible.

Sortant alors dehors où très peu de personnes circulaient à cette heure, Ppoiyo déambula dans les ruelles entourant son appartement tout en étant habillé des mêmes vêtements que la soirée de sa transformation en chat, soit une vulgaire chemise blanche délavée et un pantalon noir. Il n'avait jamais été très coquet question habillement et sa seule originalité qui le démarquerait des autres serait inévitablement la couleur de ses cheveux d'un bleu clair terminant par quelques mèches blanches en plus de son regard sanglant. Franchement… qu'est-ce que pouvait lui trouver Ron ?

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ne se souciant pas où ses pieds pouvaient le mener, Ppoiyo se retrouva bientôt obligé de s'arrêter pour ne pas percuter un mur, redressant alors son menton pour que ses yeux puissent voir contre quoi il allait s'heurter s'il ne s'était pas arrêté. Ce qui lui tenait face n'était autre que la petite épicerie du quartier où allait souvent Ron pour faire les courses, toujours ouverte et le personnel étant très sympathique. C'était aussi très certainement ici que Ron avait acheté le Maneki-neko. Pour une raison dont il ignorait la provenance, Ppoiyo pénétra dans le petit établissement grâce aux portes automatiques qui s'ouvrirent dès qu'il fut passé devant, découvrant pour la première fois ses allées gorgées de produits en tout genre et pour tous les goûts.

« Bienvenue chez nous très cher nouveau client ! » Clama une voix que ne reconnut pas Ppoiyo qui se fit aussitôt envahir, un bras entourant bien vite ses épaules.

Les yeux légèrement agrandis par la surprise de cette étreinte anormale, ne reconnaissant pas non plus ce visage d'homme mûr que possédait le propriétaire des lieu;x un jeune adulte aux cheveux bleus terminant leur chemin au-dessus de ses épaules avec des yeux de couleur exceptionnelle et pour cause la pupille normalement noire chez tout être humain était pourtant chez lui d'un rose éclatant, le contour de son iris étant d'un bleu océan. Portait-il des lentilles de couleur pour produire un tel effet à ses yeux ? Ce fut l'unique question que se posa intérieurement Ppoiyo qui jeta ensuite son attention sur le badge de cet homme où était inscrit son nom : Merlot Shirasagi.

« Une envie particulière ? Notre livreur vient tout juste de terminer sa livraison et nous avons tout ce que vous pouvez désirer au plus profond de votre cœur ! »

Merlot relâcha son emprise autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers les premiers rayons établis dans son magasin modeste, indiquant par sa main mise au-dessus de son épaule à Ppoiyo de le suivre, ce que fit rapidement ce dernier. Le propriétaire des lieux vanta alors la qualité de ses produits, passant des légumes aux viandes dans leur paquet d'emballage jusqu'à même le rayon des produits ménagers et le petit coin réservé pour les couples. Par ailleurs, l'épicerie ne subissait pas encore son flot matinal de clients, Ppoiyo étant le premier à être arrivé. Merlot avait donc tout son temps pour discuter avec lui et faire mieux connaissance. Pour lui aussi, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage alors qu'il connaissait personnellement tous les habitants de ce quartier.

Au cours de leur petite expédition, l'attention de Ppoiyo fut attirée par le petit établi improvisé dans un coin du magasin, quelques planches de bois ayant étaient clouées à l'autre pour pouvoir supporter le poids de cette dernière statuette rosâtre. L'espace l'entourant signala que d'autres objets avaient été posés là mais avaient disparus, sûrement achetés.

« Vous êtes un connaisseur en Maneki-neko ? J'en faisais la collection mais ma sœur avec qui je partage la maison en a eu assez de voir leurs têtes après qu'elle ait échoué à tous ses examens… elle ne peut plus les voir et me menaçais de les casser si je ne m'en séparais pas… la vie est injuste, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Celui-ci signifie quoi ? » Demanda Ppoiyo en se rapprochant de l'objet.

Ppoiyo se souvenait que le Maneki-neko que lui avait offert Ron d'un vert éclatant signifiait la réussite aux examens. Peut-être que ce Maneki-neko rose avait une autre signification. Peu de temps après sa question, Ppoiyo sentit le parfum masculin du vendeur proche de lui, Merlot s'étant lui aussi penché pour être plus proche de son dernier Maneki-neko chéri.

« Le Maneki-neko rose représente l'amour et les chances que les sentiments amoureux soient réciproques envers l'être aimé, mais on dirait que sa couleur rose pétant déroute la clientèle et personne n'y fait plus attention. C'est dommage… »

Est-ce qu'offrir ce Maneki-neko rose à Ron suffirait pour sa confession ? Après tout, Ron lui en avait bien acheté un pour lui porter chance dans ses examens, peut-être connaissait-il aussi la signification de celui-ci. Ppoiyo enfouit à nouveau les mains dans ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille, se doutant bien que ce ne serait pas gratuit et que même si Merlot était quelqu'un sympathique, il ne le laisserait pas partir avec sans avoir payé. Malheureusement, le sort continuant à s'acharner contre lui, Ppoiyo constata qu'il avait laissé toutes pièces de monnaie à l'appartement. A cette heure-là, et en vue des personnes toujours plus nombreuses qui déambulaient de l'autre côté de la vitrine, Ron devait être levé lui aussi. Il ne pouvait plus retourner à l'appartement pour aller chercher de l'argent sans se faire remarquer par son ami.

« Je… vous pouvez me faire crédit ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et j'en ai absolument besoin ! »

Se retournant vers Merlot, sa voix tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion et le sentiment de honte qui l'accablait, Ppoiyo espéra que sa demande soit acceptée par son interlocuteur.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux où Ppoiyo vit le propriétaire du Maneki-neko rose réfléchir, ayant croisé les bras contre son torse et levé le menton vers le plafond. Le bleuté sentait son cœur prêt à s'arrêter si ce dernier venait à refuser sa demande. Il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens pour se confesser à Ron, se voyant très mal retourner voir ce dernier et lui déclarer sa flamme. Il en serait incapable. Tous ses espoirs résidaient maintenant dans ce petit objet porteur de chance.

« Ça me fait rappeler qu'il y a sûrement un mois, un jeune homme était dans le même état que toi, la même expression dans les yeux. Il était même prêt à se mettre à genoux devant moi pour me supplier de lui faire crédit car c'était aussi son seul moyen de faire comprendre ses sentiments à la personne à qui il voulait l'offrir. J'ai dû lui céder mon Maneki-neko vert et il m'a remercié pendant de longues minutes avant que ma sœur m'appelle à la caisse. »

Sans hésitation, Ppoiyo devina que Merlot parlait de Ron. Sans le voir, ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer et ces petites rougeurs firent sourire Merlot qui comprit aussitôt pourquoi ce bleuté désirait plus que tout obtenir ce Maneki-neko rose.

« Allez va, je te fais crédit. Ton ami m'a bien remboursé dès le lendemain, je te fais donc confiance ! Je te souhaite aussi beaucoup de bonheur ! »

Le visage de Ppoiyo prit un peu plus de couleur tout en acquiesçant timidement. Il dut ensuite suivre Merlot qui avait pris délicatement l'objet rosâtre entre ses mains pour le porter en caisse et faire son cadeau d'emballage. Tout en étirant un large sourire en apercevant le visage écarlate de son nouveau client, Merlot tendit le sac plastique où il avait rangé le paquet cadeau de Ppoiyo qui le remercia avant de sortir et se retrouver à l'extérieur.

« Si tu commences à faire crédit à tous tes clients, je ne donne pas cher de ton épicerie. » Pesta une voix derrière Merlot.

Celui-ci sursauta vivement avant de se retourner et faire face à sa jeune sœur coiffée en deux hautes couettes brunes et aux mêmes yeux singuliers que lui, les bras croisés contre sa fine poitrine et tambourinant le sol avec son pied droit, agacée. Il reporta toutefois son attention sur ce jeune homme qui disparut bien vite de son champ de vision, le feu toujours aux joues et la tête baissée vers l'avant pour que ses mèches de cheveux masquent en partie son visage.

« Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que mes clients ressortent de mon magasin avec ce qu'ils souhaitent. N'est-ce pas là la devise que doit avoir tout marchand ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse, à moins qu'on prenne le juron de sa sœur comme une répartie convenable et le claquement de porte pour la réserve qui s'en suivit. Un léger sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Merlot avant qu'un nouveau client n'entre dans son domaine et qu'il aille à son encontre comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Ppoiyo.

« Bonjour très cher client ! Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? »

La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

De son côté, Ppoiyo savait que dans quelques minutes à peine il se retrouvera en face de son appartement et que l'entrechoque avec Ron allait être inévitable. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Allait-il lui offrir tout de suite le Maneki-neko rose sans dire quoique ce soit et entrer chez lui sans dire un mot ? Devait-il s'excuser pour son absence avant toute chose ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ppoiyo ne savait pas.

« Oh mais qui voilà ! Un revenant ! »

Cette fois-ci, Ppoiyo reconnut facilement, trop même, la voix qui se rapprochait de lui. Dans une rapidité impressionnante, son visage changea d'expression pour reprendre celle que lui connaissait parfaitement Meito, le foudroyant du regard et prêt à mettre fin à sa vie.

« Alors tu vas bien ? Tu étais passé où ? Tu sais que Ron s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ? »

Ce moulin à parole donna l'envie irrésistible à Ppoiyo de lui envoyer son paquet cadeau en pleine tronche, mais il se retenu à l'idée de peur de casser le Maneki-neko et décida plutôt de se retourner pour ignorer son interlocuteur un peu trop pénible. Mais cela ne toucha point Meito qui étira plutôt un sourire carnassier, revenant à la charge en accélérant sa foulée pour se retrouver aux côtés de Ppoiyo qui continua à regarder devant lui.

« Tu crois qu'en revenant à l'appartement comme une fleur, Ron va te pardonner ? Tu sais, quand il m'a dit que tu étais parti après qu'il se soit confessé à toi, il était tout de même en colère contre toi : _Ppoiyo ne comprend jamais rien,_ ainsi que : _Il est toujours le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, c'est agaçant ! _Et même un moment il a dit :_ Un jour je brûlerai ses livres devant ses yeux et là il comprendra ce que c'est qu'être blessé ! »_

Ppoiyo aurait souhaité continuer à ignorer Meito et ne pas écouter ce que cet idiot pouvait lui dire, mais ces paroles ne pouvaient pas le laisser indifférent. Mais c'était naturel que Ron lui en veuille, même un peu comme très beaucoup. Il devait se faire pardonner d'être parti sans rien dire, de s'être moqué de ses sentiments à son égard. Ppoiyo ne voulait pas rester fâché avec lui. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas sûr que Ron lui pardonne.

« Ppoiyo rend toi à l'évidence, ouvre un peu les yeux sur autre chose que tes putain de livres et rend toi compte que tu rends malheureux Ron. Et tu comptes faire quoi avec le contenu de ce sachet ? Espérer que Ron te pardonne et balaye de sa mémoire ta réaction quand il t'a avoué ses sentiments pour toi ? Essayer une relation sérieuse avec lui ? Allez Ppoiyo… tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas fait pour ça ! Libère Ron et laisse à d'autres d'en profiter ! »

Subitement, Ppoiyo cessa de marcher et porta son attention sur Meito qui fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour et se retourner vers lui. Meito n'avait pas tort, c'était vrai. Laisser Ron à d'autre ? A lui par exemple ? Hors de question ! Tout mais certainement pas à lui ! C'est vrai que Ron ne pourrait pas effacer de sa mémoire son comportement de la dernière fois, sa réaction à l'entente de sa confession, mais il ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle chose de toute façon. Et puis, il savait parfaitement que ça allait être difficile d'être avec Ron autre qu'en tant que simple ami, n'étant certainement pas la même façon de se comporter avec l'autre. Mais n'étais-ce pas une chose à tester et ainsi découvrir si ça fonctionne entre eux ?

Tout à coup, Ppoiyo sentit son cœur se gonfler de courage. Il avait une chance, il le savait. Meito essayait de lui faire perdre ses moyens pour le faire tomber et ainsi faire disparaître ce rempart qui le séparait de Ron pour essayer de le conquérir. Cet idiot essayait juste de le séparer de Ron. Mais maintenant que Ppoiyo avait vu clair dans son jeu et sachant que les sentiments de Ron n'étaient pas à ce point frivole pour l'insulter à sa vue quand il reviendra, qu'il pourrait lui pardonner, Ppoiyo savait qu'il était au-dessus de Meito. Ron l'aimait lui et non pas cette énergumène !

« Tu sais Meito… je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, vraiment je préférai même que tu n'existes pas. Mais ce que tu essayes de faire, me séparer de Ron… combien d'années crois-tu qu'on a dernière nous ? Que ce soit notre amitié ou nos sentiments pour l'autre, tu n'arriveras pas à les briser en cherchant à nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Même si on n'est plus ensemble et par une raison tout à fait stupide Ron décide de se mettre avec toi, ce que j'empêcherai par tous les moyens de toute façon, je serai là en simple ami. Car même si un jour nous ne sommes plus ensembles, notre amitié est assez résistance et invincible pour qu'on passe le reste de notre vie en tant qu'ami et non pas amant. Je ne serai peut-être pas le meilleur amant sur cette planète, ni même celui qui correspond le mieux à Ron, mais j'apprendrai à l'être car il est important pour moi. »

L'assurance dans sa voix, son aisance à formuler ces mots qui pourraient s'avérer gênants, stupéfia grandement Meito qui sur l'instant ne sut quoi répondre. Étais-ce bien ce Ppoiyo qu'il connaissait devant lui ? Ce garçon qui préfère être avec ses bouquins et parler formules mathématiques que de sentiments ? Aussi, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait le bleuté parler autant.

« Maintenant, désolé mais tu as perdu. Je ne te laisserai d'aucune façon Ron alors laisse tomber. Passe une bonne journée. »

Sur ce, Ppoiyo le dépassa pour reprendre sa route avec un peu plus d'entrain et de conviction. Sa petite discussion avec Meito lui avait mis de l'aplomb dans la cervelle. Il devait parler à Ron et en face de lui il verra ce qu'il devra dire à ce moment-là. Toujours préparer quelque chose à dire n'était pas bon, il devait agir en fonction du moment. Il laissa donc derrière lui Meito qui pesta farouchement quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision.

Leur appartement finit par apparaître devant lui, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur maintenant endiablé et sa respiration devant saccadée. Bientôt il allait se retrouver en face de Ron.

Devant la porte maintenant, Ppoiyo hésita entre frapper contre celle-ci ou entrer comme si de rien n'était. Sa main droite se contracta alors autour du sachet en plastique contenant le Maneki-neko rose. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à autant hésiter, Ppoiyo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer différents scénarios catastrophes où Ron lui refermerait la porte au nez et lui balancerait ensuite ses affaires par la fenêtre. Que devra-t-il faire si Ron réagit de la sorte ? Sa main finit quand même par toquer contre la porte, prenant son courage à deux mains.

« J'arrive ! »

Entendre la voix de Ron fit un peu plus accélérer son cœur, Ppoiyo ne pouvant plus réfléchir et n'entendant plus que ses battements endiablés qui résonnaient en lui. Que devait-il faire ? L'envie pressante de tourner talons et partir en courant se fit sentir et inconsciemment Ppoiyo recula d'un pas. Son corps commençait à trembler comme une feuille, ses entrailles lui faisant un mal de chien. C'était trop tôt. Il aurait encore dû se balader pour réfléchir un peu plus. Et puis après tout, Meito avait peut-être raison. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Ron ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Ppoiyo arrêta de paniquer, voire même de respirer, quand il vit la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'affaisser. Le temps s'arrêta autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un avait pressé le bouton pause de la télécommande. Ron se trouvait maintenant devant lui, la surprise se lisant parfaitement sur son visage alors que sa main droite tenait toujours la poignée de la porte. Que devait-il dire maintenant ? Qu'allait donc lui faire Ron ? Ppoiyo sentait ses jambes trembler et prêtes à le lâcher.

Sans un mot, sans refermer la porte contre son nez ou encore jeter ses affaires par la fenêtre, Ppoiyo vit Ron s'avancer vers lui lentement pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer de toutes ses forces mais avec une précaution de tel qu'il se serait tout à coup transformé en un objet trop précieux qu'il ne faudrait absolument pas ébranler. Les bras pendant vers le sol, Ppoiyo sentit les tremblements dont étaient victime Ron qui à chacun renforcer davantage son emprise sur lui. Pleurait-il ?

« Ppoiyo… tu m'as fait tellement peur… tu… tu vas bien ? Non, attends ! Bienvenue à la maison plutôt ! Oui. Bon retour à la maison. »

Contre son oreille, son souffle jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux, Ppoiyo sentait à quel point Ron était soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau. Malgré sa question, Ron ne s'était pas détaché de lui et continuait à le serrer fort contre son corps, ne semblant plus vouloir bouger jusqu'à la fin des temps. Bercer par cette douce chaleur et la voix de son ami, Ppoiyo finit à son tour par agripper la chemise de Ron et plonger un peu plus son visage contre son torse.

« J-Je suis rentré. »

Ron comprenait-il son retour ? Comprenait-il au son de sa voix son état ? Ppoiyo espérait tellement que cela soit le cas et lui évite ainsi à s'expliquer. Il ne pourrait pas dire de façon audible ses sentiments pour Ron comme ce dernier était parvenu à le faire un mois avant. Il n'était pas aussi fort que lui.

Ppoiyo sentit par ailleurs Ron se décaler de lui, les mains de celui-ci remontant toutefois jusqu'à son visage qu'il ne lâcha pas. Ron put ainsi voir les rougeurs de son visage, sa façon de détourner du regard pour ne pas le regarder car la gêne était trop présente et sa respiration fastidieuse qui effleurer ses mains. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ron. Doucement, pour ne pas casser le moment, et sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise quelque chose, il se pencha vers l'avant et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Ppoiyo dans un chaste baiser. Aucune réaction de dégoût ainsi qu'aucune résistance ne s'en suivirent alors que Ron se redressait, apercevant juste le regard écarquillé de Ppoiyo qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

« Je… » Commença Ppoiyo qui partait pour s'excuser de son absence injustifiée.

Mais il ne put terminer ses excuses, Ron ayant passé une main autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher à nouveau contre lui alors que l'autre partait se faufiler dans ses cheveux. Une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec cette fois-ci plus de ferveur. Ron profita aussi du fait que Ppoiyo ait la bouche ouverte pour y glisser sa langue qui aller aussitôt chercher sa consœur et s'y entortiller pour embrasser passionnément son amour d'enfance. Il avait tant rêvé de ce baiser qui était en ce moment même en train de se dérouler, sentant l'emprise de Ppoiyo contre sa chemise se resserrer et le relâchement de celui-ci qui se laissait diriger à sa guise. Ron ne pouvait espérer mieux de ce baiser qui lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

N'y tenant plus et coupant court au baiser à contrecœur pour reprendre sa respiration, Ron renforça son emprise autour de la taille de Ppoiyo pour l'emmener avec lui à l'intérieur de l'appartement et refermer la porte sur eux avec violence. Ppoiyo ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif lorsque son dos rencontra le mur de l'entrée après que Ron l'ait y plaqué. Les lèvres de celui-ci jouèrent à nouveau avec les siennes, passant le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à son antre buccale qu'il lui céda volontiers. Ron ne cessa de l'embrasser, autant passionnément que déposant contre ses lèvres brûlantes et gonflées de plaisir de chastes baisers.

« Tellement. Tu m'as tellement manqué Ppoiyo, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille tout en lui caressant le visage avec sa main droite.

— Je suis désolé…

— Ce n'est rien. Bon dieu qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué. »

Ron l'étreignit à nouveau avec force, toujours dans l'entrée de leur appartement, Ppoiyo attrapant le dos de sa chemise pour lui renvoyer son étreinte. Ron aurait très bien pu mourir à l'instant tellement il était heureux et que son cœur tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine, semblant vouloir y sortir pour prendre un peu l'air. Il posa alors son attention sur Ppoiyo qui était sûrement dans le même état que lui, respirant difficilement par sa bouche pour amener un peu plus d'air à ses poumons et tenant sur ses jambes grâce à une force miraculeuse.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Je pourrai mourir maintenant, je ne regretterai rien.

— J'ai la tête qui tourne… » Lui fit remarquer Ppoiyo en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui et manquant de vaciller sur le côté.

Rapidement, Ron le rattrapa par les épaules et le maintint debout tout en riant. Il ne pensait pas lui faire un tel effet juste en l'embrassant. Il accompagna alors Ppoiyo jusque canapé où il l'y assit pour qu'il se repose un peu et qu'il remarque ainsi le sachet en plastique que son amant avait toujours dans sa main droite.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il bêtement en tirant dessus pour attiser l'attention de Ppoiyo.

Celui-ci hocha faiblement son visage, affalé sur le canapé, n'ayant plus aucune force. Ron n'eut donc aucun mal à prendre en sa possession le paquet cadeau et commençait à le déchirer pour avoir enfin sous ses yeux le Maneki-neko rose. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers Ppoiyo.

« Si tu me dis que tu ne connais pas la signification, tu me le rends que je te martèle la tête avec. » Lança alors Ppoiyo en voyant son expression d'idiot fini.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement et rire nerveusement avant de se relever et prétexter un mensonge exubérant pour retourner dans sa chambre, là où se trouvait son ordinateur portable et son internet chéri. Ppoiyo passa pendant ce temps sa main sur son visage, sentant à quel point celui-ci était brûlant et soupira longuement. Maintenant, il redoutait la réaction de Ron, ayant préféré que celle-ci soit instantanée mais cela aurait fallu que cet idiot connaisse la signification de tous les Maneki-neko. D'ailleurs, quand il entendit le cri de joie de Ron de la chambre de celui-ci, Ppoiyo abattit aussitôt un coussin sur sa tête pour cacher ses rougeurs et s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé pour essayer de s'y confondre comme pouvait le faire les caméléons en état de panique pour se cacher.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ppoiyo ! » S'écria Ron en se jetant sur lui sans aucune hésitation.

Rapidement, le jeune homme parvint à ôter l'oreiller du visage de son amant d'aujourd'hui et le couvrir à nouveau d'innombrables baisers. Perdant bien vite toute résistance, et n'ayant déjà plus de force pour continuer à frapper le dos de Ron avec le coussin, Ppoiyo laissa tomber ce dernier contre le sol et étreindre à son tour Ron couché sur lui sans toutefois y mettre tout son poids, ses coudes encadrant son visage pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Plus jamais ça… tu ne pars plus loin de moi sans m'avertir ou me donner de nouvelles. Tu sais comment j'ai paniqué ? J'ai cru que tu allais me détester à vie et ne plus jamais vouloir me voir ! Il faudra aussi appeler ta sœur pour l'avertir que tu es rentré, elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Oh et mes parents aussi vu que j'y ai passé une semaine pour me changer les idées. Et aussi, attends-toi à ce que Ronko te frappe un peu dessus !

— Je suis désolé. » Se répéta Ppoiyo en détournant du regard.

Il espérait juste que Ron ne lui demande pas où il avait pu passer, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait y répondre.

« Oublions ça, le plus important et que maintenant tu es ici. En plus, je vais pouvoir réaliser tous mes fantasmes ! Se réjouit Ron.

— Quels fantasmes ? Reprit Ppoiyo, pas sûr de laisser faire Ron prochainement ou encore d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

— Haha… »

Ron passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant plus quoi dire puisque c'était sorti tout seul. Ppoiyo rattrapa alors bien vite l'oreiller étalé à même le sol pour frapper rageusement Ron. Quelles idées il avait pu avoir d'eux deux au juste ?

S'excusant de vive voix tout en essayant d'échapper à sa furie meurtrière, Ron parcourut tout le salon avec Ppoiyo à ses trousses qui voulait savoir au juste à quoi ses fantasmes étaient constitués.

« Mais Ppoiyo ! Si tu me tus, ne seras-tu pas triste de plus me voir vu que tu m'aimes ? » Tenta désespérément Ron couché contre le sol avec Ppoiyo qui tirait furieusement sur sa natte, un pied sur son dos.

Tout à coup, Ron ne ressentit plus aucune douleur et décala son visage pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit rater un battement à son cœur Ppoiyo avait le visage beaucoup plus rouge que d'ordinaire, même pendant les rares moments où il rougissait, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes pour essayer de répondre quelque chose mais ne trouvant pas de mots justes et les yeux tournés ailleurs sur un point devenu très intéressant.

« Je… me souviens pas avoir dit de telles choses, répondit-il alors faiblement.

— Eh !? Mais le Maneki-neko rose alors ? Geint Ron en se retournant, le dos maintenant plaqué contre le sol.

— Simple cadeau d'excuse, prétexta Ppoiyo en rougissant un peu plus. Et puis c'était le dernier en vente en plus.

— Mais… tu m'as laissé t'embrasser et…

— Excuse-moi mais j'ai du retard à rattraper, je dois encore réviser. »

Ppoiyo se retourna alors pour rejoindre sa chambre, son cœur tambourinant follement contre sa poitrine. Seulement, sa main droite fut rapidement saisie par celle de Ron qui l'avait rattrapé pour s'assurer d'une chose. Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement, trop peu toutefois pour que Ron ne le remarque, et à nouveau il laissa son idiot d'amant l'embrasser.

« Ne joue pas avec ça Ppoiyo, se plaignit Ron d'une toute petite voix.

— Ça t'apprendra à poser des questions idiotes. Et tu sais bien que c'est difficile pour moi de dire ce que je ressens, alors dire de telles choses, souffla-t-il aussi bas que Ron, voire même plus.

— De telles choses ? Comme quoi ? »

Ppoiyo le fusilla du regard à l'idée que Ron ne le comprenne pas sur ce coup-là, mais le sourire qu'il vit s'étirer sur le visage de cet idiot le soulagea. Ron n'était pas si bête finalement.

« Comme quoi je ne serais sûrement pas le meilleur amant du monde et que c'est pas aujourd'hui que je résoudrai tes problèmes de pervers. Répondit-il alors honnêtement tout en échappant à l'emprise de Ron autour de sa main et se diriger à nouveau vers sa chambre.

— Eh, je suis pas un pervers ! S'offusqua faussement Ron le sourire aux lèvres, lui courant après.

— Non à peine… tu me sautes dessus dès que je reviens, rappela Ppoiyo en se dirigeant vers son bureau qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

— Tu m'avais manqué je te signale ! En plus ne tire pas une telle expression en sachant parfaitement mes sentiments pour toi ! C'est un crime sinon ! »

Ppoiyo ne répondit rien cette fois-ci, s'asseyant sur son siège tout en allumant sa lampe. Il sentit toutefois deux bras entourer ses épaules ainsi que le torse de Ron s'appuyant contre son dos.

« Et puis, nous avons le temps maintenant non ? Je te montrerai comment faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne demande pas la perfection et j'aime autant tes défauts que tes qualités. »

Ron lui déposa des baisers papillons sur son cou, renforçant son étreinte alors que Ppoiyo sentait de nombreux frissons électrisants parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Il commençait à avoir trop chaud. Mais aussi, comment Ron voulait-il qu'il révise alors que lui se trouve à quelques centimètres de sa personne ? Là aussi c'était un crime en soit, non ?

« Va préparer à manger, j'ai faim, prétexta-t-il pour avoir un peu la paix.

— Oui, oui maître. Tous vos désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit Ron en se relevant pour ensuite se retourner et partir pour la cuisine.

— Et hm… si tu as besoin d'aide pour faire la cuisine, je suis là hein… ne l'oublie pas. »

Le faible rappel de Ppoiyo fut tout de même entendu par Ron qui se retourna, les yeux agrandis par la surprise d'une telle annonce. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres, la joie en lui montant encore d'un cran.

« Oui, merci. »

Ppoiyo acquiesça juste alors que Ron venait de sortir de sa chambre, enfilant ensuite son tablier vert pour commencer à préparer le repas pour midi. Les choses entre eux allaient changer doucement, tranquillement, mais sûrement. Ron se savait patient et le fait que Ppoiyo soit bon élève, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude sur un tel point. Maintenant, il fallait juste laisser faire le temps. Que Ppoiyo ne parvienne pas encore à lui dire ses sentiments à voix haute n'était pas un problème, qu'il le laisse le prendre ainsi dans ses bras tout en le laissant l'embrasser était amplement suffisant pour le combler.

Et pour ce qui concerne ses fantasmes, Ron sourit en y repensant. Ça aussi il allait devoir encore attendre patiemment, mais désirant plus que tout voir de nouvelles expressions sur le visage de Ppoiyo il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir franchir ce cap. Néanmoins, il saura attendre que son timide petit amant s'habitue déjà à leurs baisers et nouvelles étreintes avant de penser à pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

Après tout maintenant, ils avaient le temps devant eux. Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.

C'est ainsi que souriant joyeusement, un sourire qui témoigne son bonheur de revoir entre ses murs et le plaisir qu'il prenait à appeler pour venir manger son amour d'enfance, Ron posa les deux assiettes sur la table basse devant la télévision pour que Ppoiyo se régale d'un repas digne de ce nom et pas ces vulgaires croquettes pour chats ainsi que ce pâté qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Pendant ton absence j'ai pris à ma charge un chat que j'ai nommé Ppoiyoyo, il me faisait trop penser à toi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il m'a choqué un jour ! Il a réussi à résoudre des problèmes de terminales ! Attends, il faut que je te le présente… »

Ne terminant pas son assiette, y ayant touché à peine, Ron se leva pour partir à la recherche de ce chat que bizarrement il n'avait pas revu depuis la veille. Ppoiyo ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne le trouvera sûrement pas, Ron allant lui demander pourquoi et lui ne pouvant certainement pas y répondre. Ron était peut-être très ouvert d'esprit, mais qui croirait franchement qu'un humain se soit vu transformé en chat sans l'envoyer dans l'asile du coin ? Personne, pas même Ron. Bon, ça lui épargnera juste l'asile, mais il aura perdu toute crédibilité chez son amant.

Amant… c'était un drôle de mot quand même. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'employer envers Ron qu'il avait toujours qualifié comme meilleur ami jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Je le trouve pas, confia tristement Ron en revenant dans le salon avec le grelot à la main. Il a juste laissé ça… »

Ron avança le collier et le grelot tinta doucement pour remplir la pièce de son délicat son. La disparition soudaine de ce chat attristait Ron plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Ce chat qui l'avait vu pleurer, avec qui il s'était disputé le jour où Meito était arrivé à l'improviste et qui avait essayé de le réconforter à de nombreuses reprises, ayant même posé ses babines contre ses lèvres, n'était maintenant plus là. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Ppoiyo qui cessa de manger pour y jeter un coup d'œil, surpris.

« Dans notre prochain appartement on pourra prendre un chat si ça te chante, souffla-t-il alors en prêtant à nouveau attention à la télévision présentant les informations.

— C'est vrai !? S'exclama Ron enjoué avant de prendre en considération toute la phrase de Ppoiyo. Attends… prochain appartement ? »

Ppoiyo détourna son regard, gêné, avant de prendre une inspiration et confesser son idée qu'il avait eue lors de sa remise en question chez la famille de Ron.

« Ton université est loin de la mienne, non ? Nous ne pouvons pas garder celui-ci si nous comptons continuer à être ensemble. J'ai pensé alors au fait d'en chercher un autre plus proche de ton université et du métro, ça me dérange pas de me lever plus tôt et de prendre ensuite le métro. Après à moins que ça te dérange… »

Nerveusement, le jeune homme passa sa main libre au niveau de sa nuque pour se la gratter. Il n'osait pas rencontrer le regard de Ron, de peur de l'entendre rire sous son nez. C'est tout de même quand il sentit la main de ce dernier se poser sur sa joue, l'intimant à tourner le visage dans sa direction, que Ppoiyo sentit les lèvres de Ron contre les siennes.

« Je suis touché que tu y es pensé, avoua Ron avec franchise. Faisons donc ça, après nos examens nous chercherons un nouvel appartement. »

Pour unique réponse, Ppoiyo acquiesça et finit de vider son assiette.

Le reste de la journée, le petit couple la passa à réviser bien évidemment. Pour le grand drame de Ron malgré que son professeur soit son joli petit amant, Ppoiyo désirant voir son nom dans le top 10 des élèves du lycée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une semaine devant eux et Ppoiyo savait que Ron ne s'était pas encore mis à réviser une seule fois !

« Si au moins à chaque bonne réponse tu pouvais enlever un de tes vêtements, ça me boosterais à répondre juste ! Se plaignit Ron dans une vaine tentative.

— Refusé. » Clama aussitôt Ppoiyo en abattant son livre contre sa tête.

Concernant leur première nuit en tant que couple, ils la passèrent avant tout devant la télévision à regarder les émissions policières. La tête de Ron contre son épaule et la main de celui-ci tenant la sienne avec ferveur. Ppoiyo n'avait rien su quoi répliquer, n'en avait de toute façon pas tellement envie, et laissait donc Ron le caresser par moment le dos de la main ou encore par moment lui souffler à l'oreille pour le taquiner, ce qui marchait parfaitement puisque la seconde d'après il se retrouvait avec un coussin contre son visage. Quand les émissions ne furent plus potables et que les deux jeunes hommes tombaient de sommeil, il fut toutefois conclu que Ppoiyo regagne seul sa chambre. D'une part pour le self control de Ron qu'il ne fallait pas trop mettre à rude épreuve de peur qu'il éclate ainsi que pour Ppoiyo qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer ou encore être trop rapide. D'ailleurs, Ppoiyo remercia Ron ce soir-là, ce dernier riant alors plus nerveusement que par envie, ayant eu une petite espérance que Ppoiyo s'impose et décide de passer la nuit avec lui.

Enfin, ce sera pour une autre fois. Après tout, même après leurs examens passés, ils vivront encore sous le même toit. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps.


	7. Passer à l'acte

Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le dernier chapitre de Toilet Neko ... Ma toute première fiction postée sur ce site est terminée, que d'émotions... En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir dépassé les 10 review, je n'espérais pas tant pour Ppoiyo et Ron, vous êtes géniaux ! Un immense merci !

**Réponse aux review anonymes :**

**Guest : **Bien sûr que ce genre de message me plaît ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et rougit que tu le trouves magnifiques.

Un grand merci aussi pour **Vanille Cup** qui m'a suivie depuis le tout commence de cette fiction et aussi à **Paru Cafe** d'avoir commenté. Un gigantesque merci à **Louna Ashasou** pour avoir lu (et m'avoir supportée huhu) et corrigé mes chapitres. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime toi x") Notre petit Ppoiyoyo s'en va, tu te rends compte ? çoç

Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce tout dernier chapitre qui n'est autre qu'un bonus et qui contient surtout le** lemon** ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Toilet Neko**

**Chapitre 7 – Passer à l'acte**

* * *

Le retour de Ppoiyo suscita beaucoup de réactions différentes : Ppoine sa sœur jumelle était entre le massacre à la tronçonneuse puisqu'il était enfin avec Ron et accaparait donc toute l'attention de celui-ci en évinçant toute gente féminine et la joie de voir son frère en un seul morceau, Ronko était aussi passée puisqu'elle était de passage en ville et avait failli le tuer en l'étranglant, soit disant pour lui apprendre à faire souffrir son petit frère chéri adoré dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Quant aux parents de Ron qu'il appela plutôt pour les rassurer, ne pouvant les rejoindre et les voir en face, ces derniers lui donnèrent tous leurs vœux de bonheur ce qui empêcha Ppoiyo de répondre quelque chose à cause de sa gêne, Ron ayant dû prendre le téléphone pour rassurer sa mère qui pensait avoir tué Ppoiyo après avoir donné une idée à ce dernier de comment le faire entre homme, insistant bien sur les détails les plus importants. Pour le lycée, et s'entendant bien avec les surveillants qui connaissaient un peu ses problèmes familiaux, Ppoiyo prétexta juste un coup de panique suite à l'approche des examens très importants et qu'il avait dû donc s'aérer un peu l'esprit pour ne pas exploser ou faire une idiotie. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour être cru par ces derniers qui lui signèrent le billet d'absence qu'il montra ensuite à tous ses enseignants.

Un seul problème persistait encore et cela ne pouvait être ni plus ni moins que cet idiot de Meito. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir retenu leur dernière conversation et continuait toujours à coller Ron, voire même un petit peu plus que d'habitude, juste dans le but de l'énerver et le faire sortir de ses gongs. Cet idiot essayait de créer des disputes entre eux, par tous les moyens et sans relâche. L'idiotie était inépuisable. En plus, Ppoiyo avait demandé à Ron de ne pas se montrer en public, interdit de se tenir par la main et encore plus de s'embrasser. A regret mais comprenant tout à fait son petit amant, Ron avait accepté sans rechigner.

Enfin, en y repensant d'un peu plus près, un autre problème bien plus préoccupant et agaçant que Meito était certainement le fait que Ron le couvait bien trop, comme s'il avait régressé à l'âge de trois ans. Ron avait bien essayé de le faire manger un jour, lui faisant le coup du « Fais ah ! » mais il s'était reçu l'assiette remplie en pleine tronche. Il avait cru quoi sérieusement ? Qu'il allait obéir ? Qui le faisait de leurs jours ? Mais cela ne s'arrêtait malheureusement pas là. Les jours se succédaient les uns après les autres sans aucune intempérie. Bon, c'est vrai que quelque part ça ne fait pas de mal, mais à leur niveau c'en était trop. Ron n'osait pas le contredire, se pliait à ses exigences même les plus absurdes et superficielles, étant prêt à aller à vélo jusqu'à la région d'à côté juste pour lui rapporter son soda préféré tout juste sorti de l'usine. Et encore, cela n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il y avait encore bien pire !

Ron refusait de le toucher.

Dès que leur baiser s'échauffait un peu trop, Ppoiyo le sentait se braquer et se séparer bien vite de lui pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux et cela jusqu'au lendemain. Comment voulait-il qu'il s'y habitue et passe enfin à l'acte s'il coupe tout dès que l'occasion se présente ? Que ce soit dans la salle de bain quand Ron ouvre la porte et le découvre juste habillé d'une serviette, sortant de la douche et une brosse à dent entre les lèvres, ou encore dans les moments où il lui demandait de lui apprendre à cuisiner et enfilait donc son tablier vert pour ne pas se salir, à ces moments-là Ron l'évitait comme s'il était la Peste en personne.

Ppoiyo n'était pas contre un peu plus de contact, pour s'y habituer, et petit à petit aller un peu plus loin. Seulement, Ron ne semblait pas coopératif de ce côté-là et s'écartait de lui dès que ça avançait vers ce stade. Ppoiyo se posait donc naturellement des questions. Ron était-il timide ? Pourtant, à en croire la dernière fois avec Meito il l'avait déjà fait et savait donc comment faire. Le fait que cela le dégoûte n'était pas envisageable. Alors qu'étais-ce ? Ppoiyo n'en savait rien et cela l'agaçait plus qu'il n'y aurait cru. Peut-être était-il juste frustré…

« Si je n'avais pas l'habitude de te voir énervé contre moi et seulement moi, je serai jaloux de voir qui peut te mettre dans un état pareil. »

La voix soudaine empêcha Ppoiyo de continuer à planter dans son bentô maintenant vide ses baguettes en bois, énervé contre Ron absent puisque ce jour-là il terminait plus tard que lui. Le bleuté releva alors son menton même s'il savait parfaitement qui était la personne qui venait s'adresser à lui avec autant d'audace, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour rapidement mordre dans son sandwich.

« Ron ne viendra pas, il est encore en cours, rappela Ppoiyo en rangeant la boîte à bentô dans son sac.

— Je sais. »

Meito mordit une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich, ne bougeant certainement pas d'un pouce et continua à regarder en face de lui le club d'athlétisme courir autour de la piste, assis en dessous d'un arbre.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici alors ? Demanda Ppoiyo, irrité de sa simple présence à ses côtés.

— J'aime t'énerver.

— Crétin.

— Oh une insulte ! Normalement tu m'aurais déjà ignoré. »

Ppoiyo pesta pour seule réponse, fermant rageusement la fermeture de son sac qu'il balança par-dessus son épaule avant de se relever. Si Meito ne comptait pas partir, il allait le faire pour lui. Mais à peine il fit un pas vers l'avant pour s'éloigner du brun à la veste éternellement rouge que la voix de Meito le fit s'arrêter pour se retourner :

« Vous vous êtes enfin disputés avec Ron ? J'ai le champ libre ? »

Aussitôt, Meito se reçut ce regard assassin qu'il connaissait si bien et qui le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à en rire, faisant davantage pester Ppoiyo contre sa personne.

« Non on ne s'est pas disputé, répondit-il.

— Oh ? Mince alors ! Mais pourquoi tu es énervé alors ? Ron est pas assez bien dans le rôle du dominant ? T'es frustré ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Quelque part, Ppoiyo était impressionné que Meito tape aussi vite dans le mil. Bon, il avait tort et il n'était toujours pas passé à l'acte avec Ron, mais cet idiot n'était pas loin. D'ailleurs, Meito le devina puisque son sourire se renforça sur son visage après l'écarquillement des yeux de Ppoiyo.

« C'est vrai qu'en étant le soumis, il est adorable. Et je pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup d'expérience… »

Meito jeta un coup d'œil vers Ppoiyo, ayant dit cela dans le seul but de le voir sortir de ses gongs. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu vraiment énervé et voulait le voir perdre ses moyens, voir comment était l'imperturbable Ppoiyo une fois sorti de ses gongs. Était-il violent ? Était-il fort ? Ou bien se mettait-il à pleurer à cause de la colère qui lui montait au cerveau et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ? Meito voulait découvrir dans laquelle de ces catégories Ppoiyo entrait.

Malheureusement, il n'obtint pas ce qu'il désirait de Ppoiyo.

« Tu as déjà couché avec Ron ? Posa Ppoiyo en feignant la surprise. De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait des goûts spéciaux. »

Les yeux à son tour écarquillés, ne s'attendant certainement pas à une répartie pareille, Meito dévisageant son interlocuteur. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'énerver avec ça ? C'était quoi le secret de Ron au juste pour qu'il soit autant énervé ? Ppoiyo aurait été bien capable de fissurer en deux la boîte de bentô avec pour seules armes ses deux baguettes en bois tellement il y allait fort.

De son côté, Ppoiyo pensa que si Meito avait couché avec Ron et ça à de nombreuses reprises sûrement, celui-ci l'avait vu donc nu. A force d'y réfléchir, de voir le problème sous toutes ses coutures, Ppoiyo en était arrivé à cette conclusion : Ron complexait sur quelque chose et ne voulait pas lui montrer. Ainsi, toutes les parties possibles de son corps y étaient passées sans exception.

« Dis Meito, je vais peut-être paraître abrupte mais… est-ce que Ron en a une petite ? »

Le pauvre brun manqua de s'étouffer avec son sandwich, crachant ce qui avait failli le tuer avant de se retourner vers Ppoiyo les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur ressentie au niveau de sa gorge. Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ce gars ?

« Euh non, il a une taille normale je dirais. Mais c'est quoi cette putain de question ? Tu cherches à me tuer ou quoi ?

— Alors dis-moi pourquoi il refuse d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser ? A chaque fois il s'écarte de moi et m'ignore tout le restant de la soirée. »

Ppoiyo déposa son sac au sol et s'accroupit en face de Meito qui le dévisagea pendant un instant. Il allait jouer les conseiller conjugal ou quoi ? Ppoiyo avait oublié que normalement ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter l'un comme l'autre ? Pourquoi se reposait-il maintenant sur lui en confiant de tels problèmes à son ennemi ? En plus, l'air sérieux qu'affichait son visage normalement impassible empêcha Meito de lui sortir une ânerie ou encore de se moquer tout simplement de sa façon d'embrasser quelqu'un.

« Ça m'étonnerait pas que Ron veuille prendre son temps avec toi, pour ne pas te brusquer. C'est peut-être juste ça.

— Et il compte me préserver jusqu'à ce que je sois mort ? Car comme c'est parti, on n'est pas prêt de le faire avant perpète. »

Plus il discutait avec lui sur un tel sujet, plus Meito sentit que Ppoiyo remontait dans son estime. Finalement, il n'était pas ce lycéen hyper coincé et insensible qu'il avait cru. Meito ne put alors s'empêcher de ricaner faiblement quand pour mieux lui expliquer le problème, Ppoiyo lui cita quelques exemples.

« Moi ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est prendre les devants. Mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre n'est-ce pas ? Le taquina Meito avec son éternel sourire en coin.

— Apprends-moi.

— Qu… »

Non mais vraiment… Meito commençait à prendre peur pour le coup. Ppoiyo se rendait-il vraiment compte de ce qu'il lui demandait à l'instant ? La détermination visible dans ses yeux vermeils lui indiqua que c'était bien le cas, l'effrayant un peu plus.

« Tu… tu veux que je t'apprenne ? S'assura-t-il.

— Oui !

— Mais ce genre de choses… ça ne s'apprends pas, ça se pratique !

— T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? Je te demandais pas de te mettre à l'œuvre, juste me donner quelques tuyaux. Prendre les devants se résume bien à chauffer Ron, non ? Dis-moi ce qui l'excite. »

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, Meito ne pensait plus à rien. C'était bien Ppoiyo là, en face de lui ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ou encore une caméra cachée ? Ron était amoureux de _ça_ ? En effet, comme l'avait dit un peu plus tôt Ppoiyo, Ron avait des goûts extrêment bizarres ! La franchise de Ppoiyo était plus choquante qu'autre chose, atteignant un point inqualifiable. Ou bien alors était-il vraiment très frustré pour en venir aussi vite au but.

Le reste de leur pause déjeuner, Meito lui donna quelques conseils, bien qu'à contrecœur et étrangement mal à l'aise alors que Ppoiyo lui posait parfois quelques questions pour s'assurer de certains points ou encore comment faire exactement. Si un jour Meito s'était attendu à avoir une telle discussion avec Ppoiyo ? Il se serait mis de lui-même dans un asile si on lui avait posé la question un mois plus tôt.

De retour chez eux, Ppoiyo ferma la porte derrière lui alors que Ron se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour poser ses affaires avant de revenir dans le salon et se plaindre de sa journée fatigante. Il fut par ailleurs surpris de voir Ppoiyo allumer la télévision et mettre un DVD au lieu de partir dans sa chambre pour commencer à réviser jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il alors en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

— Meito m'a passé ce DVD, d'après lui il est sympa et me l'a conseillé.

— Attends… Meito ? _Le_ Meito ? Précisa Ron stupéfait.

— Oui. Pendant que toi tu étais encore en cours à midi, on a un peu discuté et on s'est trouvé des points communs. » Mentit à moitié Ppoiyo en saisissant la télécommande adéquate pour mettre en route le film et s'affaler un peu plus sur le canapé.

Les premières voix provenant de la télévision se firent entendre et Ppoiyo demanda silencieusement à Ron de se taire par un geste de la main, ce dernier se tournant alors à regret de n'avoir pas eu d'autres explications et vit ainsi les deux premiers acteurs entrer dans une grange après que leur voiture soit tombée en panne et que bizarrement la pluie tombe au même moment. Une scène stupide mais qui pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, juste très exagérée dans ce film qui prit rapidement tout son sens quand allongés sur la paille fraîche ce qui allait être le dominant proposa à l'autre d'enlever leurs vêtements pour ne pas attraper froid et que leur chaleur corporelle allait suffire pour les réchauffer.

« Ppoiyo… c'est bien ce que je crois être ? Demanda Ron qui ne pouvait déjà plus détacher ses yeux de l'écran.

— Ouais. »

Ppoiyo jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, le voyant déglutir et sentit alors un certain sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir. Le plan de Meito marchait comme sur des roulettes. Maintenant, il espérait juste que Ron comprenne le message. Bien sûr que Ppoiyo n'avait jamais vu un film porno de toute sa vie, surtout pas un gay en plus, mais il y avait un début à tout.

Le premier gémissement plaintif attira la curiosité de Ppoiyo, ce film lui permettant aussi de voir comment se déroulait l'acte sexuel entre deux hommes. En lui passant ce DVD, son préféré d'autant plus, Meito faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Et pour que cela soit son préféré de toute sa collection bien imposante quand on la voyait recouvrir tout son lit, les scènes étaient des mieux filmées, les angles changeant pour que le spectateur puisse voir sous toutes les coutures les acteurs et les positions étant des plus osées, autant les préliminaires que l'acte sexuel. Il y avait donc de quoi s'échauffer.

Ppoiyo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Ron, pour lui aussi les gémissements de ces deux hommes ne le laissaient pas indifférent et il voulait voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ron. Il n'en fut pas déçu ; le regard illuminé par la luminosité de la télévision qui s'y reflétait, les lèvres pincées et le souffle court, Ron semblait résister comme il pouvait et ça tant bien que mal. Meito lui avait parlé un jour de ce DVD, mais il n'en avait jamais vu une seule scène. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi son ami l'aimait tant.

Les yeux turquoise de Ron furent tout à coup attirés vers le canapé quand il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main, reconnaissant alors celle de Ppoiyo qui prenait la sienne. Fronçant des sourcils après avoir remonté son attention sur le visage de son amant, il ne vit pourtant que son profil. Ppoiyo était aussi concentré que lui sur le film porno. Ron voulut alors lui demander pourquoi il avait mis cette vidéo en route, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le genre à Ppoiyo de regarder comme ça, sur un coup de tête, un porno gay. Mais il fut malheureusement coupé par le gémissement douloureux du soumis qui venait de se faire pénétrer par le dominant qui commençait ses va et vient incessant bestiaux. Ron sentit alors son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans tout son corps et cette soudaine chaleur bien trop connue qui saisissait maintenant son bas ventre. Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Seulement, les gémissements des pornos étaient connu pour être exagérés, en plus des positions fort osées et du soumis qui ne cessait de crier le nom de son tortionnaire, agrippant avec force ses cheveux et s'élançant avec lui pour le sentir davantage, c'en fut rapidement trop pour Ron qui essaya de libérer sa main de l'emprise de Ppoiyo et partir pour sa chambre s'occuper d'une affaire spéciale. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Ppoiyo ne fut pas coopératif. Sa main se resserra alors un peu plus contre la sienne, l'empêchant de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. L'éclairage du film se reflétait sur le visage de Ppoiyo, montrant à Ron tout son sérieux dessiné par-dessus.

« Nous sommes ensembles n'est-ce pas Ron ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme, ses yeux imposants braqués sur lui.

— Hein ? Oui bien sûr, pourquoi tu me le…

— Alors si nous sommes un couple, ce genre de choses doit aussi se produire entre nous ! » Le coupa-t-il brutalement.

Ppoiyo pointa la télévision par sa main libre à Ron qui la regarda pour voir les deux acteurs ayant à nouveau changés de position, la caméra zoomant alors sur le dominé qui s'était retrouvé le dos contre le torse de son assaillant et passait l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bleutés de ce dernier.

Finalement, la petite ampoule finit par s'allumer dans le cerveau de Ron qui sembla enfin comprendre le sens de ce film porno ou plutôt le message qui s'en dégageait. Les yeux écarquillés par le fait que Ppoiyo l'invite de la sorte à profiter de son corps, son cœur tambourinant follement à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et son souffle se faisant court, Ron ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Toutes ces fois où il s'était retenu pour ne pas brusquer Ppoiyo, s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour retirer ce trop-plein de désir pour cet être qui dormait dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne, qui se trouvait souvent juste muni d'une serviette en sortant de la douche et qu'en enfilant son tablier vert se trouvait être absolument sexy, n'avaient en fait servi à rien ? Ppoiyo était consentant ?

« Ne crois pas être le seul à en avoir envie. » Pesta à voix basse Ppoiyo en se relevant à son tour, gardant dans sa main celle de Ron.

Posant son autre main sur le bas de son visage, Ppoiyo savoura le doux contact en s'appuyant dessus et fermant les yeux. Ron n'attendit pas plus. Dans un énième baiser passionné, celui-ci prit rapidement une toute autre tournure quand Ppoiyo passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron et que ce dernier le rapprocha un peu plus contre lui, faisant s'heurter leurs deux bassins et ressentir l'envie pressante dont ils étaient victime, signalée par cette petite bosse qui déformait leur pantalon. Facilement, Ron passa une main sous l'uniforme de Ppoiyo pour venir effleurer du bout des doigts son torse désireux de toujours plus de contacts. Ron trouva bien vite les mamelons durcis de son partenaire, obtenant de celui-ci un faible gémissement qui lui donna un aperçu de la voix que pouvait prendre Ppoiyo dans ce genre de situation.

« Tellement mignon. » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son amant avant d'en suçoter le lobe.

La poigne de Ppoiyo se renforça sur la chemise de Ron, l'amenant un peu plus contre son torse. Ron alla donc un peu plus taquiner du bout de ses doigts ces morceaux de chairs dressés par de simples baisers, sa langue partant tracer des lignes de feu dans le cou de Ppoiyo qui avait jeté sa tête en arrière pour en profiter. Comment tous deux avaient tenu jusqu'ici ? Aucun n'en avait la réponse exacte. Peur ? Crainte des répercutions ? Ils n'en savaient strictement rien et maintenant avaient autre chose à penser.

« Ta chambre, soupira difficilement Ppoiyo.

— Hm ? Posa Ron qui lui laissait des marques rougeoyantes à de nombreux endroits que proposaient son cou encore vierge.

— Allons dans ta chambre. » Se reprit-il en se reculant quelque peu de Ron pour le contenir et ne pas faire leur première fois dans le salon.

Réticent toutefois à casser ainsi l'atmosphère qui s'était installée autour d'eux, Ron n'eut pourtant d'autre choix que de satisfaire les désirs de Ppoiyo dont il prit la main pour le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre, marchant bien plus rapidement qu'en temps normal et faisant claquer derrière son amant la porte pour ensuite coller Ppoiyo contre celle-ci, ses mains reprenant bien vite leurs droits sur ce corps tant attendu. Ron avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage rose tellement le bonheur de réaliser enfin son rêve d'embrasser ainsi Ppoiyo, de pouvoir satisfaire ses plus grands fantasmes et tout cela avec la coopération du principal concerné, le jeune homme ne pouvait demander plus.

Sans plus tarder, les années de frustration et d'incompréhension se trouvant maintenant derrière lui, l'ivresse du moment fit un peu plus perdre pied à Ron qui par un élan de précipitation, ne tenant plus, ne sachant même pas comment il avait fait pour se retenir aussi longtemps, ses mains saisirent les pans de l'uniforme de Ppoiyo pour tirer violemment dessus et faire sauter tous les boutons sans exception, déchirant même la veste sombre sous le regard étonné du bleuté qui ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé, ses lèvres étaient toujours contre celles de Ron lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de ce dernier frotter contre le sien. Le sang lui montait lui aussi petit à petit au cerveau, ne sachant plus ce qui était bien ou mal et se laissant emporter par ce désir qui le consumait entièrement.

Avant qu'il ne remarque les gestes exécutés par Ron, Ppoiyo sentit son dos rencontrer la surface moelleuse du lit et retrouva son amant au-dessus de lui le visage rougi et le regard voilé par l'excitation ressentie. Les mains de Ron parcoururent minutieusement son corps dénudé, le haut de son uniforme jonchant dorénavant le sol, n'oubliant aucun détail et repassant même pour redécouvrir cette peau légèrement pâle et d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Ppoiyo serrait fermement dans sa poigne la veste que portait encore Ron, ondulant naturellement du bassin à la recherche de plus de contact et essayant de diriger Ron vers ses besoins plus immédiats.

Doucement, profitant un maximum de ce corps offert, Ron effleura délicatement les flancs de Ppoiyo tout en allant déposer quelques baisers papillons un peu partout sur le corps de ce dernier. Il aurait souhaité que quelqu'un vienne le pincer pour le retirer de ce magnifique rêve, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse encore des fausses idées, ne pouvant croire que ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé, tant imaginé, puisse enfin se réaliser sous ses yeux aujourd'hui. Ses doigts se glissèrent agilement sous le pantalon de Ppoiyo qu'il sentit se raidir contre son torse, réduisant un peu plus la distance entre leurs corps après que sa prise contre son dos se soit renforcée.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de le vouloir ? » Souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Tout en posant sa question, Ron ne cessa de caresser les hanches de Ppoiyo et cela même sous son pantalon toujours attaché autour de sa taille. Il ne voulait pas que Ppoiyo se force à combler ses désirs et se sente donc obligé d'agir de la sorte, surtout pas pour leur première fois ensembles.

« Si tu as d'autres questions idiotes comme celle-là, je retourne mater le porno. » Menaça Ppoiyo agacé par tant de retenue de la part de Ron.

Sa menace valut toutefois le ricanement du brun qui vint déposer à la base de son cou de légers baisers, sa langue traçant à nouveau des lignes de feu qui irradièrent un peu plus Ppoiyo qui tenait fermement entre ses paumes la veste de Ron tout en se pinçant farouchement les lèvres. Le tintement de fer de la ceinture rencontrant le sol indiqua à Ppoiyo que Ron allait bientôt passer au niveau supérieur. Le bleuté vit alors son pantalon se faire la malle autour de ses jambes pour glisser à son tour du lit et rejoindre sa chemise maintenant déchirée ainsi que sa ceinture au sol. Ne restait maintenant plus que sur lui son caleçon où Ron pouvait parfaitement voir son envie de lui, remarquant alors le rictus dessiné sur les lèvres de celui-ci qui le firent un peu plus rougir.

« Tu es trop habillé. » Marmonna Ppoiyo en redescendant ses mains pour les mettre contre le torse de Ron et commencer à défaire ses vêtements, arrêtant ainsi de fixer ce magnifique visage qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur déjà endiablés.

Ppoiyo ne put néanmoins cacher les tremblements dont étaient victimes ses mains, ayant un certain mal à défaire la cravate de Ron ainsi que les boutons de sa chemise. Tout était si nouveau pour lui, jamais quelques mois plus tôt il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle position avec Ron, et surtout dans un tel état de luxure. Maintenant, son esprit et son corps ne répondaient plus qu'au touché de Ron, se fichant bien de ce que son cerveau pouvait leur ordonner. Ppoiyo se sentait engourdit, maladroit et terriblement gêné de se trouver ainsi pratiquement nu aux yeux de ce qui était auparavant son meilleur ami.

Ses yeux tout aussi illuminés par le désir que ceux de Ron, Ppoiyo les écarquilla cependant quand il sentit une douce chaleur se poser contre ses mains et l'aider dans sa tâche de déshabiller Ron, celui-ci étirant un sourire amusé par la situation.

A son tour, Ron vit ses vêtements se faire la malle et rejoindre le sol et s'y entasser un peu plus. Ppoiyo ne put donc détacher ses yeux de ce corps qui le surplombait, ne l'ayant jamais trouvé aussi beau et si irrésistible, l'envie de le toucher le prenant soudainement. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais remarquer la beauté de Ron ?

« Si je l'enlève, je ne réponds plus de moi Ppoiyo. Tu devras te préparer… » Lui chuchota-t-il à nouveau contre ses lèvres cette fois-ci avant de l'embrasser.

Ses mains jouèrent avec l'élastique du dernier rempart textile, le soulevant légèrement pour indiquer à Ppoiyo que s'il lui donne le feu vert, il se retrouvera complètement nu. Le cœur de Ron manqua toutefois quelques battements quand il sentit les mains de son amant attraper lui aussi les bordures de son caleçon et commencer à l'abaisser, s'étant redressé légèrement pour être dans de meilleures dispositions pour le lui enlever.

« Je te veux. »

Trois simples mots prononcés sans une once d'hésitation. Étais-ce vraiment Ppoiyo sous lui ? Cette personne qu'il aimait depuis toujours, timide, renfermée, aimant plus que tout étudier que plutôt sortir avec des amis en ville ? Comment des mots aussi impudiques peuvent-ils sortir de sa bouche ? Mais Ron ne put penser davantage, sentant soudainement contre ses lèvres une légère pression qui disparut aussitôt. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa attentivement le corps sous lui qui au lieu d'être gêné et détourner comme d'habitude son regard pour éviter le sien venait de l'embrasser pour conclure son invitation. Ron succomba un peu plus au charme que dégageait à l'instant Ppoiyo par son visage rougi, ses lèvres gonflées par le désir, ne demandant qu'à être embrassées à n'en plus pouvoir.

Ainsi, sans plus réfléchir à quoique ce soit, faisant chuter à son tour le dernier rempart qui recouvrait encore le corps maintenant nu de Ppoiyo, Ron fendit sur les lèvres de son amant qui lui rendit son baiser plus maladroitement qu'autre chose, leurs gémissements recouvrant la chambre. Ron se mit alors à descendre, baisant chaque partie du visage de Ppoiyo en passant par son front, ses yeux, et léchant en partie son cou pour aller un moment mordiller l'un de ses mamelons dressés et ensuite jouer avec son nombril du bout de sa langue. Les mains de Ppoiyo se perdirent dans les cheveux de Ron, s'étant reculé dans le lit pour que son dos puisse s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. Il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque quand une source ardente vint entourer son membre dressé. Le visage crispé par le plaisir ressenti, sa voix qui sortait cri sur cri ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de répéter inlassablement le nom de Ron qui s'activait à lui faire plaisir, prenant un rythme moyen et continuant ses allées et venues autour du sexe de Ppoiyo qui prenait à pleine main ses cheveux pour les étreindre avec force, lui faisant presque mal mais envoyant plus des frissons électrisants dans tout son corps qu'autre chose.

« Ron, je… »

Mais malgré son avertissement, que sa respiration se faisait plus haletante et que sa main libre agrippait férocement les couvertures du lit, Ron ne se retira pas et accentua même encore plus ses soins. Sa langue glissa sur cette colonne de chair brûlante où palpitait une veine prédominante, continuant à suçoter par moment le gland ainsi que la petite fente alors que ses mains jouaient avec les bourses de Ppoiyo qui ne cessait de lui dire d'arrêter avant que ça ne sorte.

Par ailleurs, le fruit de son travail ne tarda à arriver et l'écroulement de Ppoiyo en était le résultat. Passant le revers de sa main pour essuyer les coulis, Ron alla mordre l'oreille de son joli amant redescendant tout juste de son tout premier orgasme.

« Alors, c'était comment ? » Lui demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Ppoiyo ne tarda à le foudroyer du regard, le feu aux joues, et bredouilla quelques insultes qui le rendirent plus adorable qu'autre chose.

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter, marmonna le bleuté en évitant son regard.

— Et je t'ai entendu, mais tu me tirais tellement les cheveux ! Se plaignit faussement Ron, riant même après s'être reçu un autre regard assassin de la part de Ppoiyo. Mais le principal c'est que ça t'as fait du bien, hein ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles, mais par le détournement des yeux de Ppoiyo en plus de son visage qui prit un peu plus de couleur, Ron sut de la sorte que Ppoiyo avait fort apprécié sa petite gâterie. Le jeune homme alla alors à nouveau bécoter son amant sous lui pour se réconcilier, sa main gauche partant toutefois vers sa table de chevet où dans le tiroir résidait un produit très spécial pour ce genre d'évènement.

« Veux-tu bien te retourner s'il te plaît ? » Lui demanda-t-il suavement en déposant rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui demandait une telle chose mais le tube où la marque de lubrifiant était affichée en gros tout autour lui en donna rapidement la raison, rougissant alors fortement à l'idée de la suite des évènements Les scènes de ce film porno prêté par Meito lui repassèrent à l'esprit, ainsi que le cri déchirant qu'avait poussé le dominé dès l'intrusion de son tortionnaire. Cela faisait-il vraiment si mal que ça ?

Il obéit toutefois, se retrouvant alors à quatre patte et regardant par-dessus son épaule Ron enduire sa main droite d'une portion fort généreuse de ce liquide transparent. Finalement, Ppoiyo appréhendait la suite, n'ayant encore jamais expérimenté une telle chose et s'aventurant donc sur un domaine qui lui était inconnu. Face à son regard apeuré, Ron vint lui embrasser son épaule avant de commencer toute chose plus sérieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux. Mais dès que tu as trop mal, n'hésite pas à me le dire, j'arrêterai. »

Bien sûr que tout arrêter si soudainement ne lui ferait pas plaisir et serait difficile, mais Ron préférait mettre en avant le bien-être de Ppoiyo et surtout ne pas le traumatiser si une prochaine fois y aura à l'avenir entre eux. Le sexe est une chose très important dans un couple, voire primordiale, on ne pouvait le nier ou se voiler la face, mais Ron était prêt à attendre que Ppoiyo soit totalement prêt avant de faire toute chose réellement sérieuse plutôt que de le blesser et aussi le traumatiser. En plus, son avertissement sembla détendre Ppoiyo par le faible soupir qu'il entendit de la part de ce dernier, arrêtant de regarder par-dessus son épaule et plongeant son front entre ses bras croisés, ses mains étreignant déjà fortement l'oreiller sous sa tête.

Ppoiyo entendit le lit grincer, preuve que Ron était en train de bouger. Le bleuté mordit alors sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de faire taire cette peur qui faisait battre à toute allure son cœur d'appréhension. Tout allait bien se passer. Après tout, son partenaire était Ron, quelqu'un en qui il avait entièrement confiance et qui en plus lui avait dit que s'il avait trop mal et qu'il lui disait, arrêterait tout. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Mais alors que Ppoiyo se préparait psychologiquement à recevoir Ron en lui, ou plutôt les doigts de ce dernier pour le préparer, son cœur ralentit violemment sa cadence quand il sentit le poids de Ron contre son dos et le souffle de celui-ci jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux qui recouvraient en partie son oreille.

« Je t'aime Ppoiyo. »

A nouveau, Ron lui embrassa tendrement l'épaule avant d'insérer en lui un premier doigt qu'il laissa sans mouvement pendant un moment le temps que Ppoiyo s'habitue à la nouvelle présence dans son corps. Il sentait autour de son doigt les chairs de son amant se contracter autour, loin d'être habituées à recevoir quelque chose. Mais Ppoiyo se débattait pour faire taire ce début de souffrance qui naissait au niveau de ses reins, mordant plus fermement dans sa lèvre inférieure qui perdait de ses couleurs et devenait terriblement blanche, des larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, surtout pas ! La douleur n'était-elle pas une étape à franchir avant d'atteindre le septième ciel ? En plus en compagnie de Ron ? Il ne pouvait pas tout le temps se focaliser sur son propre état et devait aussi se soucier de celui de Ron. Arrêter d'être un peu trop égoïste.

De lui-même alors, sentant que la douleur se faisait plus minime, Ppoiyo commença à onduler son bassin pour indiquer à Ron qu'il s'était habitué à la présence en lui. Ravi, le brun commença alors à mouvoir son unique doigt en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de Ppoiyo, entendant alors ce dernier étouffer des gémissements dans l'oreiller. Un autre doigt rejoint alors le premier, s'agitant comme celui-ci pour préparer Ppoiyo à quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et imposant. Par ailleurs, Ron sentait ses dernières barrières tomber au fur et à mesure que la voix luxueuse de Ppoiyo remplissait la pièce par de doux gémissements échauffants.

« Ron… Hm… »

Cherchant à l'appeler tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule, Ppoiyo ne réussissait qu'à exciter un peu plus Ron qui fronça des sourcils tout en essayant vainement de se contenir. Si Ppoiyo continuait à gémir de la sorte tout en l'appelant et accompagnant le mouvement de ses doigts, il allait jouir avant d'être entré en lui. Ces yeux vermeils normalement si imposants avaient perdu toute leur dureté et reflétaient maintenant tout le plaisir et désir mélangés. Ron sentait les frissons électrisants lui parcourir l'échine à chaque fois que les yeux de Ppoiyo se posaient sur lui ou encore que sa voix à demi chuchotée lui arrive aux oreilles. Ron mit alors son troisième doigt et il sentit alors Ppoiyo se raidir, continuant toutefois les mouvements de ciseaux qui doucement amenaient du plaisir à son amant pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

« Ppoiyo… prépare-toi, je vais entrer. »

Le bleuté fut aussitôt parcouru par une décharge électrique à cette annonce, se retournant à demi pour voir Ron retirer ses doigts de son derrière pour aussitôt enduire son propre sexe de lubrifiant pour passer le plus facilement possible et sans trop de douleur pour ensuite se positionner devant ses fesses.

« Tu es prêt ? » Lui demanda une dernière fois Ron, prêt à pousser l'entrée à tout moment sauf si par malheur Ppoiyo refusait.

Ron le vit alors déglutir, appuyé contre son épaule droite et le regardant avec ces yeux d'un rouge captivant.

« Vas-y. Je te fais confiance. »

Le feu vert donné, son large sourire illuminant aussitôt son visage, Ron fit passer une jambe de Ppoiyo par-dessus son épaule et commença à pousser l'accès pour l'intérieur de son amant avec son gland. Attentif aux moindres expressions de son tendre amant, Ron vit à quel point l'accueillir en lui faisait souffrir Ppoiyo qui maintenant retourné, son dos reposant contre le lit, serrait fermement les draps et se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes coincées par ses longs cils. Mais de son côté Ron, et ça alors qu'il n'était pas entièrement entré, était lui en extase. Son rêve était en train de se réaliser sous ses yeux, il faisait de Ppoiyo sien, ce moment tant de fois rêvé mais encore jamais réalisé concrètement avant ce jour. Ron ne pouvait retirer ce sourire béat de son visage et ça même si Ppoiyo souffrait en ce moment même.

Par un coup de bassin, Ron entra complètement à l'intérieur de Ppoiyo et il ne put retenir un long grognement de bien-être. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'être ainsi uni avec Ppoiyo, ne faisant plus qu'un, lui apporterait autant de bonheur. Il pourrait passer sa vie comme ça.

Ron fut tout de même forcé de redescendre de son petit nuage rose pour se concentrer sur Ppoiyo pour qui la vie ne souriait pas pour l'instant. Le bleuté sentait la déchirure en lui s'effectuer, cette douleur lancinante qui le prenait à ses tripes et ses reins qui criaient à la souffrance. Mais heureusement, car il y avait tout de même du bon dans tout cela, il sentait la présence de Ron en lui. Cette douce chaleur qui enveloppait son corps de l'intérieur et le faisait se sentir enfin bien, éloigné de tout problème.

Pour l'habituer davantage à sa présence et avant d'entamer ses va et vient, Ron alla taquiner les tétons toujours dressés de Ppoiyo dans le but de lui changer les idées et lui faire ressentir un peu de plaisir dans toute cette douleur ressentie en ce moment, son autre main allant entourer le membre à nouveau dressé de son amant pour entamer un rythme plutôt rapide. Bien vite, la voix de Ppoiyo remplit la chambre, son torse se cambrant vers le plafond alors qu'il gémissait son nom par moment.

« Je vais bouger Ppoiyo. »

Très doucement, Ron donna son premier coup de bassin qui fit crier de douleur le bleuté. Mais Ron ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, sa main droite continuant à imprimer des va et vient rapide sur le sexe de Ppoiyo alors que ses coups de butoirs s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Le corps de Ppoiyo s'arquait à chaque poussée de Ron, ses mains étreignant avec force ses épaules, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau de son amant.

Petit à petit, la douleur fit place au plaisir et les attentions de Ron pour lui changer les idées au début décuplèrent ensuite son plaisir. Ron entendit la différence par la résonance de ses gémissements, étant plus forts et remplis de luxure. Le jeune homme accéléra alors un peu plus l'allure, faisant davantage gémir Ppoiyo qui perdit pied de plus en plus, ne voulant penser à rien d'autre que ce bien être qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Sans aucune honte, Ppoiyo ne masqua aucunement sa voix qui remplissait les lieux, sûrement tout l'appartement.

« Ron ! »

Celui-ci releva son visage, apercevant ainsi les deux bras tendus de Ppoiyo qui l'invitait de la sorte à l'embrasser. Tout en saisissant fermement les hanches de celui-ci pour s'enfoncer davantage en lui, Ron s'affaissa pour aller embrasser à pleine bouche Ppoiyo qui ne savait même plus où ils se trouvaient tellement le plaisir le submergeait. Un long baiser, remplis d'amour, maladroit, se déroula alors les deux garçons étant obligés à un moment donné de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle au possible. Ppoiyo peinait à amener de l'air à ses poumons, la bouche pourtant grande ouverte à essayer de respirer.

« Ppoiyo ! Ppoiyo ! » L'appela soudainement Ron en le prenant dans ses bras, le tenant si fort que le bleuté en eut le souffle un peu plus coupé.

Les coups de butoirs de Ron se firent encore plus violents, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui jusqu'à réussir à atteindre cette petite boule de nerf qui électrisa immédiatement Ppoiyo qui fut aussitôt pris de forts spasmes qui le firent trembler, proche de la jouissance. Ses gémissements se firent davantage plus bruyants, criant presque, ses bras étant passés sous ceux de Ron pour agripper son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait et accompagner ainsi son amant dans chacun de ses mouvements, rapprochant leurs hanches pour les faire s'entrechoquer par moment. C'était tellement bon.

« Je t'aime tellement ! »

L'emprise de Ron autour de son corps se renforça, ce dernier ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ron se sentait tout comme Ppoiyo, au bord de la jouissance. Il prit alors l'une des jambes de Ppoiyo qu'il posa contre son épaule, le bleuté se retrouvant alors à demi coucher sur le lit. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise alors que sa voix se mit à pousser un long gémissement lorsque Ron le pénétra à nouveau et imprima aussitôt un rythme effréné.

« Ron… je vais… »

Mais la suite des paroles de Ppoiyo fut transformée par un long son plus suraiguë que les précédents, son corps étant alors parcouru de fort spasmes causés par l'apogée de tout son plaisir tandis que Ron faisait de même dans un dernier coup de butoir pour s'enfoncer un maximum en lui et les emmener tous deux le plus haut possible dans le septième ciel.

Maintenant allongé tous deux sur le lit de Ron, redescendant doucement de leur orgasme qui les faisait flotter dans un monde merveilleux où tout était rose, les deux garçons soupirèrent de bien être avant que Ron ne se tourne pour voir Ppoiyo allongé sur le ventre, sentant déjà les répercussions sur son corps de cette petite séance de découvertes. Ppoiyo put aussi distinguer dans les yeux turquoise de Ron tout l'amour que celui-ci lui portait, le faisant légèrement rougir en se souvenant du nombre de fois où Ron lui avait dit ce soir qu'il l'aimait.

« Mon petit Ppoiyo ! » S'extasia tout à coup Ron en l'attrapant par la taille, plaquant son corps nu contre le sien.

Ppoiyo ne put empêcher Ron de se frotter contre lui, heureux. Tant d'épreuves et d'embûches s'étaient imposées à eux pour que finalement ils en arrivent là, dans ce lit, essoufflés et planant dans un bonheur presque écœurant. Ppoiyo ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'être dans les bras de Ron pouvait lui apporter tant de bien. Il rendit ainsi l'étreinte de Ron, se nichant contre son torse et respirant cette odeur familière qui était celle de son ami, profitant encore un peu de cette douce chaleur. Entre ses bras il se sentait en sécurité, aimé, et cela le remplissait d'un bonheur sans nom.

« Promis, je n'ignore plus tes envies. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te tournes tout le temps vers Meito quand tu as un souci. » Se moqua Ron en étirant un sourire espiègle.

Immédiatement, Ppoiyo se sentit rougir et plaqua alors ses mains contre le torse de Ron pour s'en décaler et déballer une multitude d'injures qui firent plus rire son amant qu'autre chose. Ron parvint à le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne sorte du lit et reprenne en possession ses affaires, passant rapidement ses mains autour de sa taille et ramenant son dos contre lui.

« Je me suis pas tourné vers Meito, c'est lui qui est venu le premier pour me faire chier. J'ai juste profité de sa présence, s'expliqua alors Ppoiyo en le foudroyant du regard.

— Oui-oui. Mais il faudra que j'aille tout de même le remercier, s'il ne t'avait pas aidé nous ne l'aurions pas fait. » Rappela-t-il en allant embrasser les lèvres de Ppoiyo doucement.

Seulement, l'amour propre du bleuté en prit un certain coup à l'idée d'avoir une dette envers Meito. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail et devinait déjà bien vite que le brun allait en profiter pour lui rappeler sa précieuse aide et donc allait se la ramener un peu trop souvent. Leur première fois avec Ron était grâce à lui et par ses conseils qui l'avaient guidé sur ce quoi faire et surtout lui avoir passé son film porno préféré, Ppoiyo ne pouvait pas oublier ces détails. Il en devait une à Meito aussi. Et ça, cette pensée le mit en rogne.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour le faire. » Grogna-t-il tout en se retournant.

Sous sa grande surprise, Ron fut obligé de s'allonger contre son lit avec au-dessus de lui Ppoiyo qui maladroitement essayer de l'exciter pour faire un second round. Ron nota toutefois que vexer Ppoiyo portait vraiment ses fruits et qu'il pouvait donc en profiter largement.

Le reste de la nuit, Ppoiyo se résout à réaliser les quelques fantasmes de Ron sous ses conseils pour faire les choses biens et ne faire mal à personne. C'est toutefois énormément gêné et énervé de ne pas savoir faire du premier coup que Ppoiyo goûtait encore de nombreuses fois à ce bonheur sans pareil. Cette première nuit passée dans la chambre de Ron, leur première fois, allait être mémorable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Oh que oui qu'elle sera mémorable puisque le matin annonçant une nouvelle journée de cours, Ppoiyo eut l'effroyable souvenir que le jour où se déroulait leurs principaux examens était aujourd'hui, pendant toute la journée, assis alors que ses fesses lui faisaient un mal de chien, n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et surtout n'ayant pas pu réviser une dernière fois avant d'avoir les copies où d'innombrables chiffres et lettres se suivaient. C'est allongé contre son bureau, son stylo menaçant de craquer à l'intérieur de sa main qui le serrait trop, que Ppoiyo incendia l'existence de Ron sur cette foutue planète. Quant à ce dernier qui se portait comme un charme, il ne pouvait retirer ce sourire béat alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des exercices inscrits sur cette fiche, répondant comme il le pouvait et l'esprit plutôt ailleurs, tourné vers son joli petit amant et les souvenirs de la nuit passée avec lui repassant dans son esprit.

Pour la suite des évènements les semaines s'écoulèrent et vint le jour où Ppoiyo et Ron emballaient toutes leurs affaires pour les porter précautionneusement jusqu'au camion de déménagement arrêté devant leur appartement. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient tous deux réussis leur examen et s'apprêtaient donc maintenant à repartir à zéro dans un nouveau quartier plus proche du métro qui permettra au couple de pouvoir toujours vivre sous le même toit. Ppoine et Ronko aidèrent leur frère respectif à aller plus rapidement, Ron ne voulant pas se séparer de ses précieux jeux vidéo et ses babioles sans intérêt qui encombraient plus qu'autre chose, Ppoiyo soupirant face à l'entêtement de son amant. Ce fut par une frappe brutale à l'arrière de son crâne administrée par Ronko que Ron céda et se sépara à contrecœur de ses objets chéris.

Le couple laissa néanmoins dans leur ancien appartement les deux Maneki-neko installés sur la commode de la chambre maintenant vide de Ppoiyo. Montant tous dans la voiture de Ronko, les deux garçons sur la banquette arrière et Ppoine sur le siège passager, ils montrèrent la route au déménageur pour rejoindre le nouvel appartement trouvé par les parents de Ron. Leur histoire prenait maintenant une direction tout à fait sérieuse et Ppoiyo ne regrettant absolument pas sa décision.

Ppoiyo se souviendra juste d'une unique chose : L'amour fait faire des choses stupides.

**Fin.**


End file.
